Deathly Child: Prisoner of Azkaban
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: All his life, Yuugi Mutou lived his life the way he wanted. He was a normal teenager minus being home schooled and having no friends. However this teenager had a huge secret that was meant to stay a secret. Once the truth comes out Yuugi is thrown back into a war he was never supposed to be a part of. YxYY Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**The Deathly Child: Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Pairings: **YamixYuugi and RemusxSirius mentioned BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, and SetoxJoey

**Possible Pairings:** HarryxDraco and HermionexRon

**Summary**: All his life, Yuugi Mutou lived his life the way he wanted. He was a normal teenager minus being home schooled and having no friends. However this teenager had a huge secret that was meant to stay a secret. Once the truth comes out Yuugi is thrown back into a war he was never supposed to be a part of.

* * *

**Sakura**: I think I promised this story back after I finished my Eclipse story. I'm sorry if some people were waiting on this story, but I finally got it how I wanted it. I'll try and update this story as much as I can but I cannot promise an update every week, because things do come up. If I so happen to get the chapters finish quickly, then there may be updates once a week.

This Disclaimer is for the whole story and will only be shown once in this whole story.

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Lonely Birthday**

Domino City was having a rather hot June that year as children were outside running around in sprinklers or lounging beside pools or indoors away from the sun. Some adults were busy slaving away at their day jobs or other important business. The only one currently not enjoying the weather or break from school was fifteen turning sixteen year old Yuugi Mutou.

The young teen lay wide awake on his bed in his small attic bedroom with the lights off and his sky light open to hopefully let some kind of breeze in. He wore only his boxers and a white tank top, but that did nothing to rid his body of the heat. Even with their air conditioner unit on full blast the house still felt like a sauna.

The sound of footsteps downstairs and the cash register opening and closing was the only noise in the house letting Yugi know there was life outside his bedroom. His grandfather, Solomon Mutou, ran the local game shop in town and it was famous for its old fashion board games. The Kame Game shop sold all the latest games and video games in town, but when it came to good old board games, Kame was the place to go. The shop even had living quarters upstairs where he and his grandfather lived, so his grandfather never had to travel far for his line of work.

There was one other occupy of the house, but he was out for the moment reasons unknown to Yuugi. The young teen woke up to find his partner gone early that morning and Yuugi's pet owl sitting on his desk looking wore out and tired. She was now resting comfortable in her cage fast asleep. Most people would have thought it bizarre to have a pet owl, but where Yuugi was born it was pretty common.

Originally Yuugi was born and raised for the first three years of his life in London, England. His parents were wonderful people in his eyes, but for some reason his parents were horrible people according to others. He never understood what, but something happened back when Yuugi was three and he was torn from his parents care and put into his great grandfather's care. When Yuugi was younger he had wondered if it was because his parents had happened to be both male, but his grandfather was quick to inform him it was for reasons he was too young to understand. The old man was kind and caring and took great care of Yuugi, that Yuugi just considered him a grandfather and sometimes a father. His papa, the one who gave birth to him, would come by once in a while when time allowed it, but lately that had lessen to no visits for the past three years. His father was somewhere and his papa told him that the man still loved and missed him, but no one told anything to Yuugi. All his life he had been kept in the dark and he always wondered what the truth really was.

The only truth Yuugi did know was that he came from a pure-blood family of wizards and witches. This meant that Yuugi was a pure-blood wizard and he was not like a lot of the children in his neighborhood. When he was younger his grandfather had told him he was special and that he would be home schooled by the best teachers around, but only from his home or at the ministry where his grandfather used to work. Yuugi had only taken a few trips to the ministry in all his life, but he never liked that place. It was the wizards' form of government and something about the place always kept Yuugi on edge and he did not like a good lot of the people who worked there.

Sadly since the day he was forced to live with his grandfather and be home schooled, Yuugi was not given much of a social life. He had no true friends and the only person he could call a best friend was his lover. Two years ago his grandfather had to take an emergency trip to Cairo to visit some old friends and that was when Yuugi fell head over heels in love with a certain handsome Egyptian by the name of Atemu Yami Sennen. The two bonded as soon as their eyes met and Yuugi knew he had been missing so much. Six months after meeting, Yuugi returned home to Domino with not only a friend, but someone who truly loved him also. It had changed Yuugi's life leaving Domino for those few months and the biggest dream Yuugi had was to get out of Domino once and for all once he was legal according to wizarding laws.

Turning over Yuugi faced the wall and pulled his pillow closer. He closed his eyes hoping to take a quick cat nap before his partner got home. Just as he drifted off to sleep he hoped tonight of all days would turn out in his favor for once.

* * *

The bell atop the Kame Game Shop door rang causing the elderly man behind the counter to look up from his newspaper to see the potential costumer. However his aged violet eyes were slightly disappointed to see his young great-grandson's lover walking through the door carrying a cake box in his hands instead of a new costumer. Business had been slow all morning and the old man was hoping for some business as lunch time rolled around.

Atemu Yami Sennen or as most people called him Yami was a pure-blood Egyptian wizard and came from the oldest living pure-blood family. His parents both worked high up in the Ministry of Magic and it was almost assumed that the twenty one year old would join them however a certain amethyst eye teen had caught his attention and Yami's life turn from working for the ministry to living unemployed in Domino with his lover. His parents were slightly disappointed, but like all parents they just wanted to see their son happy.

The young man was handsome with bronze skin from his Ancient Egyptian heritage. His raven black hair was wild and stood in five points on top his head and the tips were crimson while blond bangs framed part of his face and the rest ran back into his black locks. The most captivating feature on his person was his crimson eyes that reminded so many people of pools of blood.

The young man walked up to the counter and placed the cake box on top of it. "I finally found the right one after going to at least three different grocery stores and two bakeries." He said as he ran a hand through his wild tri-color hair trying to keep it standing since the heat outside was making it droop.

One would think after living in Egypt for so long he would have figure out a way to keep his hair in its natural spikes but nothing seemed to work and hair gel was out of the question. It would only mess up his hair and cause it to feel sticky. Magic was never even an choice since too many spells could back fire on wizards and Yami liked his hair too much to loose it at a young age.

The old man chuckled as he reached over and turned up the speed on the small fan on the counter. The breeze was more than welcomed to the both of them even if it did nearly blow the newspaper across the room. "At least you were able to find one. It would be good if at least one thing goes right today."

Yami raised a questioning eyebrow while looking down at the old man behind the counter. "What do you mean, Solomon?"

Solomon Mutou was an elderly man at the age of seventy five, but he had seen more troubles than anyone should ever in one life time. He may have had gray spiky hair hidden under a black bandanna and aged violet eyes, however he was still wise and clear minded for someone his age.

He shook his head and waved the boy off. "It's nothing to worry about. Yuugi will still have an excellent birthday party, so long as you put that cake in the fridge before it melts from this heat."

There was more going on than what Solomon was telling Yami, but he let it go for the time being so he could go put the cake away. After his long journey around the city he hated if anything happened to the delicious treat before Yuugi got to eat it.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around everything had been set up nicely for Yuugi's birthday the only thing left was to get the birthday boy downstairs. Solomon was finishing setting up the table while Yami headed upstairs to see what was taking Yuugi so long. It was a nice little party at home and nothing fancy so it should not take someone long to get dressed.

As he approached Yuugi's door he could hear nothing on the other side so he knocked first to make sure Yuugi was not getting dressed. "Yuugi are you ready yet?" Yami called out.

"The door is unlocked you know…" Yuugi called back, so Yami opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was small with only a closet, full size bed and desk inside, but it was cozy enough for both Yuugi and Yami to live in together. Of course Yami had only recently moved into the room a few months back once they had been dating a while.

At the moment Yuugi was sitting at the desk looking up at the moon that was shining bright through the skylight which was now closed since the sun went down. He was the most beautiful young man in Yami's eyes with milky white skin, doe shaped amethyst eyes, and hair similar to his own in tri-colors except he had all his blond bangs framing his face. They also both shared the same five point hair style. It was amazing that with similar looks they did not share any family ties, but it was a blessing on Yami's part, because that meant Yuugi was free to be his lover.

Yuugi stood up from his desk chair dressed in black slacks and a purple tank top. He approached Yami and when close enough wrapped his arms around the tan Egyptian that was his boyfriend. "I guessing it's only you and grandpa again this birthday."

Yami nodded as he hugged Yuugi tighter. "Grandpa explained to me that something came up and neither of them could make it. I'm sorry you have to go another birthday without seeing your parents."

"It's not your fault, but it would be nice for you to meet them." Yuugi explained as he looked up and into Yami's shining crimson eyes. They were the kind of eyes that anyone could get lost in and never want to come out. "Let's get downstairs and eat I'm starving."

The older male chuckled at that and kissed Yuugi's forehead before the two headed downstairs.

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen they were greeted with the welcoming scent of homemade food and a yummy birthday cake sitting in the middle of the table with two candles on top that made up the number sixteen. Solomon greeted his grandson with a hug, before ushering the two younger males over to the table.

They ate just enough to fill their bellies, but not enough to not leave room for cake. It was a double layer chocolate chip cake with fudge filling. Every year Yuugi was given that cake on his birthday since he was one year old and the tradition never stopped. As Yuugi blew out the candles he made a small wish, the same wish he made every year since the day he was taken from his parents.

He wished for his family to be reunited as a whole again.

* * *

**Sakura**: So that was chapter one and things will get more interesting as the story moves along. Also as a warning to my readers that I forgot to put at the top, this story will mostly follow Yuugi and not Harry. I'm sure most of the people who read this story may have read or seen Harry Potter so you will know what happens. There is no need in me retelling Harry's life when J. K. Rowling has already done that in her books which were excellent!

**Yumi**: Review! (If you have any questions please do not be afraid to ask)


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has taken an interest in this story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Invitation**

Two weeks into June and the heat refused to give up causing more people to find ways to cool themselves off. Since staying inside the game shop was unbearable to Yuugi, the two lovers decided to plan a day trip down to the beach since it was only an hour away. Something else Yuugi and Yami truly did not understand is even in the city of Domino, Yuugi was not allowed out of the house very often. Solomon was a good guardian to Yuugi, but sometimes he and Yuugi would butt heads when it came to Yuugi going out onto the town or anywhere in general. When he was a teenager Yami had been allowed his freedom to hang out with his friends so long as he did not use magic, but Yuugi was a whole different story. It sometimes made Yami wonder if Yuugi's lack of freedom had to do with Yuugi's childhood and his parents. Just as Yuugi was told nothing of his parents, Yami was told nothing of Yuugi's younger life in general. There were no family photos around the house which would tell Yami who Yuugi's parents were and no other family ever visited.

A few things Yami did know was that Yuugi came from two very well-known pure-blood families. One family being the Mutous, but the other Solomon never talked about. There were still some pure-blood families in the wizarding world including the Sennen family so it was any guess which other family Yuugi came from. It was almost that other family that had Yami thinking that Yuugi must have come from a dark wizard family for him to be so sheltered all his life.

One other thing that had Yami thinking about Yuugi's sheltered life was the fact that his little lover was a werewolf. It was hard to believe that cute little Yuugi Mutou was part werewolf. Before Yami and Yuugi started a serious relationship, Solomon had thought it best to inform Yami about Yuugi's other half. According to Solomon Yuugi's papa had been turned into a werewolf when he was younger thus making Yuugi part werewolf. Unlike normal werewolves, Yuugi could control his wolf on the full moon, but only if he was not around other wolves. Another thing is that any day at any time Yuugi could turn into a normal furry wolf whenever he wanted. It was bizarre and Yami had almost not believed it until he saw it with his very eyes. However it did not stop the growing love Yami had for Yuugi and he continued to pursue a relationship.

So many things could explain Yuugi's life being closed off from the rest of the world, but only Solomon and Yuugi's parents seemed to know the real truth. It sometimes hurt Yami to see Yuugi locked up like a cage animal and that is why he worked his hardest to get Solomon to trust him so Yuugi could have some form of freedom.

That was why after weeks of sitting in the house sweating their butts off, Yami planned a trip down to the beach. The teen and young adult had helped Solomon out plenty with the shop so they deserved a day to themselves and Yami was not going to waste it.

* * *

The picnic basket had been packed along with a duffle bag which had a change of clothes and towels. Yami and Yuugi were both going to be wearing their swim shorts to the beach and after their swim they would use the restrooms to change, so as not to get Solomon's vehicle wet inside. Yami had only recently gotten a driver's license because of the fact that Solomon did not allow too much magic in the house and brown sticks were out of the question. Yuugi was not allowed to use magic due to still being under the wizarding law, so any form of magic he used would be reported to the ministry. It was troublesome sometimes to Yami having grown up around nothing but magic being used in his home, but he would do anything to stay in Solomon's good grace so he could live with Yuugi.

Solomon was busy with the shop that morning, but over breakfast he had made both Yuugi and Yami promise him that they would be careful and that no muggles (wizards' word for non-magical people) would see any form of magic out of Yami and that Yuugi would not turn into a wolf. The last thing the old man wanted to see in the paper was a random wolf sighting that would have the small city of Domino in an uproar.

It wasn't but an hour after breakfast that Yami had everything in the car and the two were gone for their beach trip. They would spend most of their day there, but would be back before dinner so Solomon would not worry too much.

Honestly it was not that Solomon did not trust them, but he had worked so hard to protect Yuugi all these years. The boy was special beyond anyone's understanding and he deserved a normal wizard life. That was partly the reason Yuugi was allowed to date Yami, because Solomon wanted to see Yuugi happy.

So while the two were gone, Solomon forced himself to relax behind the counter of his shop and read his muggle newspaper. The wizard's newspaper was much more interesting, but he had to be careful when reading it so Yuugi did not get too curious about what was going on in the wizard world. It was one of the rules placed by the ministry when Yuugi was placed in his care. There were some things the boy was not supposed to know about. Solomon did not agree with everything the ministry had done to his great-grandson, but he would follow the set rules if only to keep the boy out of harm's way.

Just as a costumer walked into the shop with his daughter, Yuugi's owl flew in behind them and landed behind the counter away from prying eyes having not been seen by the man and his daughter. As they looked around the shop, Solomon quickly retrieved the newspaper from the owl and gave her a treat. Once the costumers left he would let her back out. He knew Yuugi kept his skylight open so she would probably go there next to rest her wings.

Thankfully the man made a quick purchase before they left. Solomon waited a minute before going to the door and holding it open for the owl. She happily flew out and then he closed the door back and went back to his post. Since the shop was completely empty for the time being, Solomon pulled out his wizard's newspaper and unfolded it to the first page.

As soon as his eyes met the first page, he froze in his place. On the front was a shaggy looking man in a prison uniform laughing like a mad man. Solomon was thankful the newspaper did not make sounds, because the looks of the photo would be enough to scare people. However it was not the picture that truly scared Solomon it was the words above the picture in big bold letters.

**PRISONER ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN**

Those few words were enough to make Solomon's blood run cold and he knew that after today nothing would be the same anymore.

* * *

When the two lovers arrived at the beach it was no surprise to find the place packed with people and children. They however had a special spot that they found last summer and no one ever went there. It was a good mile walk from the main shore spot and hidden behind a rock formation. The rocks were considered dangerous to climb, but that did not stop Yuugi from climbing them just to get a better view of the ocean. Last year when he had come there and found the spot, they had grandpa with them and the old man nearly had a heart attack when Yuugi started climbing the rocks. It was pretty much the last time grandpa allowed Yuugi to go off exploring on his own. However the old man was not there and Yami was more than happy to join Yuugi on the other side of the rocks.

As soon as they made it on the other side they found the place deserted like they thought it would be. There was a nice strip of beach on the other side that led all the way to the pier which could be seen in the distance. This part of the beach was considered dangerous mostly because of the pier and boats that often passed the area. The waves were a little stronger due to the boats passing by, but as long as someone stayed in the sallow end they would be safe.

While Yami set up the blankets and their lunch, Yuugi quickly stripped himself of his shirt and hurried to the water. He sat his butt right in the sand and allowed the waves to gently crash onto his upper body. It was calm for the moment since no boats were around, but Yuugi knew to move if one came their way.

Yami chuckled at his little lover and soon joined him once he was done. "This sure beats saying at home all day."

Yuugi agreed as he soaked up the sun. It felt nice now since he had cool water hitting him. "I wish we could do this more often. Then summer would not be so boring."

"Maybe once you are of legal age, we could do some traveling. It would be nice to travel to Hawaii or some other tropical island. I hear they are nice this time of year." Yami said he knew both of them would like nothing more than to get out of Domino.

Yuugi sighed as he picked some sand up and let it run out of his hands. "I wish I could go out and see the world now. I remember all those stories you told me about your summer vacations when you were out of school. I hate being locked up during my summers. The only time I got to go somewhere was when grandpa had to go to Egypt and he had to take me with him."

Yami reached over and lifted Yuugi's chin up. "I'm sure there is a very good reason that you are supposed to stay in Domino. Your grandfather probably just wants to keep you safe until you are a legal adult."

Yuugi shook his head and laughed at that. "I doubt my grandpa is the one holding me here. I figured out long ago that he is just doing what the ministry wants. They were the ones that pulled me from my home and placed me here. If I was not with my grandfather than I would be living at the ministry with all my freedom taken from me, at least grandpa let me go to Cairo with him." He smiled up at Yami. "If he hadn't I would have met you."

"When did you learn all this?" Yami questioned.

"It was about the time we were to take the trip to Cairo. The prime minister came to visit my grandfather, because he had plans to take me out of Domino. The minister wanted me to live at the ministry until he returned, but grandpa would not have that. Grandpa said something about I was perfectly safe with him and no one would take me from him. They argued for a while and I heard things about the ministry being the one behind taking me from my parents because they were dangerous and they thought grandpa was going to be me in danger by letting me leave Domino." Yuugi lean against Yami and wiped at his eyes to keep the tears from coming. "I know my parents would never hurt me. Sure my papa is a werewolf, but I'm his child and I'm sure daddy would have protected me."

Yami wrapped Yuugi in his arms. "I wish I could tell you why you were taken, but I promise you we will see your parents again." He placed a kiss onto Yuugi's head before removing himself from Yuugi and standing up. "Now, we came here to have fun so let's have a swim so we can eat."

A smile lit up Yuugi's face as he stood up and lightly smacked Yami's arm. "Well a game of tag is always fun, so you're it!" He shouted before running off with Yami hot on his heels. They both laughed the whole time, just happy to be with each other.

* * *

It wasn't until around dinner time that Yuugi and Yami arrived back at the Game Shop completely wore out from their day at the beach. Unknowing to Solomon they had also gone downtown to do some shopping, but what he did not know would not hurt him. While Solomon closed up the shop, the two used the side door to enter the house part and hurriedly took their bags to Yuugi's room to hide them.

Yuugi put their stuff away, while Yami went downstairs to let Solomon know they were home and help the elderly man with getting supper started. As Yuugi cleared his bed of their shopping bags, he noticed something he had not noticed when he first entered the room. On his pillow was an envelope made of yellowish parchment with his name on the front.

As he picked it up he noticed how thick and heavy the envelope was and wondered who would have sent him a letter. He looked to the skylight and saw that it was still open so any owl could have visited his room. He checked his owl's cage and was happy to see she was sleeping soundly inside. Approaching the cage, he smiled at her. She was beautiful with feathers black like a raven and when her eyes were open she had wicked golden eyes. "Good night Akumu…" Yuugi gently cooed before going over to his skylight and closing it.

Once he settled himself on his bed he finally turned the envelope over and noticed the seal on the back keeping it closed. The purple wax seal was bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Curiosity was getting the better of Yuugi he carefully broke the seal, pulling out a letter and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Dear Mr. Mutou,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

** Terms begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Head Mistress**

The letter was read multiple times by Yuugi as he tried to process what he really had in his hands. All his life he had wanted to be treated like a normal teenager and go to school with wizards and witches like himself. He had dreams of going to a real wizards school after he heard stories of Hogwarts from his grandfather and Yami. The two of them had attended the school from ages eleven until they graduated at seventeen. Yuugi was sixteen now and he was just now being invited. It confused him greatly about why he was being sent a letter now, but he almost did not care as excitement started to build up inside him.

This was finally his chance to get out of Domino and really explore the wizards world. He quickly leap off bed and hurried out of his room and toward the kitchen shouting for his grandfather.

Solomon looked up when he heard Yuugi rush into the kitchen and up to the table waving a letter in his hands. Yami stopped what he was doing at the stove and turned his attention to the two, not sure what had Yuugi so excited.

Yuugi handed the letter over to his grandfather with a smile on his face. "I've finally be invited to study at Hogwarts!" He shouted there was no hiding his excitement.

The elderly man looked the letter over and he did not seem at all surprise by it. "Where did you find this?"

"It was on my bed. I guess either Akumu dropped it off or another owl came in. I leave my skylight open so any owl could have come into my room without you knowing." Yuugi explained as he put his hands together in a pleading motion and pulled out his famous puppy dog eyes. "Please say I can go!"

Solomon offered his grandson a small smile and handed the letter back to him. "You have been invited to one of the best schools around, so I guess there is no saying no to that. I'm warning you now it will be different from your home schooling so be prepared to work hard."

Yuugi's jaw dropped for a moment as he could not believe the man who had raised him and kept him sheltered for so long was really letting him leave to go to England and stay at a boarding school. It was like a dream come true and if it was a dream than Yuugi did not want to wake up. Once he picked his jaw up off the floor did he nearly hug the life out of his grandfather and thank him a hundred times.

After the boy was done, he raced back to his room shouting that he loved them but he wanted to get packaging right away.

Yami raised a questioning eyebrow at Solomon. "Alright what gives?"

"What do you mean?" Solomon questioned back as he worked more on his crossword puzzle.

"Yuugi is almost sixteen and has been home schooled all his life. Why would he be invited to Hogwarts now, I thought the ministry was clear on him staying in Domino." Yami explained wanting to finally get to the bottom of all these secrets. "I want to know what is going on Solomon."

Solomon sighed as he turned his head to look at Yami. "I know you care for Yuugi and want what is best for him. I too want what is best for Yuugi, so it has been decided by the ministry to allow Yuugi to enter Hogwarts until he graduates and becomes a legal wizard." He raised his hand when Yami went to interrupt. "I received a letter around lunch from headmaster Dumbledore letting me know of the ministry's decision in this so I knew that Yuugi would be getting a letter from the school. We will be headed to England in a week to help Yuugi gather his school supplies and I assure you that all your questions will be answered then and no earlier."

A frown made its way onto Yami's face, but he kept his mouth shut. He could have kept trying to press Solomon for answers, however the man was stubborn, plus Yami was always taught to respect his elders. He turned back to the stove deciding to continue cooking supper and let the matter drop. It would be a week until he got his answers, but at least for the moment Yuugi was happy and that was all that really mattered at the moment.

* * *

**Sakura**: I've honestly never seen a pure black owl before, but I figured it would be awesome for Yuugi to have one. Also in the next chapter they will be taking their trip to England. Be prepared for lots of times skips in the next couple of chapters, because I'm trying to get Yugi into his schooling sooner so we can get to the really interesting stuff.

**Yumi**: Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Thanks to all those who have reviewed and are enjoying the story. So long as some people are reading I will continue writing this story...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

The noisy sound of a train passing by woke Yuugi up early without warning as it rattled the room he was in slightly. As he looked out the slightly smudged covered windows he could the rising of the sun and the train passing by on the tracks. He looked around the room to remember where he was as he was still half asleep. Yuugi along with his lover and grandfather arrived late last night in London, England one week after Yuugi received his letter. Solomon had led the two boys to a place known as the Leaky Cauldron which is where they would be housed for a few days for Yuugi to get his things. The placed was covered in magic to keep muggles from knowing of it, but it had been so late last night that Yuugi had not even had the chance to look around.

The room he was in was simple with two windows, a four poster full size bed, small bench in front of a fireplace and a room that was their bathroom. Solomon had the room across the hall, but allowed Yuugi and Yami to share a room. The fireplace was still going from the night before so the room was still heated from the slight morning chill outside. London's weather was not much different from Japan, but without so much sun and heat. It had gotten chilly that night, that Yuugi and Yami ended up clinging to each other for warmth and since Yuugi liked to snuggle.

In all, the place was nice if someone looked past the really old look of the building. Yuugi had never seen a building so old before and it looked as if the place could collapse at any point. As he pulled himself out of his lover's hold, Yuugi got out of bed and carefully walked across the wood floor that creak with every move he made.

Yami groaned at the noise quickly pulling the covers over his head. Between the train that had just passed by and Yuugi's footsteps it would have been a surprise if he had not woken up.

A chuckle escaped Yuugi's mouth as he continued his way into the bathroom and did his business, before coming back out to prepare for the day. He was finally out of Domino and in a world where he belonged. There was no way Yuugi was going to waste the day sleeping.

Once he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black and purple striped shirt, he sipped on his tennis shoes and headed out for the day to find some food. As he walked out of his room, he noticed his grandfather step out of his room also dressed for the day. The old man looked like he belonged among the wizards as he was dressed in dress pants, a white button down shirt, and a black robe. It looked good on the old man, but if he had worn that in Domino he would have gotten a few looks.

"Good morning grandpa," Yuugi greeted his grandfather.

Solomon smiled at his grandson. "Good morning to you too, will Yami be joining us for breakfast?"

Yuugi shrugged as they started down the hallway toward the stairs to the pub downstairs. "He has never been a morning person, so it might be lunch before we see him." As they reached the bottom they found a booth and sat at it. A waitress came over and took their order before walking off.

There was magic everywhere Yuugi looked from the waitress with her pen and notebook floating in midair taking their order by itself to the man a few tables over moving his finger to make a spoon stir his coffee without him doing it as he read the newspaper in his hands.

It was so much to take in and it so made Yuugi wish he was allowed to use magic outside of his schooling. Hogwarts was finally going to be the escape he needed to be free to do what he wanted. He just hoped there was a way for Yami to come along with him.

His grandfather had informed him about the letter he received from the headmaster about meeting at the Leaky Cauldron so they could discuss Yuugi's transfer into Hogwarts. It was the perfect chance for Yuugi to speak with the headmaster about Yami joining him before the school year started. There had to be some kind of job Yami could get so they would not be separated. Yuugi was not sure how he would be able to function around new people without his grandfather or Yami there with him. He had developed a dependence on them.

Before long their food arrived and Yuugi watched to see if his grandfather would use any magic, but nothing. He did everything like a muggle would and he wondered if his grandfather was doing it only because of Yuugi or he had really changed into not relying on the art of magic.

"So, where would you like to go first?" Solomon asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

Yuugi swallowed his bit of eggs. "I'm not sure, but it might be best to get my books first since there are so many. I can't understand why I need books ranging from third year to sixth year."

Solomon agreed with him about the books. "It could just be that they want to see how much you really know. There is not many wizard and witch children that I know of that are homeschooled."

"I'm probably the only one seeing at the ministry keep such a close eye on me." Yuugi grumbled as he stabbed a piece of sausage. "No offence to you grandpa, but I'm glad I'm going to Hogwarts."

A small smile made its way onto Solomon's face. "It's alright my boy. I understand the need for you to be free, but I will miss you."

Yuugi smiled back. "I'll miss you too."

After that breakfast was pretty much quiet until a certain crimson eyed wizard managed to make his way downstairs an hour later in time to get some breakfast. He was in a sour mood until a good morning kiss from Yuugi woke him up and caused Solomon to scold the two playfully. Once everyone was feed they made their way behind the pub to the back alley where the wizarding market was.

* * *

The idea was to spend a few hours in the wizarding market known as Diagon alley before returning to the pub for lunch, however Yuugi ended up having different plans. They spent most of the morning exploring the streets and different shops before finally Yuugi allowed his grandfather to lead him to the local bookstore to purchase all of his books and then to the robe shop for his robes he would need for school.

It was required that students wear a uniform to class, but the upper classes were allowed to wear their own causal clothes when not in class. Yuugi on the other hand was not a fan of the uniform and refused to have one, but the robes he was fine with. Solomon had been patience with Yuugi all morning, but nearly reached his limit when Yuugi gave him a hard time about the uniforms. In the end Yuugi explained he would talk to the headmaster about his uniforms and that his grandfather did not need to worry so much.

After that the group ended up in the pet shop even though Yuugi already had Akumu since he was a little child. It was one of the few things he had been allowed to keep that he was given from his parents. Akumu had once belonged to his father before he disappeared and Solomon had allowed Yuugi to keep the owl since the two had a connection. On the other hand Yami had never been allowed a pet as a child because both his parents had never allowed him to have one under their roof. Since Yami was no longer under their roof, he allowed Yuugi to help him pick out a cat.

At first the idea of a cat in the house made Yuugi feel a little uncomfortable, but after seeing Yami's happy smile at the cat selection he decided to get over it. The pair ended up with a dark gray cat with black ears and tail along with glowing yellow eyes. Yami had decided to name him Sphinx after the great Sphinx statue in Egypt.

In the end it was well past lunch before the group finally made it back to the pub. Yuugi and Yami put Yuugi's purchases away while Solomon found them a table at the now crowded pub down stairs. Sphinx happily curled up on their bed, while Akumu gave the cat a funny look before going back to sleep in her cage not at all scared of the feline.

Yuugi and Yami joined Solomon downstairs for some lunch as they await their appointment with the headmaster. Honestly Yuugi was getting more and more restless as the day went on.

"When is this meeting anyway?" Yuugi questioned as he stole some of Yami's food. His plate had been cleared as soon as he got it.

Yami glared at his partner and moved his plate closer to Yuugi knowing it was a losing battle to try and keep the food from Yuugi when he was really hungry.

Solomon chuckled at the two. "It will be during dinner time. Professor Dumbledore requested a special room so we could all dine together and talk in private."

Yuugi sighed as he placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "I'm ready to go already. I know this is only a meeting but I wish I was leaving now for Hogwarts."

An arm wrapped around Yuugi's shoulders as he was pulled closer to Yami. "You're not ready to get rid of us that quick are you love?" Yami asked with fake hurt.

Yuugi quickly shook his head and smiled up at his lover. "No and don't worry I will find a way to get you to come with me to Hogwarts."

Yami raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really..?"

"I'm sure the headmaster could find you a job," Solomon pointed out. "It would probably make your parents happy to know you have gotten a job."

Yami had to agree with him there. "Yeah, I'm sure they are tired of spending me a weekly allowance to pay for my expense of staying with you two."

"Then it's settled, we will both make sure you have a job at Hogwarts." Yuugi stated firmly meaning he would not stop until it was confirmed they were both going to Hogwarts.

* * *

As soon as the sun started to set most of the occupants of the Leaky Cauldron were in their rooms or downstairs getting some dinner. Yuugi made his way down a hallway to room number thirteen to see the headmaster of Hogwarts. After lunch Yuugi had been allowed to go to his room and look over his school supplies, while Solomon borrowed Yami for a minute to run an errand. It was kind of nice to have some alone time, but now he was just ready to get this meeting over with.

When he reached the door he could hear distance voices inside and curiosity was going to get the better of him so he thought about eavesdropping, but then he recognized his lover's voice. With a smile he knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when a second later it opened on its own. Once he was in the room, Yuugi closed the door behind him and quickly joined the three men sitting around a table. His grandfather sat beside another old man, who looked way older than Solomon.

The headmaster stood up to greet Yuugi allowing him to get a good look at the older wizard. He was tall and thin with silver hair and beard. His blue eyes twinkled with kindness and mischief hidden behind half-moon spectacles that rested on a crooked nose. His robes were of a light green almost gray look in the fireplace light.

The two shook hands as Yuugi politely introduced himself. "My name is Yuugi Mutou. It's good to meet you headmaster. "

"Ah! Yes I know who you are. My name is Albus Dumbledore and you may address me as professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore replied with a smile as he let go of Yuugi's hand. "Let us sit down and enjoy this meal before we get down to business."

Yuugi agreed and took his place beside Yami across from Dumbledore and Solomon. As soon as he sat down, Yami kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer. A grin formed on his face as he curled into the warmth that was his partner. He wasn't sure why Yami was being so affection in front of company, but he honestly wasn't complaining.

"So what did you do while I wasn't around?" Yuugi asked Yami after he took a bite and swallowed.

Yami was silent for a minute avoiding Yuugi's glaze it seemed. He took a quick look at Solomon, who gave him a look Yuugi did not have time to see because his eyes were looked worried at Yami.

"Yami…?"

The young adult snapped out of it as he put on a fake smile for Yuugi. "Just a quick errand before we came here for the meeting. It was only ten minutes before you joined us."

There was some part of Yuugi that believed Yami was hiding something, but decided to let it go for now. "Oh okay…" Yuugi replied finally turning his attention from Yami to his grandfather. "I hope you were able to get your errands finish."

Solomon nodded. "It was simple and fast thanks to Yami's help. It leaves room tomorrow for us to explore the rest of London during our stay."

Those words were enough to divert Yuugi attention to the fact that they were still going to be in London for a few more days. He was not looking forward to going back to Domino any time soon and he voiced it too. "I'm not looking forward to going home any time soon. This place is so much more awesome."

"Perhaps you would not have to go back to Domino until winter break…" Dumbledore spoke up catching everyone's attention. The only one who seemed surprised by the proposal was Yuugi. The teen looked at the headmaster like he had grown a second head.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked seriously hoping it was not some sick joke.

"The minister and I came to an agreement when it was decided you would join Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore explained to him. "If you wanted to, I would like to extend an invite for you to join Hogwarts within the week, so you may explore the school. This would however come with the catch of being tested so you may be placed in the best classes."

Yuugi finally figured out why he had been required to get all those books. "So all those books I bought will be used to help me be placed in the best classes?"

Dumbledore nodded. "After you have been placed in your classes, we can return the books you do not need unless you wish to keep them. Since you have been home schooled, you may be on a different level from the other students and it would not be wise for you to be placed in a class that is too easy for you."

"Will I be allowed to participate in class even without a wand?" Yuugi questioned. Ever since he was little he remembered being able to do magic perfect without the use of a wand unlike his professors from the ministry along with his grandfather and Yami.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "You are perfectly capable of controlling your magic without the use of a wand. All the teachers will be aware of this so you will have nothing to worry about."

So far everything was turning out great for Yuugi. Everything seemed too good to be true, but there was still one more thing that Yuugi wished to discuss with the headmaster. "It's always been a dream of mine to attend Hogwarts," Yuugi informed Dumbledore before looking at his lover. "However I'm entering at an older age than normal and I really don't know anyone there. I was wondering if it was at all possible for Yami to join me. It would make me feel more at home if I could at least have my best friend there."

Those words always put a smile on Yami's face. "I know it may be a little too much to ask professor. I graduated years ago, but we really don't like the idea of being away from each other for too long." Yami explained to the headmaster. He remembered Dumbledore from his time at Hogwarts and the man could be understanding. Even though there may not be an opening at Hogwarts he was at least hoping he could go to at least help Yuugi adjust to the school. His first time at Hogwarts had been a little nerve wrecking but he made friends within his first year. Yuugi however was considered a sixth year, so it would be tougher on him. Then there was the fact that for some reason Yami did not feel comfortable with Yuugi leaving him just yet. He did not want to seem like a controlling boyfriend, but he had become very protective over him.

Dumbledore did not even appear surprised by the request. He just continued to smile at the two with this knowing look on his face. "I've already discussed this with Solomon through letters before you all arrived in London. He mentioned how close the two of you are and I think it is a good idea for Yami to join Yuugi. I would hate to make Yuugi feel uncomfortable during his stay at Hogwarts." He produced an envelope out of nowhere and passed it over to Yami. "There is a new teacher coming to Hogwarts this year and he is new to teaching. Since you are willing and looking for a job, I think it would be good for you to be his assistant. This way he has helped with his course load and you will be allowed to board with Yuugi."

Yami took the envelope and was quick to open it to find supplies he would need as an assistant. He would also need teacher robes so he was not misjudged as a student. "I can't thank you enough headmaster. I've always had a dream of teaching and this will push me toward that goal." There were not many people who knew of that dream, because in school he had been seen as a slacker and a troublemaker even though he got his work done. It was mostly his friends who got him into trouble.

Yuugi grinned and hugged Yami. "I knew it would have been worth asking. I wonder who you will be assisting," He read the paper in front of Yami, but it did not say which class. It did not really matter so long as the teacher did not keep Yami busy all the time.

As the two got into a discussion about what they would do when they got to Hogwarts, Solomon turned a knowing eye toward Dumbledore, who only smiled back at him as he raised his glass to take a drink.

Hogwarts was certainly going to have an interesting year once those two arrived.

* * *

Sakura: There was some confusion about this so I'm going to clear it up so no one else is confused. As few may have figured out by the title, Harry will be in his third year. Yuugi on the other hand has been home schooled. He is on a different level than everyone, so his classes will vary between third year to sixth year. I'm working out which classes he will have, but he will have a few with Harry. Yuugi is older than Harry, but may have classes with him. If you have any more questions please do not be afraid to ask, I will answer all questions to the best of my ability without spoiling the story.

Yumi: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Small Note**

**Sakura:** I'm pleased with how this story is coming along. This chapter will start the long journey of finding out about Yugi's past.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A week and a half Yuugi spent in London, England at the Leaky Cauldron awaiting the day he would head to Hogwarts only to realize all his things he would really need like clothes were in Domino. If he was going to spend a year at Hogwarts he was going to need more than just the clothes he bought for the week trip to England. So sadly after all the fun they had in the wizarding market known as Diagon alley the trio was to returned to Domino for two days to allow Yuugi and Yami to pack. It had been a huge surprise to the two that they could spend the rest of their summer at Hogwarts, so they wish they had knew sooner so they would not have to return to Japan.

The only good thing about the two day stay in Domino was that it went by quickly. Solomon gladly distracted the boys by letting them work in the shop, so time went by much faster. Before anyone knew it July first was upon them and Yuugi was in the middle of the living room dressed in dark blue jeans, white tank top, and a black wizard robe ready for school. Yami walked down from upstairs looking a little more professional, but not by much in a pair of black leather pants, a crimson polo shirt, and his black wizard robes. His black wand with a crimson tint to it was in his hands having probably just used it.

Yuugi was bouncing in place from the excitement. "Are we ready to go?"

Yami chuckled at Yugi's excitement. "Almost, I think your grandfather wants a proper goodbye first."

"I have no idea what is taking him so long," Yuugi mumbled, before asking out loud, "So did you see off all our things?"

"Yes, the house elves that came to get our things explained that they will be in the dorm we will be staying in once we get to Hogwarts," Yami explained before kissing Yuugi to get him to calm down. "Everything is taken care of so nothing to worry about."

Yuugi pouted. "I'm not worried, but I want to go before someone changes their mind and I can't go."

"I seriously doubt Dumbledore would forbid you from coming if someone from the ministry changed their mind." Solomon said as he walked into the living room carrying a wrapped gift. "I'm hurt that you want to leave so badly," He then said with a fake sad look in his eyes.

Yuugi smiled and hugged his grandfather once the old man was close enough. "I'll write every week and you'll see me again on Christmas."

Solomon hugged him back. "I know you will, but I'll still miss the both of you being around." He then pulled back and handed Yuugi the wrapped gift. "I want you to have this, but don't open it until tomorrow."

Yuugi looked the gift over trying to figure out what it could be. It looked to be the size of a hard back book, but what could be so special about a book? "Why can't I open it now?" He questioned.

"It's a surprise I think you'll enjoy and I just want you to wait until you get to Hogwarts."

As much as Yuugi wanted to open it, he decided to go with his grandfather's wishes and pocketed the gift in his huge robe pockets. "I'm sure I'll love whatever it is." He hugged his grandfather one last time before joining Yami's side and wrapping his arms tightly around Yami's waist.

"Be careful with my grandson. I want him back in one piece." Solomon teased Yami, knowing that Yami would never let anything happen to Yuugi.

Yami agreed. "He's in good hands," He said before wrapping his arms tightly around Yuugi and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

By the time the world quit spinning, Yuugi felt like he was going to be sick. Within a matter of seconds he and his lover appeared on an empty platform that served as the Hogwarts Empress stopping point however the train was nowhere in sight. The only thing that met their eyes was trees on all sides of them and the cloudless blue sky above them.

Yuugi stepped away from his lover and sat his butt down on the ground before he passed out. Never in his life had he experienced something like that and he really did not want to do it again.

"First time I've ever apparated with someone," Yami pointed out kneeling down and rubbing Yuugi's back. "I think I did a pretty good job, minus the fact you look like you could puke at any minute."

Yuugi glared at his partner. "That completely sucked, if that is what apparating is for wizards I never want to learn it."

Yami chuckled. "At least you did not lose your breakfast. I nearly lost my lunch than passed out on the floor. It took me a full day to recover." He stood up and looked around them. "It's only unpleasant the first few times, but once you get used to it, it is the fastest way to travel."

Before standing back up Yuugi took a few deep breaths to calm him-self and then stood up on shaky legs. He kept a firm grip on Yami's arm to keep from falling back down. "Why couldn't you have gotten us closer to the school?"

Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi and led him off the platform and on to a dirt road. "The school has a barrier around it to protect the students. Dumbledore informed me that the closet I could get to the school was this platform. He should have a carriage here ready for us to take us up to the school."

Sure enough when Yuugi looked ahead of them, on the dirt path was a black carriage with the door open ready for them. It was being pulled by two horses that looked both demonic and skeletal. Yuugi walked right up to the first horse and gently petted its nose. It seemed to like the attention as it nuzzled Yuugi's hand.

"You can see them?"

Yuugi looked to Yami with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Of course, why wouldn't I be able to see them?"

Yami looked a bit afraid to say something, but with a sigh he spoke his next words carefully. "They are called Thestrals. Normally the only people who can see them are those who have witnessed death."

A little color drained from Yuugi's face as he pulled his hand back as if burned and slowly moved back over toward Yami by the carriage door. He looked at Yami still confused on why he could see them. "I've never witnessed anyone's death. I shouldn't be able to see them right?"

Yami shrugged as he got into the carriage with Yuugi right behind him. The door closed behind them and the carriage started to move. "I've honestly have no idea why you can see them, but it's not as terrible as you think it is. They are just misunderstood creatures who can't help that only those who have seen death can see them."

"So since you know so much about them, I'm guessing you can see them. Can I ask why?" Yuugi asked hoping to not pull up some bad memories for Yami. He knew most of Yami's life, but they had only been dating for a little while so there was still some of Yami's past that he did not know.

"It's alright, long story short Seto, one of my cousins I told you about, and I witnessed his father's death. We had been out shopping with him when some guy came up and shot his father. The guy got away, but we had to sit there and watch as his father bleed to death on the sidewalk. I was only twelve at the time, so every year I came to Hogwarts and rode these very carriages I had to deal with being one of the few students who could see them. It took my defense against the dark arts teacher to explain them to me since my friends thought I was crazy petting invisible horses." Yami looked out the window and could see the castle gates coming up.

Yuugi hated to hear what Yami went through as a kid and it made him wonder if he had witnessed something back when he was a child but just couldn't remember. "It's terrible you have to see death to be able to see them. They are beautiful creatures."

Silence filled the carriage after that before it pulled to a stop in front of the castle gates. When the two got out they were greeted by an eleven foot tall man, who was huge with bushy black hair and beard. Yuugi looked up at him cursing his shortness because he barely reached the man's waist.

Yami chuckled at Yuugi's shocked look, but greeted the man at the gate like an old friend. "It's good to see you Hagrid."

The giant of a man smiled down at the two. "Good to see ya too, Yami. It's been a few years since I see ya, I think you might have grown a few inches finally." He let out a small chuckled before he turned to Yuugi, who moved a little closer to Yami. "I guessing you must be Yuugi. The names Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore sent me to lead you two to your dorm that you will be staying in."

Yuugi nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you Hagrid."

After that Hagrid pushed open the gates to the school with no problem and all three entered before they closed behind them. As they walked up the path toward the school's huge gate like front doors, Yuugi looked up at the huge castle that would serve as his home for the rest of the year. As much as the nerves were getting to him, he was still glad to be considered a student. He honestly could not wait for the school year to start.

* * *

As they traveled the halls of Hogwarts, Yuugi became fascinated by everything from the people and animals moving in the pictures to the ghost that wandered the halls. He freaked out a little when the staircase they were on moved, but Hagrid explained that the stairs sometimes have a mind of their own so to watch out for them moving. They rode two other stair cases before coming to a landing three stories up from the ground. In front of them was a picture of two wolves, one was pure white with beautiful blue eyes and the other was pure black with blood red eyes. The wolves laid on a rock with the white one snuggled up to the black one.

They both sleepily looked up at Hagrid, who simply said the word 'Werewolf' and the picture before them opened up to reveal the living quarters of the dorm. As Yuugi stepped into the room, he found it was a round room filled with a few comfy arm chairs, a couch, fireplace, rugs, and desk area with a bookshelf. There were no paintings on the wall just red velvet curtains hung all over to give the room some color from the grey stone of the castle. Up the stairs the landing branched off leading to two doors.

"Professor Dumbledore will be with you two in a minute, so make your selves at home." Hagrid informed them before leaving them to explore their living area.

Once he was gone, Yuugi walked around exploring the downstairs. "This place looks awesome. It's like a five-star apartment, but we don't have to pay anything." He turned to Yami. "Did you really have it this great when you came here?"

"It was similar, but I had to share a common room with all the other students in Gryffindor house ranging from first years to seventh years. It could get crowded rather quickly and I had to share a bedroom with four other boys." Yami explained as he headed up the stairs. He checked the first door to the left and found it was a simple bedroom with one bed, then he checked the right and found it was the same except all of their bags were there along with Yuugi's owl and his cat. Sphinx ran out of the room happy for the freedom and started to climb all over the furniture downstairs.

Yuugi gave the cat a gentle pat before joining Yami upstairs in their bedroom. "By the looks of it only two people will be living here." He looked around the room and found a simple four poster bed with black silk curtains and sheets along with another desk area, dresser and one more door. Inside that room they found a simple bathroom with toilet, sink, and a tub big enough to fit two people comfortable.

"I'm sure Dumbledore figured we would be better off with our own place. Being an assistant I probably wouldn't be allowed to live in the students dorms like the professors are not allowed. Plus I don't think we would have been able to stand living in separate rooms after sharing one for nearly two years." Yami figured as he opened the window to let some air in.

Akumu welcomed the escape as she flew off to stretch her wings. Yuugi watched her go before looking at Yami. "Then why is there a second bedroom? All your things are in here, so are we going to have to share with someone?"

Yami shrugged as he started to go through his bags and put some things up. "No idea, but if I had to guess maybe it was always this way and it leaves us with a choice to share a room or live in separate rooms. Dumbledore knows our relationship, but that doesn't mean he knows if we share a room or not."

"You have a point and I guess there is no point in questioning it since this works out perfect for us." Yuugi stated with a smile, before getting to work helping Yami. They might as well get some work done before Dumbledore showed up. The more they got done the more time Yuugi would have in exploring the castle before he had to get started with his temporary summer classes.

* * *

By night fall, Yuugi was rather tired from his long day. They had been welcomed by Dumbledore not long after they were nearly finished putting away their things and he had merrily wanted to welcome them and let them know that he would like to meet with them after dinner that night. The two were then free to explore the castle, but were warned to stay away from any locked doors, along with the whomping willow and forbidden forest outside. As they explored the castle Yuugi realized that it was not something someone could do in one day, so before lunch Yami simply showed Yuugi the main things in the castle such as the classrooms and library. Then after lunch they wandered the huge landscape, where Yami showed him the Quidditch field and his favorite spot he hung out at by the lake with his friends.

Once the sun went down Yuugi and Yami had a quick supper in the Great Hall, which Yuugi was again fascinated by since it was so big and he could just imagined the placed filled with students and teachers. Lunch in their room had been nothing compared to having supper in the Great Hall and having the place to himself with his partner. It had been kind of romantic since the ceiling had changed to show the night sky with twinkling stars.

After supper the two hurried to Dumbledore's office so as not to make the headmaster wait. Yami told the giant gargoyle statue the password, which suddenly sprang to live and moved to the side to reveal a spiral stair case. As soon as they reached the top they found two double doors to be open and waiting for them to enter.

The office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw footed desk, which Dumbledore stood behind petting a young looking phoenix with feathers the color of fire. He placed the bird back on a golden perch before turning his attention to the two.

"I'm glad to see the two of you were not too tired to meet with me," Dumbledore greeted them with a smile. "How do you like the castle so far, Yuugi?"

Yuugi walked up toward the desk with a smile of his own. "It's a beautiful place to study magic. I see why students feel so welcomed here." He turned to look at Yami who stood a little behind him. "Yami was an excellent tour guide and I think he even enjoys being here again."

Dumbledore was pleased to hear that. "Now, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you tonight," He explained as he placed a newspaper on his desk. "I know that you are glad to be here, but there is something very important I think you need to hear before you make a final decision to study magic here."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, curious to know why Dumbledore would think he would want to go home after finally getting to Hogwarts.

"As I'm sure you know there are some things the ministry wishes for you not to know, but I believe the truth must be told. This was the only place private enough for me to discuss this with you," Dumbledore informed him and with the wave of his wand all the portraits were empty leaving nothing but black canvas. "First I wish for you to see this."

The newspaper slid across the desk toward Yuugi, who stepped up to take it. As soon as his eyes landed on the person on the front page, Yuugi dropped the newspaper as if burned. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he recognized the man on the front page. It was a face he would never forget and a face he had not seen since he was three.

It took all his might not to break down and cry at the words printed above the picture. He looked up at Dumbledore with a glare. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Yuugi shouted clearly pissed at what he had been shown.

Dumbledore kept a calm face even after being shouted at by a teenager. "I assure you this is no joke. The ministry did not wish for you to know the truth. They feared if you knew that you might go looking for him. Once I heard of their plans to keep you at the ministry until he was caught I stepped in with a better solution."

"My father is not a criminal!" Yuugi yelled as he picked up the paper and threw it back on the desk. "My father loved and cared for me and papa. If he has escaped from this Azkaban it's because he is innocent."

Dumbledore agreed with him. "I know your father was an excellent man who took care of his family, but there was evidence against him at the time of his capture." He explained calmly so as not to upset Yuugi more.

"The ministry is nothing but a bunch of bloody fools! They have done nothing but ruin my life since before my fourth birthday. I always wondered why I could never see my father, but now I know it was because those idiots locked him up like a cage animal!" Yuugi said and in the fit of his anger a distance memory seem to come to the front of his mind. He remembered people from the ministry coming to their doors to arrest his father and then not long after that he was ripped from his home screaming for his papa. "That was why…" Yuugi whispered as his eyes grew wide in shock.

Yami, who had been quiet the whole time, carefully placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi..?"

An animalistic growl came from Yuugi's clench teeth as his eyes sharpen making him look more deadly. "They ripped me from my home all because of something my father did not do!" He pounced digging sharp nails into Dumbledore's desk. "Tell me everything!"

Dumbledore did not seem fazed by Yuugi's reaction. "Years ago there was a dark lord by the name of Voldermort. He had many followers some of whom came from your distance relatives. Your father was in charge of protecting a family, who Voldermort was after at the time. It was months before your fourth birthday when that family minus the son were killed by the Dark Lord. It was believed that your father was working for Voldermort and told him the location. A few days later someone else was believed to have been murdered by your father along with a few dozen muggles." He explained not stopping once until Yuugi heard everything he wanted to hear. "Once your father was arrested, the ministry saw the household was unstable and decided to put you in the protected custody of your great-grandfather the only close relative you had left."

The room started to spin for Yuugi as all the information sunk in. He let go of the desk in favor of grabbing his head and shutting his eye tight. It was all too much to take in, but one thing was clear the ministry had ruined his family and Yuugi was going to make sure they paid for it.

Sad crimson eyes watched as his lover changed before his very eyes into a pure black wolf with a hint of crimson fur. Before Yami or the headmaster could stop him, Yuugi ran out of the office as fast as his wolf form could take him.

"He just needs to be alone for the moment." Dumbledore said to Yami, who ignored the headmaster as he picked up Yuugi's shredded clothes before walked out of the office with a slam of the doors behind him.

* * *

**Sakura**: I'm sure everyone can figure out whom Yuugi's father and probably who is papa is also. Next chapter you will get to see Yuugi's true reaction to the truth and find out if he is going to stay at Hogwarts or not. Also I'm sorry if Hagrid's speech was off, I'm not very good at writing how he talks, but he won't be in the story much so sorry if he sounds too normal.

**Yumi**: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Believe me I'm glad that these chapters kept coming. I can't thank all the readers enough for reading and those who do review for each chapter. After a little break it feels good to have a story that is at five chapters already. Updates are still going to be every other week, because in another week I will have two stories I will be working on. However for now I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter as we journey deeper into Yugi's past.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**OWLs and NEWTs**

The common room was still in neat looking order, so there was a high chance that Yuugi was not too upset over the news he had received. Yami had once see Yuugi on a bad day and their room had taken the worst of the damage back in Domino. It was some weird fight between Yuugi and one of his teachers at the ministry last year, which still to this day Yami had no clue what was about since he had not been present. The only thing he truly remembered was the mess he had to clean up after Yuugi had calmed down. The boy was sweet any other day to even strangers, but get on his wrong side and it was like a beast was unleashed.

As the young adult continued his tread up the stairs to their room, he took note that the door was open and the gentle sound of a dog winning could be heard. Sphinx was sitting beside the open door looking at the bed with curious eyes as if trying to figure out what was going on. Yami dumped the torn clothes on the floor beside their empty suitcases and proceed to the bed where he carefully sat down beside the lump under the covers.

A small black nose poked its way out of the covers to smell the air. It was hard to hide the smile at how cute Yuugi could be, as Yami peeled the covers back to reveal Yuugi still in his wolf form. The wolf whined even more and covered his eyes with his paws.

"It's perfectly normal to feel upset and hurt, honey." Yami said as he bent down to kiss Yuugi's furry forehead. "I'll never understand the hurt you are going through, but I would like to be able to comfort you in some way."

Amethyst eyes looked up at Yami, before the wolf on the bed started to shift back. Yuugi wrapped the blanket around his nude body and snuggled into his boyfriend's side. No words were said as Yuugi buried his face in Yami's shoulder and cried while his partner rubbed his back.

Yami debated about saying his next words to Yuugi, but decided that he held the secret long enough. "I want to be honest about something with you. That is if you will listen and let me explain." There was a nod from Yuugi as a respond but nothing else.

"I want you to know that Dumbledore explained all about your parents to me back when we were at the Leaky Cauldron. It was when Solomon said he needed me for some errands, but really we were having an early meeting with the headmaster. They wanted me to know the truth but I had to promise not to say anything." Yami looked down and noticed Yuugi was looking at him with watery eyes. "I never wanted to keep this from you, but I want you safe. I do not believe what the ministry did to your parents was right however it was better to have you here at Hogwarts than rip away from me and Solomon to live at the ministry."

Yuugi surprised Yami when he lead up and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled away Yuugi had a small smile on his lips. "I love you too much to be mad at you." His face then took on a scowl as he glared at the floor. "The minster on the other hand I wouldn't mind ripping to pieces."

"Revenge if never the answer Yuugi no matter how much you want to get back at them," Yami pointed out, but knew Yuugi would never follow through with his threat. He may have wanted revenge but he was too kind hearted to kill. "One thing I do want to know is, are you going to stay at Hogwarts?"

It was hesitant at first, but a nod worked its way out of Yuugi. "I feel as if I'm finally in a place I belong. My grandfather, parents, and even you were allowed to attend, so I'm not going to give up this chance."

"I'm glad to hear that." It was then Yami's turn to be hesitant as he prepared his next question. "I've only heard stories from when I was younger, but do you remember anything about your parents?"

There was a moment of silence before Yuugi moved away from Yami and turned to face him better. "I only remember their faces and names because papa would tell me stories about his younger days here at Hogwarts. We never got to spend much time together, so every time we were together we would have story time until I was too old for them." He took a deep breath to calm the new tears that wanted to come. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are my biological parents that much I truly know. We were only a family until close to my fourth birthday, but I never knew why. Remus is the one I call papa because he was the one who gave birth to me or so I was told by my grandfather. I use to think the reason I was taken from them was because I had two fathers, but grandpa set me straight staying it was something I was too young to understand. Papa would come over all the time until three years ago the visits stop and I haven't seen my daddy since I was three."

Carefully Yuugi's eyes drifted up to meet Yami's face. "I don't want to believe the stories about my father, but.." He seemed nervous about his next words. "If the stories are true do you think you would still want to be with me?"

Yami hated that Yuugi would even think he would not want to be with him just because of who is father is. "I may have heard my own stories from my childhood and believe me it was a shock to find out you were the son of Sirius Black, but nothing will change the way I feel about you." He smiled at his boyfriend and reached out a hand for him, which Yuugi took and linked their fingers together. Holding hands was one of the things they loved to do besides kissing since it showed everyone how close they truly were. "If anything I would still like to meet both your parents and hear their sides of the story." He finished.

Arms flung their way around Yami as Yuugi bear hugged him. Yuugi would never be able to thank Yami enough for coming into his life and making it just a little brighter. "I hope that happens one day." Yuugi said happy their relationship was still as great as it had been.

After a while Yami gently pulled Yuugi away as a yawn escaped the young boy. All the crying had really made him sleepy and it was nearing bedtime anyway. So being the best boyfriend ever, Yami got Yuugi some boxers and pajamas to change into, while he wrote a note to Dumbledore and sent Sphinx to deliver it. They would have to finish the meeting with the headmaster the next day, but for now it was time for both of them to get some rest.

As Yami set to get changed, Yuugi noticed the torn clothes on the floor and blushed. "I hate when that happens…" He grumbled to himself. Since he had not been allowed to use magic outside of school transforming into a wolf had been limited since he could not use a spell to keep his clothes intact. He was allowed to use magic in Hogwarts, but with being so upset Yuugi had forgotten to do the spell on his clothes. Over the week he was going to need to relearn the spell and make sure all his clothes would hold up for the semester. As much of a burden as it was, Yuugi did like his wolf side and there was no way he was going to spend the year without transforming at least a few times.

Once dressed Yami noticed where Yuugi was looking and chuckled. He crawled into bed beside his lover and pulled him close. "I'll fix those tomorrow." He promised Yuugi as he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Yuugi smiled at that and snuggled down under the covers. As he closed his eyes to sleep he made a promise to himself that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

The next morning proved to be a challenge for Yuugi as he woke up with a slight headache and unfamiliar surroundings. It took the teen a minute to realize where he was before he sat up to stretch. The bed was empty so Yami must have already begun the day. The bathroom door had been left open so since the bath was free, Yuugi forced himself out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and then headed into the bathroom.

After a quick twenty minute bath, he readied himself for the day before making his way downstairs to the common room. He was surprised to not only find Yami, but the headmaster as well having tea by the fireplace. They looked up as he entered the room and there was an eerie silence between all three.

Yuugi knew that he needed to apologize for his behavior the night before so once he was in front of the two he politely bowed to Dumbledore. "I apologize for my behavior last night headmaster."

Dumbledore simply waved his apologize off. "It is no problem. I can understand your anger and upset over what was discussed. I would have been surprised had you not acted like that."

With that weight lifted off his chest, Yuugi took his place beside Yami who handed him a cup of warm tea to wake him up. He kept quiet as he sipped his tea not sure what he could say after his little blow up last night.

Yami seemed to sense his discomfort because he was the one to speak up next. "Yuugi, I sent professor Dumbledore a letter last night to let him know of your choice to stay. He wishes to discuss with you this morning about your classes this summer since that did not get to happen last night." Yuugi nodded his head and gave his full attention to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore set his cup down on a side table and folded his hands in his lap. "I've looked over your records from the ministry and while in some classes you are at the correct level. I have also noticed that the ministry has failed to teach you some of the basic subjects along with giving you the necessary wizarding exams that most students take in their fifth year."

This was clearly news to Yuugi as he looked confused. "What else has the ministry done to ruin my life?" There was nothing that was going to stop Yuugi's hate for the wizarding government. First they messed up his family and now it seems they were messing with his schooling by having him homeschooled.

"Most first years have eight core classes they take while second to fifth years take seven core classes. I've taken note that the ministry has only given you six core classes. Also you were not given any electives by your third year like most students here at Hogwarts. By a student's third year they are allowed at least two electives or more as side courses." Dumbledore explained as he produced a piece of parchment which he passed to Yuugi. "Now I am not worried about the electives as much as I am your classes. The parchment has a list of electives available that I will allow you to look over and I will need to know which two or more you have chosen by the end of the week. Your classes however are a different story…"

Yuugi handed the parchment over to Yami deciding to look over it later. "What about my classes?"

"It's nothing too serious," Dumbledore assured him. "However it seems the ministry kept your classes on a low level so as of now you are considered in the third and fourth year when you are the age of a sixth year. Because of this, I will bring in professors of this school to test you and find out your real level. Two of these professors will be here tomorrow so that allows you one more day to relax. The rest will come later and by time the new school year starts I will have a proper schedule for you."

That did not sound bad to Yuugi and at least Dumbledore seemed to care about his education. He was a little upset that his grandfather had not picked up on this, but he could never blame the man who raised him. More than likely the ministry even hid it from his guardian. "What were the two core classes I have gone without all this time?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts and Flying…"

Yami developed a look of confusion. "Why would they choose not to teach him those two classes? I mean Flying is a class taught to only first years." He remembered learning flying on his first day of classes in his first year. He and Yuugi had never been given the chance to go flying so he had no idea that Yuugi might not have ever been on a broomstick before.

"The reason was not recorded in Yuugi's files," Dumbledore informed them keeping his attention on Yuugi. "Defense against the Dark Arts is one of the main classes I wish to test you on over the summer however the new professor will not be available until the new school year starts. I do have a few professors, who could teach the subject but have chosen to teach other subjects. They will take turns giving you lessons until the level you are on is determined. As for the flying class, I've decided if you wish to learn, I will allow Yami here to teach you over the summer and once the term starts, I will get our flying instructor to finish your lessons. It does not take long to learn flying, but it can be difficult for some."

The idea of being high up did not appeal to Yuugi, but he was willing to give it a shot. "One last question, I heard something about wizarding exams?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Fifth year students are given wizarding exams known as OWLs to test their knowledge and if they receive a certain grade such as an Outstanding in a subject they may choose to continue that class up to their NEWT exams their final year here. Some professors only take students with certain passing grades, so for those that do not make the grade may choose to drop that core class. The NEWT exams may help a witch or wizard get the job they wish to have once they graduate. By the middle of august I would like you to be tested to see if you truly need all your core classes and for you to see if there is a subject you wish not to take for your NEWT" He finished letting all the information sink in for Yuugi. It took a minute for the young man to process what he was told before he addressed the headmaster once more.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me headmaster, I'll be sure to prepare for tomorrow and look over these elective classes." Yuugi said as he stood up along with Dumbledore. They shook hands briefly, before Dumbledore took his leave so the boys could be alone.

Once he was gone, Yami gently took Yuugi by the waist and pulled him close. "I know that was a lot to take in, but I could use some breakfast." Yuugi had to agree with him on that, so the two made their leave to head to the Great Hall for some food.

* * *

There are some children and teens in the world that crave summer vacation, but Yuugi was not one of them. The sixteen year old was ready for the school term to start and by mid-august after all his lessons and exams were done he was still pumped to see his schedule. While he was required to take certain lessons and the OWLs, after his OWL test results were in Dumbledore offered Yuugi a chance to go ahead and take the NEWT exams. The reason was unknown to Yuugi, but he decided to take them and see what they were like. Instead of taking only a few like other students, Yuugi took a NEWT in all of the core subjects. The only classes he did not take exams in were electives because those classes would not start until the school year. The summer had been awesome and the professors were nice, except one.

Professor Snape, the potions master, butted heads with Yuugi no matter how well Yuugi did in his lessons. Yuugi tried his hardest to impress the teacher, however nothing seemed to work. So after only one week with the professor, he gave up and decided if at all possible he would not take potions while attending Hogwarts. He did not care how well he did on his exams; he was not going to be in a class where the teacher hated him for no reason. Yami had told him Snape pretty much hated everyone and it had been his least favorite class even after receiving perfect scores.

The only subject Yuugi hated with a passion was flying. It may have sounded fun but after only one lesson with Yami, Yuugi threw in the towel and gave up. It wasn't that Yami was a bad teacher, it just so happened that Yuugi found out he disliked heights more than he thought. He nearly fainted once he was up in the air and fell to his death had it not been for Yami staying close. Every time he got too high off the ground he would get lightheaded, so they both decided to keep it close to the ground and ended Yuugi's flying class with the very basic of just getting on the broom and getting it a small foot off the ground. Dumbledore had agreed with Yuugi's choice of not taking a flying class because honestly there were other ways for wizards to get around without a broomstick.

Once Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts from the ministry after lunch, Yuugi and Yami headed to his office to meet with him about Yuugi's test results. At that moment they were standing outside the two double doors and it only took one knock before the doors opened. The two stepped inside to see the place the same as it was last time and Dumbledore was behind his desk with a file in front of him.

The two took seats in front of the headmaster's desk and waited to see what he had to say.

Dumbledore offered a smile to the two. "I know things have quieted down since you have finished your lessons. Are you still ready for the school year to begin, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded. "I am it will be nicer to have classes with other students. It's different I'm sure than what I'm used to of having one on one with professors." His eyes drifted to the file on the desk. "Are those my test results?"

"Yes they are and I must say you are an exceptionally bright student. We have not seen another student with your talent for years." The headmaster passed the file onto Yuugi so he could see for himself his grade level.

The teen took the file and opened it to see his lesson level and the exam results for both the OWLs and NEWTs. As he read over everything his eyes slowly got bigger not believing what he was seeing. He looked up to the headmaster once he was done. "There must be some mistake…"

"I'm sorry, but the tests do not lie. As I have said you are an extremely bright student. There is more to magic than just being smart, because the one who wields the magic must also know how to use it."

Yami lean a little closer to Yuugi to try and see what he was seeing. "What are the scores?"

Yuugi took a deep breath before letting his partner know what he made. "I'm way pass a seventh year in all my classes and my exam grades are all perfect scores." He passed the file onto Yami so he could see for himself.

Once Yami read over what was inside he whistled. "I knew you were talented, but this is amazing." He smiled at Yuugi. "I think I understand why the ministry went so easy on you. It's because you did not need their schooling to begin with."

The younger male was still in a slight state of shock. Some of the courses he had never had before like Defense against the Dark Arts, yet everything he learned in those lessons came so natural to him. "So what will I do now for classes? I've already passed my NEWT exams for all core classes. I probably shouldn't even be here."

"I think you will still do well here." Dumbledore said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his desk and handed it to Yuugi. "I've made up a schedule I think will work fine with you. You still have not taken elective courses so you will not be without classes that will be new to you. I put the two electives you requested on the schedule and you will start at a third year level. The core classes on the schedule will range from third year to fourth year. The reason behind that is because I think those classes may seem easy for you, but they are not for others. By placing you in those classes you can be a tutor to students and the professors have agreed that if any student is having trouble they will send them your way."

Yuugi looked over his schedule and did notice a lot of third year classes, but also some fourth year, "Why not first or second year students, along with upper classes from fifth year and up?"

"The first and second year students are still new to the school and it's best to let the professors handle them. The fifth year students this year will be taking the OWLs so there focus really needs to be on their exams. Lastly the sixth and seventh year students have pretty much figure out how this school works and have found the core classes they do best in. They would probably not need your help much." Dumbledore explained his reasoning.

"The third and fourth years are kind of in the middle." Yami pointed out causing the two to look at him. "I remember I used to struggle in some of my classes my third year because while I was no longer new and I also was starting to slack up as I made friends."

"That is correct Mr. Sennen although as I recall you were especially bright in both potions and defense against the dark arts. This would be why I have planned you as an assistant to the defense against the dark arts teacher." Dumbledore told him.

Yami blushed at being reminded of his grades at Hogwarts. He never tried to be smart, but like Yuugi the classes just came natural to him. "I don't think there ever was a Sennen who was not bright in potions or defense against the dark arts."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at that. "Why is that?"

Yami looked at Yuugi not sure what to say, but knew better than to keep secrets. "I never told you this because I feared how you would see me like others do. However my family is very well known for how well they handle dark magic. My family line can be traced back to the ancient Egyptians when magic first become known to people. The members of the Sennen family have never used their dark magic for wrong doing, but there were some that followed the Dark Lord and it has changed the looks on my family name."

"But I thought your parents were the head of the darks arts at the minster?" Yuugi questioned. If the family name was so bad then the minister would not have hired Yami's parents.

"It took years before my parents got where they were today and that was only after the dark lord fell. My parents along with my cousins distance themselves from the rest of my family since they did not support the dark lord. Personally I think the minster hired my parents to keep a better eye on them." Yami rolled his eyes after saying that and crossed his arms. "It was one of the reasons I did not follow in their footsteps after school. I was going to live my life the way I wanted not the way the ministry wanted."

Yuugi felt sorry for Yami. All this time he had thought Yami had a normal life, but deep down he had been just as trapped like Yuugi because of the family name. "I was so sheltered all my life that there was no way I knew about your family name and my grandfather clearly was not worried because he was the one who introduced us." He turned back to Dumbledore knowing later he and Yami could talk. "Speaking of family name, what did you find out about my last name?"

"I have found out by records and your grandfather that your last name was never changed. Your grandfather and papa made the choice to call you Yuugi Mutou so if you were to interact with others they could not push you away because of your last name. According to your records your legal name is still Yuugi Black so as you requested as you attend this school you will be known as such." Dumbledore informed him. "Although I'm not sure how others students will feel toward you. If you have any troubles feel free to come see me at any time."

Yuugi agreed. "I don't care what others think. I'm proud of my family and I know my father is innocent no matter what others believe." He looked at his schedule and just than noticed that his true name was at the top and it made him smile. "Thank you for all you have done headmaster." He stood with Yami since there were no more questions to be answered.

"It is no problem at all Yuugi. Hogwarts is happy to have you here." Dumbledore said as he saw them to the door. "Remember classes start September second, but students will be arriving September first. If you have any last minute questions before than feel free to come to my office."

Yuugi thanked him one last time before the two left. With a few weeks left of summer vacation Yuugi and Yami would need to figure out what to do to entertain themselves until then. However at the moment they had a few things they needed to discuss together, before classes did start.

* * *

Sakura: So things are looking up for Yuugi and he also learned something he did not know about his lover. The rest of the chapters will get into the students coming to Hogwarts and the beginning of classes.

Yumi: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Things are about to get really interesting...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sorting Hat**

In the safety of his and Yami's bedroom, Yuugi rested against the headboard of his bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. On his lap was a regular size black book with his name Yuugi Black written in a beautiful gold cursive across the front. The day after Yuugi had arrived at Hogwarts and learned the truth about why he was really there; he woke up the next morning and somehow remembered his grandfather's gift. He had opened it to find a simple black book, but it was the contents of the book that surprised him. It turned out that the book was really a memory book.

When he had opened the book he found pictures and paragraphs written about his birth up until his third birthday. He remembered feeling overwhelmed by the first few pictures that he almost refused to look at the rest. It would only bring up painful memories, but Yami supported him and helped him. According to the letter inside from his grandfather, his papa had given it to him to hold on to until Yuugi got older. Once Yuugi was of age and could live on his own his grandfather was to give it to him as a present to prove his parents loved and cared for him until they lost him. However Solomon had figured Yuugi needed the book more now than ever because of what was happening. He even apologized for hiding so much from the teen, but Yuugi could never blame his grandfather.

After going through the book with Yami the two realized that there was more hidden from Yuugi besides his last name. By looking at the photos it was easy to tell Yuugi looked nothing like his parents, however in Yuugi's baby and toddler photos he did. This also was explained in the letter from grandpa, since the old man figured Yuugi would question that. Turns out once Yuugi was in his grandfather's custody not only would his last name change, but his looks would change too so he would have a whole new identity. By the baby and toddler photos it was easy to tell Yuugi got his looks from his father more than his papa. It was no surprise there why the ministry would want his looks changed too. The main changes were to his hair and eyes. Normally his black hair was spiked into a star shape with red tips while his bangs were blond and framed his face. In toddler photos Yuugi still have the same spiky hair and bangs except they were all black, the spiky hair coming from his papa's side of the family and it was easy to see why since Solomon had spiky gray hair. His eyes however were once a darker gray color and were now and had been for the longest time an amethyst color.

All the changes in his looks confused Yuugi greatly and he had no idea why his great grandfather and papa would chose that look for him until he read the first page of his memory book. The first page was dedicated to a man for whom Yuugi was named after. Yuugi was named after Solomon's son, Yuugi's great uncle Yuugi Hikari Mutou. It turned out that Solomon's son had been the last of the Mutou family line, since Solomon's daughter, Yuugi's grandmother married into the Lupin family which was a different pure blood family. The first page held so much information about Yuugi Hikari Mutou and even held a picture which looked like him in the present day from the hair to the eyes. Sadly Solomon's son died, only a few months before Yuugi was born and thus Remus named Yuugi after his favorite uncle minus the last name according to his birth records. It had been strange to Yuugi to have been for most of his childhood and teenage years to be known as Yuugi Hikari Mutou after his dead great uncle. In a way it could be seen as an honor, but now Yuugi just wanted his name to stay as it should have been Yuugi Hikari Black. That was why he had Dumbledore look into if his name had been legally changed and since it had not that came as a relief to Yuugi that he did not have to work on fighting the ministry to change it back.

The whole memory book had been an eye opener for Yuugi on a life he wish he could have kept, so every night he would look at it to give himself some peace of mind that his father was innocent. He had been staring at a photo of himself at his third birthday for the longest time when he heard the bathroom door open.

Yami stepped out in his boxers and a black tank top with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He said as he lay down on the bed beside Yuugi tossing the towel to the floor.

Yuugi chuckled as he closed the memory book and sat it on his night stand. "It was a long day and just think we have plenty of time before classes start." He lay moved down to lie beside Yami both of them now facing each other.

"At least we have cleared up all the secrets for now before the school year begins," Yami mentioned as he wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist. "So were cool about me not telling you about some of my past."

"I told you Yami, that it was fine. We talked about this just before you went to take a bath. You have every right not to bring up things from your past," Yuugi told him as he hugged Yami. "I would not have thought any different of you if you had told me about your family name. Although I think we are both in the same situation when it comes to last names."

Yami agreed with him. "I'm just glad I did not have to change my last name or looks." He ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair. "I'm kind of glad you decided to keep this look even though it's not your true look."

"It's what I have grown up with, plus I kind of like it," Yuugi grinned up at him. "It gives us that cute twin couple type of look." Yami in turned had to laugh at that.

"It's funny to see people tells us how cute we look as brothers, but then we explain to them we are in no way related," Yami said once he calmed down a little.

They shared a few chuckles together remembering all the times they went on dates and people mistook them for brothers. Many of girls and a few guys would try and hit on both of them and it was priceless to see their faces when they explained that they were a couple.

As the two calmed themselves down and pulled the covers over them to get some sleep, Yuugi continued to lie awake and stare at the canopy above them. He wondered every night how his parents were doing without him and where they could be. He would also think of things like would they be proud of him and if they ever did meet would they approve of Yami. Those questioned plagued his mind every night and he hoped one day that they would all be answered.

* * *

September first rolled around in a matter of weeks and on the day the students were to arrive at the castle it was a buzz as the place was prepared for the arrival. The Hogwarts train was scheduled to arrive at the station by night fall in time for the welcome feast. All the professors had arrived the week before to prepare their classrooms and lessons for the school year that way the first day would run smoothly.

Yuugi had gotten plenty of rest during the night so he was ready for the day ahead of him. It was going to be a big night since not only would Yuugi's first school year at Hogwarts begin, but also Yuugi would undergo the ritual for first year students. This ritual was the sorting hat and it was required of all first years to be sorted into four houses. It was something Yuugi was looking forward to, but he admitted to Yami to begin a little nervous since he would be older than all the first year students.

As the day went on and the two lovers set down for lunch that afternoon, Yami helped calm Yuugi's nerves by agreeing to role playing what would happen before the feast began. When they were done with their food and because they had the Great Hall to themselves, Yami borrowed the stool that was near the teacher's table for the sorting hat and place it where it would be placed that night.

"Now the sorting hat is still in Dumbledore's office and it's a raggedy thing with a mind of its own," Yami explained as he stood beside the stool with Yuugi standing in front of him. "The first year students will walk in with you behind them once all the other students are seated. One by one the first years will come sit on this stool and the hat will be place on their head. It will take but a second or two for the hat to decide and shout out its answer."

"So I have to put a raggedy talking hat on my head?" Yuugi asked clearly not liking that.

Yami nodded. "Hopefully your sorting goes faster, because I had to sit on this stool for a full five seconds before it decided to place me in Gryffindor." He motioned for Yuugi to come sit on the stool, which the younger did. "I'm going to be honest that all eyes will be on you, but remember that I will be right behind you at the teacher's table, so just pretend I'm the only one in the room."

Yuugi sighed as he looked around the empty room. "Easier said than done, I wish I could sit with you once it is all over."

"It's just for one night than Dumbledore said I could sit with you for the rest of the year at your houses table." Yami said to try and cheer him up. "I should be more nervous than you. I have to assist someone I have never met before. I have no idea what he is like."

"The defense against the dark arts teacher is not here yet?"

Yami shook his head. "Dumbledore said he would arrive by train with the students so I'll meet him while you're in the hall with the first years."

Yuugi hopped down from the stool and grabbed Yami's hands. "Well let's take our minds off tonight and go down to see how Hagrid is doing. I hear he is allowed to teach this year and I'm sure he is more nervous than both of us."

After that Yuugi dragged Yami out of the Great Hall and outside toward Hagrid's hut. They were still hours away from the feast so there was nothing wrong with having some fun in the warm sun shine before night fall would come.

* * *

Hours later when the sun finally started to set, the Hogwarts train pulled into the station with the students ready for another year. Yuugi was stuck following Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor, as she waited for the first years to be bought to the castle by Hargid. Yami on the other hand was in the Great Hall with the other professors waiting to meet the professor who he would work under.

At the moment the young adult was sitting one seat away from Professor Snape and neither was too happy to see each other. Yami was just glad that he and Yuugi would not have to deal with the professor during the school year. After one too many incidents of the professor making Yuugi mad and forcing the teen out of control with his wolf side, Yuugi was allowed to not take potions, however Yuugi could still help students who were struggling outside of class time.

It was at least another thirty minute wait as the students started to file into the Great Hall, before the welcome feast would begin and that was when Dumbledore appeared from a back door behind the teacher's table with another male behind him. Yami took note that the one behind Dumbledore was slightly shorter than the tall headmaster and wore teacher's robes, so he was more than likely the professor that Yami would work with.

As Dumbledore approached Yami's side of the long table, the young adult stood to greet the two. It was once Yami got a good look of the male in the light that his eyes widen. The one before him had short well-kept light and dark brown hair that stood up in a few places, but not as high up as Yami's and Yuugi's hair. He had a small mustache of the same color and his eyes were a dark green. The male could have been seen as a young handsome professor if not for the scars that marked his face that probably scared some people.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Yami for the moment when he shook hands with the professor. This had been played in his head so many different ways, but never like this. As much as the nerves started to get to him, he hated to see Yuugi's reaction during the feast.

* * *

The big moment had finally arrived. Once all the professors and older students minus Yuugi had settled themselves down, the first years and Yuugi were lead into the great hall. They were led in two lines one for girls the other for boys all the way up to the stool which held the sorting hat. It really was a raggedy old thing and once the place had quieted down, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. At first Yuugi thought it was going to speak, but instead it surprised the first years and him by singing.

It was a funny little song talking about all the houses and it seemed to lighten the mood and the song even made Yuugi feel better. Once the hat was finished, Professor McGonagall pulled out a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She told them before calling one of the student's names.

One of the young eleven year old boys stepped up to sit on the stool. After McGonagall put the hat on his head it took but a second before the student was placed in Hufflepuff. This went through until all the first years had been placed and only Yuugi was let standing all alone in front of the hat. It was a little scary being up there all by himself; however Yuugi did not have to wait long.

"Lastly we will sort our new transfer student," McGonagall announced as he held the hat above the stool for a person to sit. "Black, Yuugi…"

The hall broke out into whispers at the name, but Yuugi held his head up proud as he took his place on the stool. The hat took everyone by surprise shouting a loud 'GRYFFINDOR' without barely touching Yuugi's head as McGonagall went to lower it on his head.

A huge sigh of relief came over Yuugi as the sorting was finally over and he gladly joined the other Gryffindor students at their table. There was an open spot next to a student with silver white hair that went pass his shoulders. At first Yuugi had thought it was a girl, until he turned to smile at Yuugi and welcome him to Gryffindor. It was clearly surprising that a student would talk to him after learning his last name, but maybe this student was just overly friendly. Yuugi just decided to smile and thank the student before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"Welcome!" The headmaster said as he stood up once the sorting was done with arms opened to the students. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Let us begin the feast!"

Foods of all kinds covered the tables at his words and students did not think twice before digging in. Yuugi's stomach growled to remind him he had not had anything since lunch, so he gladly went to reach for a roast chicken leg only to have the one he was reaching for snatched from him before he could touch it. The one who had taken it was a thin blond male about a head taller than Yuugi with honey brown eyes. His hair was shaggy but well cut although some of it still fell in his face.

The silver hair teen beside him reached across and slapped the blond on the hand causing the chicken leg to fall on the blonde's plate. The blond rubbed his hand and growled at the other. "What's the big idea Ryou?"

The one called Ryou returned a glare of his own and moved the plate of chicken closer to Yuugi. "There is plenty here Joey. You could wait your turn."

"Ryou, you should know by now that Joey's stomach has a mind of its own," Another student beside Joey laughed. This one had dirty blond hair that went just passed his shoulders and dark violet eyes. Unlike the others he had sun kissed skin like Yami while Joey and Ryou were fair in skin although Ryou looked like his skin had never seen the sun since he was born.

Ryou rolled his eyes at the two across from him and smiled at Yuugi again. "Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you Yuugi," He held out his hand for a hand shake. "The name's Ryou Liddell…"

Yuugi shook the hand. "Nice to meet you, as you know I'm Yuugi Black."

"So it's true that you're related to the Sirius Black…" The blond beside Joey asked which got him a nasty look from Ryou. The other was unfazed as he looked to Yuugi waiting an answer.

It was only a matter of time before those questions would come to haunt him, but he answered truthfully anyway. "Yeah that's my father." At first Yuugi figured the three would not want anything to do with him after hearing the truth from him, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

The blond grinned, "That is so cool. He is the first person to escape that prison with his life." He put his hand out across the table. "Malik Ishtar is the name by the way."

Once Yuugi shook his hand, Joey put out his hand for Yuugi to shake too. "Joey Wheeler and if you don't mind me asking what year are ya?"

Yuugi did not know why, but he felt truly relaxed around these three and he normally only felt like that around Yami. "I'm a sixth year, but I was home schooled the first part of my life."

"I'm guessing it was because of your father?"

"Joey!" Ryou scowled. "I'm sure that is personal!"

Yuugi could not help but chuckled at them. "It's alright, but yes it was because of my father and with him on the loose it was figured best I come here to be safe."

Ryou agreed. "No safer place than Hogwarts." He then leaned in close to Yuugi. "Although we don't believe all that garbage from the ministry..."

This news shocked Yuugi as his eyes widen and he looked at the three who all just smiled at him. "What are you saying?"

"We all have our little secrets…" Malik informed him. "Although I think we better quit the mind games before we scare you off."

"Ryou, why don't you do the honors?" Joey asked of the white hair teen as he started to fill his plate again.

Ryou pulled out a locket from under his robes and opened it for Yuugi to see. Inside was a picture of Ryou, but another white hair individual was with him. It was a meaner looking Ryou with sun kissed skin and a scar under his left eye. They both looked to be close as Ryou was in the other man's arms both having smiles on their faces. The other white hair male looked familiar, but Yuugi could not place where he had seen him.

"I think he needs another hint," Malik teased at the look on Yuugi's face.

Yuugi sighed and looked up at Ryou. "Okay I have given up. I know I've seen him before, but I can't remember where."

Ryou giggle which was very much unlike a boy. "The one in the picture is my boyfriend and his name is Bakura Sennen."

It took only a second for that name to sink in and then his eyes grew in size as he stared at Ryou. "You're dating Bakura Sennen." Ryou nodded as he put his locket away.

Amethyst eyes looked to the other two to see if Ryou was kidding, but Joey only continued to grin. "He is not the only one, I'm dating Seto Kaiba."

"Lastly I'm dating Marik Sennen…" Malik said with a grin. "Plus we know you are dating their cousin Yami Sennen."

Yuugi had heard plenty of stories about Bakura, Marik, and Seto from Yami. They were all his cousins, although Bakura and Marik were more like brothers since both Bakura and Marik's parents had been arrested when they were younger so Yami's parents took them in. It wasn't until recently after Yuugi learned the truth about the last name Sennen that he figured out why Bakura and Marik's parents had been arrested. It also explained why Seto had the last name Kaiba after his mother and not his father. Sennen was not a popular last name anymore just like Black wasn't.

"At first we were not sure if you were the same Yuugi," Ryou pointed out. "We've visited Yami's parents over the summer and we saw pictures of the two of you from Japan, but Yami's parents said your name was Yuugi Mutou. It wasn't until we noticed Yami up at the teacher's table looking at you that we figured out the truth."

Yuugi was tempted to look up at the teacher's table at Yami, but held off wanting to first learn more from Ryou, Malik, and Joey. It was really nice that there were others who were dating members of the Sennen family. He had seen photos of Yami's cousins but never the boyfriends. "If you don't mind me asking how long have you been dating Yami's cousins?"

"I've been with Bakura for over two years," Ryou informed him. "We met in England where I'm from and hit it off without a problem."

Joey swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. "I've been with Seto for over two years also. We meet in Japan where I'm from and our meeting is a long story for another time." He grinned at Yuugi, but nudging Malik to show it was his turn.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Marik and I have known each other since I was little. We both grew up in Egypt, so ever since I was thirteen we have had a bit of a on and off relationship. It was only six months ago that we became serious to be called boyfriends." He then smirked at Yuugi. "Then there is you, who has been with Yami for a little over a year and as his parents put it got their baby to finally leave the nest."

Yuugi blushed at that, but was happy they were okay with being around him. The year would not be so bad if he could develop some new friends. "I wish I had known who you were to begin with. Yami does not talk much about his family even after he gets letters from his parents or cousins."

"We'll you don't have to worry about feeling left out, because if you are dating a Sennen, then you get all of us along for the ride." Joey said as he raised his glass to them before taking a drink.

A true smile lit up Yuugi's face as he fell into a conversation with the three as if they had known each other all their lives. The night was turning out awesome and he hoped it would only get better from there. Just as dessert was served and everyone was quieting down, Dumbledore stood up again, but this time behind a golden podium to address the students.

"A few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," He seemed to be addressing certain students as he looked at a few in the sea of students.

"On another note as you will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." There were murmurs about what had happened on the train, but Yuugi had no clue since he had not been there. He would have to ask Dumbledore or someone else about it later. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises. It is not in the nature of dementors to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone one of you to give them no reason to harm you."

The headmaster looked over the students before a smile came on his face. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new professors to our staff this year." He then introduced Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, which Yuugi was glad he was taking this year since it sounded fun.

"Second we have Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts along with his assistant Mr. Sennen." It was then Yuugi eyes looked to where Yami was standing and giving a small bow beside someone Yuugi thought he would not see ever again. His heart inside his chest hampered and he fear it would beat out of his chest. Tears started to well in his eyes and Yuugi wanted nothing more than to run to the man.

As Yami and Professor Lupin took their seats again, green eyes locked with amethyst. "Papa," was all Yuugi could whisper to himself as he refused to take his eyes off one of his fathers.

* * *

**Sakura**: Next chapter we will have the reunion between Yuugi and his papa. Also I wanted to let everyone know I did not have plans to add Ryou, Joey, and Malik, then I thought it might be good for Yuugi to have friends his age. Plus I love having Ryou, Joey, and Malik in my stories.

Another note Liddell was the last name of Alice from Alice in Wonderland and I love that movie (the Tim Burton remake of the movie plus the video game) so I figured why not give Ryou that last name. It's better than having his boyfriend's first name as his last name…

**Yumi**: Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Note**

**Sakura:** It's reunion time! So lets see how it goes with Yuugi getting to meet his papa again. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Reunion**

The feast seemed to move by slowly for Yuugi once Dumbledore gave his speech to the students. Everyone was having a good type catching up with friends while eating their delicious food. The only thing Yuugi could think about was getting to his papa as soon as possible. Joey, Ryou, and Malik would try to include him into their conversation, but Yuugi was only half listening to the things they were talking about. His mind was a mess as he had to fight with himself to not jump up out of his seat and run up to the teachers' table. It would not do him any good to cause a scene when he was sure there were already hushed conversations going on about him anyway.

While picking at his food, Yuugi kept looking out of the corner of his eye at his papa and Yami. His lover appeared relaxed to others, but Yuugi knew him better than that. Yami looked more tense than usual given the fact that he was now face to face with one of Yuugi's parents. This was probably not the way Yami wanted to meet Yuugi's papa, but there was no turning back now. At least Yuugi was pleased to see a smile on his papa's face as he tried to strike up a conversation with Yami. What worried Yuugi the most was that he wondered what his papa would think when he found out that his teaching assistant was dating his only child. That was going to be an interesting talk once the three were in the same room together.

As the talk grew quiet and the food started to disappear, the Head Boys and Girls of each house started to file the first years together to show them where they would be staying while the second years and up filed out of the great hall on their own. Yuugi remained in his seat even when his three new friends offered to show him to the common room. The teen kindly turned them down and said he could find his own way but he wanted to say goodnight to Yami first. He decided to keep quiet about having a different living arrangement than the normal students until tomorrow since it was getting late and he just wanted to get to his papa already.

Once the great hall cleared of students except for Yuugi, the teachers started to file out headed to their rooms for the night, leaving only Dumbledore, Remus, and Yami to come down from the teachers' table. As soon as they were the only ones in the room, Yuugi's face broke out in a smile as he ran into his papa's arms and clung to him like he was going to disappear again.

Three long years he waited to see him again and it was so overwhelming that tears he had no control over started to fall from his eyes as he tighten his arms around his papa's waist. Yuugi buried his face into his father's robes to hide his tears.

Warm comforting arms wrapped around Yuugi's small frame and held him close. As much as Yuugi loved his grandfather and Yami, there was nothing that beat the loving arms of a parent. There were so many questions Yuugi had that he wanted answers, but at that moment he just wanted to be held by one of the two people he missed so much.

* * *

The fireplace cracked as Yami poked it a few times to get the fire burning. He then busied himself with pouring everyone a cup of tea, while Yuugi and Remus took up the couch both facing each other. Yuugi was wrapped in a blanket quietly figuring out what questions to ask while he had his papa in front of him. There were so many, but he had no idea where to start. After he had calmed down, Dumbledore had suggested they talk privately within the comfort of their living quarters since according to him the walls had ears. Once Dumbledore bid them a good night and disappeared out of the great hall, the three finally make the trip up to where Yuugi and Yami would be staying.

It somehow came as no surprise to Yuugi when he found out that his papa would be staying in the same place and that the room across from Yuugi's and Yami's was for him. It made Yuugi swell with happiness that he would not only be living with Yami, but his papa as well. Minus the fact that they were in a magical school, the family was almost whole again living under the same roof. If only his father was there and not on the run, then this would be an even better reunion.

After the cups of tea were passed out by Yami and the crimson eyed adult placed himself behind Yuugi did the young teen find his voice. "I'm sorry if this comes out wrong, but why are you here papa?"

The question did not seem to surprise Remus at all as he just gave his son a gentle smile. "As I'm sure you have heard from Dumbledore of your father's escape, Dumbledore was able to talk the ministry into allowing me a teaching position here at Hogwarts. In order to make a long story short, he informed the ministry that with both you and I being here at the school there was a high chance your father would come here looking for us. It would allow the ministry to keep an eye on us and keep a better look out for your father." He explained although he did not sound happy about the ministry hunting down his husband like an animal.

"You don't think father did all those things do you?" Yuugi couldn't help but ask. He wanted to believe his father was innocent, but he had also been so young at the time. "I don't remember much of my childhood before living with grandpa, but I saw pictures and we looked so happy together."

"We were very much happy together," Remus informed him. "Don't ever doubt that your father was not a good man. I wish I knew the truth of what happened on those nights, but I know that no matter what Sirius would not have done anything to hurt anyone."

Yuugi nodded his head. "I don't want to see him get hurt, but it would be nice to see my father again." He turned his head to look at Yami. "It will also be nice for him and Yami to meet."

Yami paled a little at the thought of meeting Yuugi's father. He also wanted to believe that Yuugi's father wasn't a murder, but some part of him still feared that he would be cursed somehow for even dating Yuugi. At most he hoped meeting Sirius wouldn't be as a surprise as it was with Remus.

Remus and Yuugi both chuckled at Yami's face and it was then that the young adult noticed where Yuugi's attitude came from. They both shared the same laugh even if they were laughing at him. "It was interesting to find that my assistant is my son's boyfriend. He has been treating you well hasn't he Yuugi?" Remus asked with a smile hoping to ease Yami's worry.

Yuugi smiled back and lean into Yami. "He has been the best boyfriend ever. At most I figured he would make a good best friend, but I had no idea how much I would fall in love with him." He then looked toward his papa. "So I take it you're okay with Yami being my boyfriend?"

"Yuugi, you are allowed to date whomever you like, as long as the two of you are happy together." Remus reassured him. "I'm completely fine with it, however I would like to get to know Yami a little more encase there is wedding bells in your future."

Yuugi blushed at his papa's teasing tone. "Papa! I'm too young to get married!"

"Yeah I thought the same thing until I ended up pregnant with you."

Yuugi's eyes widen at the news. "How old were you?"

Remus took a sip of his tea as he recalled those days. "I was seventeen when I got married, but pregnant with you when I was about your age."

This surprised both Yuugi and Yami, but then again Remus did look fairly young to have a sixteen year old son. Teenage pregnancy was not looked on as a good thing in the world of today. It made the two wonder how hard it must have been for Yuugi's parents being in school and having a baby. "How did you handle it?" Yuugi asked, it was the only thing he could think of to ask after hearing that news.

"It was tough, I mean I had only been dating your father for two years at the time and it was shocking to the both of us. Believe me I thought nothing like that could happen to me, but it did and we dealt with it." Remus moved a bang behind Yuugi's ear so it was out of his face. "We never regretted having you come into our lives at the time you did. I just hate that we didn't get to spend as much time as I wanted to together as a family."

Yuugi looked down at his cup of tea when he felt the tears well up in his eyes again. "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad I got to see you when I could." He then looked up at his papa with a new question. "Why did you stop coming around three years ago?"

Remus looked toward the fireplace so he wouldn't have to look at his son. "I'm not proud of myself for staying away so long, but in the end I thought it was the right choice. At first it was the prime minister keeping me away from you. Our visits always had to be monitored and I kept trying to schedule a date to come see you again. After a while I started to lose hope when I was not getting any responds back." He then looked over at the two. "It was after a year that I finally wrote a letter to Solomon and asked him how things were. He informed me of the trip to Cairo, so I waited until after you would return to see if I could get a visit in. After your return to Domino, Solomon sent me a letter saying you were happy and had found yourself someone special. I was overjoyed by the news that you had someone in your life that I decided to stay away so you could continue to grow on your own." He reached out to touch Yuugi's knee and give it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry if I had hurt you in any way. It hurt those three years of having no contact with you."

Yuugi gave his papa a sad smile as he wiped a tear away. "I don't blame you for giving me my space. I just wish you had visited sooner so you could have met Yami."

Remus nodded. "Well thanks to Dumbledore we have been given the chance to be together again."

After that the talk seemed to dwindle down and it wasn't long before they all decided to call it a night. Classes would begin in the morning and they all needed their rest. As much as Yuugi wanted stay up and talk late into the night with his papa, he had to get some sleep. So he and Yami said their good nights before entering their room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Yuugi still up and staring at the canopy top. He was physical tired after the long and exciting day, but his mind refused to shut down. Akumu was happily eating inside her cage, while Sphinx lay curled at the bottom of the bed snoozing. Yami appeared to be asleep due to the light snoring, but Yuugi couldn't be sure given Yami's back was facing him. He wasn't completely sure why he couldn't sleep, but he guessed it had something to do with nerves about the first day of classes tomorrow. Unlike other students who had to wait until in the morning, Yuugi already knew his schedule and it wasn't that bad either. He would only be in classes for the morning and then have the rest of the day to do whatever. There was no way any students would need tutoring until later in the year so he wouldn't even have to deal with that yet.

It was just some strange reason Yuugi couldn't sleep when he really knew he needed it. Against his better judgment, he turned and gently shook Yami's shoulder. "Yami, are you still awake?"

There was a light grumble before Yami yawned. "Yeah, what is it?" He questioned sleepy. Yuugi knew it had been a lie that Yami hadn't been asleep, but at least Yami was willing to listen to him.

"I can't sleep and I can't figure out why?" Yuugi told him as Yami turned to face him.

"I'm sure your just nerves about the first day." Yami informed him. "All students I'm sure are nervous no matter what grade level they are in. It's a natural thing that happens to everyone no matter how prepared you are."

Yuugi sighed as he picked at the sheets. "I really have nothing to be nervous about. As Dumbledore told me, I'm way ahead of my grade level so the classes won't be hard."

Yami chuckled and pulled Yuugi close. "I don't think it's the classes you are worried about. I believe it's how the students will treat you."

By that statement Yuugi did see that Yami had a point. He remembered all the whisper he heard when his name had been called for the sorting hat. "I guess I'm letting it get to me more than I should. It's probably nothing to worry over, but I don't want to be looked at or ignored because of who my parents are."

"By the looks of it I would say you already have some friends here. I saw that you had met Ryou, Malik, and Joey while sitting at the Gryffindor table." Yami pointed out. "I completely forgot that they attended here even after my cousins told me. I also think Seto's little brother Mokuba is a second year now if I recall and he is a sweet boy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your friend either."

Yuugi laughed a little at that. "If I didn't know any better I would stay you are trying to set me up with your cousin's boyfriends and little brother as friends."

Yami grinned as he lean a little closer to Yuugi's face. "Well I already have the role of boyfriend. So it's time you have a few friends of your own. It never hurts to get to know other people."

Yuugi agreed with him as he closed the distance between the two of them. Their lips met for a gentle kiss, before they broke apart and Yami rolled onto his back pulling Yuugi with him so Yuugi was laying his head on Yami's chest. "I think it's time we both get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and I really don't want to be late." Yami said as he rubbed Yuugi's back.

The younger yawned while nodding his head before closing his eyes. After a while Yuugi finally fell asleep to the sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat.

* * *

A tan hand reached out to wake the lazy teen only to get a groan in response and a pillow thrown at him. Yami chuckled at Yuugi and quickly picked the teen up with little effort. Yuugi gave him a lazy glare as he lay limp in Yami's arms.

"It's too early!" Yuugi groaned.

Yami rolled his eyes at Yuugi. "Well you wanted to attend Hogwarts. Your classes start at nine o'clock, so if you want breakfast then we better get you ready and down stairs." He carried Yuugi into the bathroom where he placed him on the side of the tub to sit. "Your clothes are on the sink counter top and yes I picked out something that would go with your robes." He told Yuugi before leaving the bathroom as quickly as he had come to finish what he was doing.

Yuugi pouted on the side of the tub for about a minute, before getting his bath ready. If anything he wished he had picked night classes. At night he was always more awake and that was either the werewolf in him or he was just naturally a night owl. However all the classes Dumbledore wanted him to take were in the morning and it completely sucked in Yuugi's opinion.

After making sure the bathroom door was closed and locked, Yuugi stripped off his night clothes and entered the warm bath. Hopefully his first day wasn't going to end up terrible because if it was, well he wasn't going to be a very happy wolf.

* * *

Even though it was eight o'clock in the morning, the great hall wasn't as full as it was the night before with students. The only ones sitting down eating were a good amount of first years, a few upper year students from each house and the professors. Once they entered the great hall, Remus decided to eat with the other professors while Yuugi and Yami joined Joey, Ryou, and Malik who happened to be sitting down at the Gryffindor table eating. Yuugi picked up his schedule from an upper year student at the beginning of the Gryffindor table, before taking a seat beside Ryou. Yami took his place next to Yuugi deciding to eat with people closer to his age even if they were younger than him.

Joey was already stuffing his face with food while Malik picked at his food looking half asleep and Ryou was scolding them both. After Yuugi set beside him, Ryou's frown turned into a smile within a split second. "How are you this morning Yuugi?"

Yuugi shrugged as he filled his plate. "I miss sleeping in, but I'll be more awake when I get some food into my stomach."

"So Yams what have you been up to?" Joey asked once he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Your cousins have been complaining they haven't seen you in a while."

Yami ignored the nickname for now since Joey never listened. "I've been living in Japan with Yuugi for the time being. I'll probably take a trip back to Egypt after this school year ends." He looked toward Malik and Ryou. "I'm sure you two are keeping the two psychos out of trouble."

Malik just shrugged and it was easy to tell he was not a morning person, while Ryou sighed at the mentioned of his lover. "Everything seems to go in one ear and out the other. It's kind of nice to get away after a while, although Bakura complains about me being away too long."

Yami could agree with him there about Bakura never listening. "He probably listens to you more than he does anyone else."

"It takes a while, but he can have his good days." Ryou said before asking a question, "So, Yami how did you luck up on this job as an assistant?"

"Once Yuugi got his acceptances letter from Hogwarts, I got a meeting with the headmaster to see if he had a job opening for me. I've been meaning to find a job and it seemed perfect so I could continue to be close to Yuugi." Yami explained to them.

Joey sighed. "Yuugi is so lucky to have you here." He then thought of something and looked toward the shortest of the group. "By the way we never saw you in the common rooms last night?"

Yuugi blushed and looked down at his plate. "I'm not staying in the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore has allowed me to stay with Yami in our own room since I'm a late transfer in. It allows me to have more privacy in my studies."

"You are so lucky," Malik finally said as he joined the conversation. "I would love to have Marik here."

"I don't think any of the professors would like that very much." Yami said with a chuckle. "Marik was smart, but a problem from year one to our last year."

Malik gave him a small grin. "That's what I love about him."

Joey rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. "So Yuugi what classes did you get?"

Yuugi took a look at the schedule on the table between his and Yami's plate. He picked it up and handed it to Joey. "I've got a weird arrange of classes due to my home schooling."

"I would say, you've been placed in three third year classes and the rest are sixth year." Joey said after he got a look and then handed it to Ryou.

"I wonder why you were placed in those classes…" Ryou wondered out loud once he got a look then gave it back to Yuugi. "Since you got Herbology, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Charms as the same time as me we could walk to class together, Malik only has Transfiguration with us and Joey only has Charms."

"I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons for placing me in those classes," Yuugi said with a smile not willing to tell them all the truth yet. The last thing he needed was for them to turn him away for being some kind of magical genius. "I like that idea of us walking together. I'm still trying to get used to the school since this place can be a maze."

They all sat and talked for a while. Yami catching up on the latest news about his family in Egypt and then before long they all had to get going as nine o'clock came around. Ryou, Joey, and Malik all went their own way while Yuugi and Yami walked toward the North Tower where Yuugi's first class was.

There were ten minutes to spare so Yami walked with him until they came to the spiral stairs that lead up to the top of the tower. A group of third year students walked passed them and headed up so that was a good sign that class was getting ready to start. Yami turned to Yuugi and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be careful and listen to your instructor. There is no telling what you will be studying today and I've never heard of this professor before." Yami explained to him. He wasn't too worried about Yuugi, but he had never seen or heard of the professor on Yuugi's schedule. Hogwarts had a few new professors so there was no telling what would be taught in Yuugi's classes.

Yuugi gave Yami one of his best smiles and one more kiss. "Don't worry so much and get to class before you're late. I don't want my papa complaining that I'm hogging his assistant." He teased, before hurrying up the stairs toward his first class.

Yami smile and shook his head at the remark before hurrying down one of the many hallways.

* * *

**Sakura: **I had to have a quick reunion between Yuugi and Remus before the rest of the story started to play out. Next chapter will have Yuugi finally starting his first day of classes.

**Yumi: **Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Small Note **

**Sakura: **So first order of business is to inform my readers who have read the Harry Potter books, that I am making some small changes to Harry's third year schedule. I'm making these small changes so I can fit his schedule with the one I made for Yuugi. The end of the chapter I will put the schedules if it will help people follow the story better.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Omens and Hippogriff**

The climb up the staircase was exhausting to put it simply as Yuugi finally reached the top of the tower. However instead of a classroom or any form of a door he found a circular landing surrounded by stain glass windows. He groaned in protest as he looked everywhere for a secret passage. There was still five minutes until class was to start and at this rate Yuugi was ready to throw in the towel. It was when he sat his butt on the ground for a minute and looked up did he find a trapdoor with a brass handle.

On the door were the words '_Professor Trelawney, Divination'_ in neat cursive. So Yuugi stood back up and placed his hands on his hips. "How the bloody hell am I to get up there?" The handle was far above Yuugi's reach and it was times like that, that Yuugi cursed his shortness. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before reaching out his hand as if to grab the handle. There was a moment's pause before the door moved and slowly opened to reveal a silvery ladder.

The teen mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he climbed the ladder and walked down a narrow hall way until he reached a classroom. Well it may have been a classroom or it could have just been seen as someone's attic. There were little trinkets here and there along with twenty circular tables on different levels like an auditorium. The place was heavy with some sickly perfume smells that Yuugi's sensitive nose almost couldn't take it.

The place was already filled with third year students of Gryffindor house, so Yuugi did get a few good looks when he walked in. As much as Yuugi did not want to believe he was getting weird looks because of who he was that was more or less the reason. Yuugi however was not going to let the stares get to him as he took his place at an empty table on the second row. Below him at a table were a boy with red-hair and a black-hair boy with glasses. They were talking quietly to themselves and were the only ones who didn't give Yuugi weird looks.

"Welcome," A voice out of nowhere surprised all the students, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

All eyes turned to the tall and thin woman who all of a sudden appeared before them. She had greying curly hair that fell all over the place and was barely kept out of her face with a headband. Her glasses were both huge and odd looking as they gave her eyes a bigger look. She was bizarre and Yuugi couldn't help but think this class was just about to get a little interesting.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney welcomed her students, "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Everyone remained quiet some not sure what to make of the woman that was their professor. "So you have chosen to study Divination the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in their field…" She continued and went on and on into a long boring speech.

Yuugi placed his head on his hand and had to force himself not to fall back asleep. It was way too early on a Thursday morning to have this class and he regretted already signing up for it. At first it seemed like a good idea, since he was open to learning new things. The down side to the class already was this boring professor that Dumbledore hired. He clearly wondered what the man saw in her to let her have the job.

While lost in his thoughts he almost missed her explaining the lesson for the day until a cup was placed on his table in a not so nice fashion. He had to reach out and stop the cup from falling off the table and breaking. He looked up at the third year that just dropped the cup on his table. The look he gave must have scared her since she blushed and hurried to another table. Placing the cup gently on the table and toward the middle where it wouldn't fall off, he turned his attention to the lesson.

There first lesson for the day would be reading tea leaves, so once the students were given a cup they were go to the professor and get the tea. Yuugi waited a while so the third years could get their tea first, but once there were only a few standing in line, he got up and walked down the professor. She poured his tea with a weird smile on her face, before looking around the room to see how the students were doing.

Yuugi returned to his table and drank the tea at a slower pace than others as he listen to the students around him guess what their tea leaves were saying. There were gently murmurs going about the room as the professor instructed the students to read the tea leaves of the person sitting opposite them. Since Yuugi was by himself he took his time in finishing his tea and looking at what was left in the cup.

While doing this Trelawney was on other lecture about opening one's mind to see into the future. "What a load of rubbish," A voice whispered out and Yuugi looked surprised at the table below as a brown hair girl was sitting between the two boys now. The boys looked just as surprised as the girl took her bag off her shoulders. Curiosity settled in Yuugi's mind as he wondered when she had come in. He had excellent hearing, plus there was no way she would have been able to walk in without the whole class noticing.

The boys questioned her about where she came from, while she gave a simple response that she had been there the whole time. Their conversation however went quiet when Trelawney came to their table. Yuugi lean in a little closer to see what would happen. The professor pushed the red hair to read what was in the cup.

The red hair one had a hard time explaining what he thought was in the cup, so Trelawney took the cup from his hands to see for herself. "Let me see that, my dear," Once she looked inside she threw the cup back on the table in fright and back away. "My dear… You have… the Grim…" She slowly got out as she continued to shake in fright.

Yuugi pulled his book out and turned to the page about the grim as another student started to explain how it was the omen of death. He saw what the symbol was supposed to look like and looked into his own cup. The same symbol that appeared in the cup of the boy with glasses was surprisely in his cup also. While others saw it as the omen of death, Yuugi could only see the face of a wolf or a dog which was all his family was about. Somehow a smile worked its way onto Yuugi's face as he saw it as an omen of hope instead of death.

* * *

The class seemed to end after the whole grim episode as the professor told the students to pack away there things. Yuugi waited until most of the students were gone before he made his way out of the classroom and down the long staircase again. The class had been interesting, but Yuugi clearly needed to find an easier way to get up to the class. Once he finally reached the bottom he found himself surprised to find a certain white hair sixth year leaning against the wall waiting on him.

He carefully approached the teen who simply smiled at him. "What did you think of Professor Trelawney?"

Yuugi shrugged. "She was slightly strange in my opinion."

Ryou let out a small giggle, much like a girl would. "I've heard that plenty of times. I find her strange myself, but she knows what she is talking about. I'm in her sixth year class and believe me when I say there are only few of us who are taking her."

"Why are you still taking her if you don't mind me asking?"

Ryou motioned for Yuugi to follow and he did since he guessed they were heading toward their History of Magic class they had next together. "I've always had a thing for the unknown or future telling. I'm really good at tarot cards or so Bakura tells me. He taught me most of what I know, it's one of the few things we have in common."

"I guess I should have picked my electives better, but the class seemed interesting enough over muggle studies." Yuugi confessed. He had lived in the muggle world so to speak for most of his life, so why would he want to study them at Hogwarts.

Ryou couldn't agree with him more. "My parents are both muggle, I'm what they call a muggle born if you haven't heard that term before. I'd rather take a course that I don't know about so I can learn something more," He could see Yuugi's confused look at the term muggle born. "I'm guessing you don't know much about different types of wizards and witches."

Yuugi shook his head and listened as Ryou continued to speak. "It's sometimes hard to believe there are different types of wizards and witches, but even though we all know magic, we carry these labels with us. I'm considered muggle born since my father is non-magical and so was my mother but she died along with my sister when I was in my first year here at Hogwarts," He paused for a minute to compose himself which Yuugi felt the need to place his hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou looked at the hand before his smile got bigger. "I'm still slowly healing and I still got my dad, Bakura, and my friends."

"Still they were your family," Yuugi pointed out. "I was without my papa for years, but at least he was still alive. I couldn't even begin to know how you feel since they are gone."

Ryou surprised Yuugi by putting an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders. "I knew Yami saw something special in you when he fell in love." He grinned at the teen before continuing what he had been talking about before. "Anyway next we have half-blood which is wizards and witches who have muggles in their family line such as the parents could have magic, but maybe some of the grandparents are muggle. There are many ways of being half-blood and that is what most wizards and witches are in the wizarding world of today."

"So I'm guessing the last group would be the pure-blood families?" Yuugi guessed since that seemed to be the only group left.

Ryou nodded. "There are only few pure-blood families left, such as the Sennen family, Black family, Malfoy family, and there was the Mutou family until it turned into the Lupin family." He turned them down another hallway, "I figured you already know that since you are a part of three out of the four families."

"I'm not a part of the Sennen family yet…" Yuugi pointed out, he and Yami had only been dating for a short few years. The family did seem to like him, but he had only met Yami and his parents.

"The key word is yet, I would say from the way Yami looks at you he will probably make you part of the family really soon." They stopped outside the classroom and Ryou removed his arm from around Yuugi. "Then we will all be family if Marik and Seto ever get their lazy bums around to proposing to their boyfriends."

As Ryou headed into the classroom, Yuugi hurried behind him slightly confused by the last statement. "What about you?" They both took a seat in the front row as the back of the classroom filled up.

Ryou looked around before pulling a silver chain from around his neck. "Don't tell Yami about this, because Bakura doesn't want the family to know yet. He proposed to me the week before I was to return here for schooling." On the end of the chain was a simple silver band with a small white diamond set in the middle. "It was so out of the blue and Bakura wanted us both to announce it at this year's family Christmas dinner."

The idea of ever marrying Yami had been far from his mind, but seeing Ryou's ring, made him almost wish to be a part of the family. Ryou seemed to want to be his friend and it was a nice change to his quiet life. "I'm happy for you," He said as Ryou put the ring back under his robes.

Ryou smiled at that. "I bet if you met Bakura you would be questioning my choice, but he really is sweet. He just had a hard childhood with his parents following the dark lord and all. Yami's parents really turned him around, but he will always have this bad boy feel to him."

"I think everyone had their lives turned around with this dark lord." Yuugi spoke from truth since his own family had been torn apart because of it. He just hoped there was a way to turn it around.

The other seemed to read his mind as he patted Yuugi's shoulder. "Things will look up before you know it. In the mean time you have us even if Malik and Joey can be a little too much to handle and there is Yami."

Yuugi smiled at that. He loved how easy it was to talk to Ryou. "Have you seen Yami yet?"

"No," Ryou said with a shake of his head. "I have that after lunch, but I'll be sure to tell him you are doing well so far. He is teaching with your papa correct?"

Yuugi nodded. "I was really surprised Dumbledore was able to get him here, but I guess with my father on the run they want us both under lock and key."

"It's ridiculous how they have treated your family, but I have a feeling they will get what is coming to them." Ryou stated, before changing the subject with another question. "Do you have a free period after this?"

"Yeah, I won't have another class until after lunch."

"Perfect so do Malik and Joey, do you mind hanging out with us until Yami can meet us for lunch?" Ryou asked as the professor walked in to begin class. The offer felt too good to pass up for the smaller teen, so with a true smile on his face Yuugi agreed to hanging out with the three before turning his attention to the teacher.

* * *

After lunch Yuugi headed out of the castle, across a bridge, then down some stone steps on a hill to finally get to Hagrid's hut which was settled just outside the forbidden forest. At the moment Yuugi was a little upset that Yami hadn't come to eat with him at lunch, even though there was probably a good reason why. On a happier note, Yuugi spent most of his free period and lunch getting to know the boyfriends of Yami's cousins. They were all an interesting bunch mostly Joey and Malik. Ryou was the mother hen of the group and tried to keep those two under control. Joey was the more laid back one of the group and loved his food. He was a half-blood with a muggle mother and magical father although they were divorced now. He had a sister, Serenity, who ended up being only muggle, but he still loved her all the same. They rarely got to see each other since his mother took her away and Joey was forced to stay with his father. The man had been physically and verbally abusive to his son, but Yuugi also learned he had been a drunk. Once Joey met Seto, he got out of there and never looked back.

Malik was a prankster much like his boyfriend and Ryou's boyfriend. He was laid back too, but could be serious when he wants to be. Yuugi learned that he had both magical parents, but his mother had been muggle-born making him half-blood. His mother had died giving birth to him, so he and his older sister, Ishizu, had been raised by their father. He was never around so once Ishizu was old enough, she moved out and took her brother with her. Ishizu was currently married to a man named Mahado, also a wizard, and they had a five year old daughter named Mana.

Then he got to meet Mokuba, Yami's twelve year old cousin and Seto's younger brother. He did not get to see him the other night because Mokuba liked to hang out with the other second year students. The younger Kaiba only stayed long enough to meet Yuugi and welcome him to Hogwarts before he was off with his friends again. Joey told him it wasn't anything to worry about if Mokuba doesn't hang out with them. Outside of school Joey and Mokuba hang out fine together, but when Mokuba is at Hogwarts and not around his brother he likes to do his own thing. Sometimes Mokuba thinks Joey spies on him so he can tell Seto if the younger is doing anything wrong. Joey on the other hand would do no such thing. He knew Mokuba deserved his privacy and only if he got into serious trouble, would Joey step in.

They were all interesting individuals and Yuugi still tried to wrap his head around the fact that they were all pretty much family to him. He was surprised at how many people who were related or dating the members of the Sennen family were here. Then again Ryou had told him that the Sennen family had been one of the hugest pure-blood families along with his own family. Now after hundreds of years a Black was dating a Sennen and for Yuugi that was big. He knew Yami's parents were okay with it and his own papa seemed fine, however there was still that worry about what his father would think.

So much he was learning outside of his schooling and it had only been his first true day in classes. So Yuugi put his thoughts aside as he reached Hagrid's hut where all the third year Gryffindor and Slytherin students had gathered. His last class had been a mix of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so he was curious to see how these two groups mingled.

Hagrid welcomed all the students and immediately started to lead them a little into the forest near his home, but only to a small clearing with light still shining down so it wasn't dark. Once there he told the class to gather to the side and open their books to page forty nine. All of the class even Yuugi looked at him like he was crazy. Yuugi looked down at the book he was carrying since it wouldn't fit in his small black backpack on his back. It was furry with eyes like a spider and a red leather strap to keep it closed. Both Yuugi and Yami had made the mistake of opening it once and it had tried to eat them or at least do some damage. It took forever to get it closed again and Yuugi really did not want to open it.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Yuugi looked to see a bleach blond boy with a scowl on his face had asked the question. He was from Slytherin house according to his robes and Yuugi could already tell by his tone he was someone who thought he was somebody important.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at that and took his place away from both groups of third years. He lean against a tree and listened as Hagrid told them they had to stroke the spine first, before the giant left to get something. Yuugi placed his bag on the ground before turning the book on its side and stroked the spine. The book in his hands relaxed, so he carefully opened it and was glad that it didn't try to bite him again.

While he was off to the side and Hagrid was gone, the blond boy and the glasses boy from his Divination class started an argument. It was clear they didn't like each other, so Yuugi decided to stay back and let them do what they please. He heard a few names and made a mental note that the blond was Draco Malfoy and the glasses boy was Harry Potter. It never hurt to learn names to faces given he was probably going to be seeing them all for the rest of the year. It was a moment like this that he missed his sixth year class.

There fun however ended quickly once Hagrid returned and cleared his throat. He had dead ferrets hanging from around his neck on a rope and presented to the class what looked like a horse/bird with wings. It had the head of an eagle, along with wings and claws, but walked and looked like a horse on all fours. It was a beautiful creature in Yuugi's eyes but by the claws it had he knew it was also dangerous.

"Say Hello to Buckbeak," Hagrid said as he gave the creature a ferret. The red hair student from Divination asked Hagrid what the creature was to which Hagrid answered, "That there is a hippogriff. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is they're proud and easily offended. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." He looked over the class with a serious look before it turned into a smile and he clapped his hands. "Now who would like to come and say hello?"

Yuugi nearly burst out laughing as everyone quickly backed up except Harry, who was just watching and listening to Hagrid. When Hagrid turned back around from making sure Buckbeck was still there, he said, "Well done Harry well done…"

Harry looked behind him and realized he was by himself as his classmates were way behind him. So it took a minute before Harry walked forward a bit as Hagrid gave him instructions. Yuugi watched as Harry followed Hagrid's words and carefully bowed to the creature. For a minute it looked as if the creature might attack Harry as Hagrid told the boy to back off, but as Harry slowly back up he stepped on a twig and all was silent. No one moved or breath as everyone waited to see what the creature would do.

Yuugi knew Hagrid had the lesson under control, but while everyone's attention was on the hippogriff, Yuugi slowly stripped out of his robes so he was left standing in his black leather pants and shirt. If things got out of hand he could transform and hopefully keep the hippogriff distracted in his wolf form. However for the moment it seemed he was not needed as the hippogriff finally bowed back to Harry before standing back up.

"Well done Harry well done," Hagrid said as he fed Buckbeak another ferret. "You can go and pat him now."

Harry looked at Hagrid like he was mad, before he slowly but carefully walked up to the creature. He reached out his hand and then waited for Buckbeak to walk up to him. Once Harry was successful in petting Buckbeak everyone started to clap. Then things got really interesting when Hagrid said that Harry could ride the hippogriff. The boy didn't have a chance as Hagrid picked him up with no effort and placed him on the beast's back. Harry grabbed on around the neck fast as Hagrid hit the beast on the butt and Buckbeak took off in a run.

Everyone watched in amazement as Buckbeak spread its wings and took off for the skies. It wasn't long before they were out of view, so some of the class turned their attention to Hagrid and started to ask him questions. Yuugi stayed where he was and continued to observe his surroundings. He took note that the blond hair boy was looking at him, so he stuck out his tongue at him. Draco seemed to take offend to that as he made his way over to Yuugi with his two lackeys behind him that seemed to follow him everywhere.

"I don't see why they let a mutt like you into this school." He weakly resorted, but still kept his distance from Yuugi. "God this place has gone to the dogs…"

Yuugi just laughed at that. "I guess it has, so what does that make you, a Chihuahua?" The younger blush and seemed to be at a loss for words, so Yuugi continued. "I'd stay away Malfoy, because I might just bite." He let out a nice wolf like growl, which had Draco and his lackeys scrambling away like Yuugi really was going to bite them.

He hated people like Malfoy. There were many of them at the ministry and Yuugi wasn't going to just let them roll all over him anymore. He was sure some thought he was just a push over given his height and looks, but he was going to be tough when he needed to be. If they weren't going to be nice to him, then he wasn't going to be nice to them.

It wasn't long before Harry returned and Hagrid whistled for Buckbeak to come down. Once they landed Hagrid helped Harry off and they started talking to one another. Things seemed to be calm, but it wasn't long before that changed very quickly. Malfoy pushed his way passed a few of his classmates and walked straight for the hippogriff.

"Yes you're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute?" He said to the creature.

Before Hagrid had a chance to stop him, Draco was in front of the creature and it did not look happy. It rear up on its hind legs with claws ready to strike. It all happen so fast as a black blur pushed Malfoy away, before more damage could be done as Buckbeak went to strike at the boy. Once Malfoy was on the ground holding his right arm in pain, Yuugi turned on the hippogriff with teeth bared and growling a warning to the creature to stay away.

The class was in a panic as they moved back and Hagrid tried to calm the beast. Finally Hagrid got in front of the creature and threw a ferret away from the students to which the creature went after it. Yuugi kept an eye on Buckbeak as Hagrid went to tend to Draco who was crying over a few deep cuts on his arm. If Yuugi hadn't moved him out of the way Buckbeak probably would have taken the boy's arm off.

As Hagrid picked up the teen, he dismissed the class and started for the castle where Draco could get medical attention. Some of the students were still too scared to move, while others stare at Yuugi who still stood in his wolf form.

Yuugi hated that he changed in front of them, but even if Malfoy was a little prick, he didn't deserve to lose an arm. He turned to see Buckbeak had walked back over to Harry and was nudging his cheek. Harry's eyes however were on him and Yuugi was pretty sure he hadn't wanted to see a black wolf standing there after his Divination class. The damage seemed to already have been done to Yuugi as he hurried over to his things. He didn't care if they were still watching as he changed back to a human and put his robes back on. He was really lucky that Yami had worked his magic on his clothes already so they wouldn't rip or he would have needed to take a trip to his room for new ones.

The teen took one more look at everyone, who still stared, before grabbing his things and hurrying up the path. He wanted to be as far away from any other students. The day had been going so well for him until that moment. Now he just wanted to get his room and hid for the rest of the day. There was no way he was going to face any one in the halls of Hogwarts until things cooled down. Sometimes it sucked not being normal.

* * *

**Sakura:** Well things will get more interesting after this chapter. I didn't have to add it, but I liked those two scenes in the movie and wanted to add them. I'm planning on their being less classes and more other things in the future chapters, except the Defense against the Dark Arts class. I want to add a scene with Yami doing his assistant job. On and before I forget here are the schedules I promised at the top…

**Harry's Schedule**: Monday (Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts), Tuesday (Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy), Wednesday (History of Magic and Herbology) Thursday (Divination, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defenses against the Dark Arts), and lastly Friday (Potions, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts)

**Yuugi's Schedule**: Monday (Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts), Tuesday (Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic), Wednesday (Herbology and Charms) Thursday (Divination, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Defenses against the Dark Arts), and lastly Friday he has no classes.

These classes go in the order they were written and I tried to follow the book and movie as much as possible, but I still had to change a few classes for Harry to make things work. Also for those curious, I've looked over the books and I think Harry's first day of class on third year landed on a Thursday, so I just wanted to explain that so people wouldn't think that I skipped a few days when this is just the continuation of the last chapter.

**Yumi**: If you have any more questions please ask and don't forget to Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **This chapter is continuation of the last chapter with a little time skip at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Life's never fair**

There are those who say teaching is easy, well those teachers never taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yami was finding out all this the hard way as he finished his first full day of being the assistant to the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Remus Lupin was a fair professor who got along with his students and he treated Yami with respect of wanting to be a future professor. The problem was not the instructor but the troublesome little students that had Yami wanting to commit murder. The young adult forgot how buck wild some of the younger students could be when away from home and in a school setting. It was hard to believe at one point he was one of those students along with his cousins.

The fifth through seventh year students were champions at following the rules and getting through the short lesson they had that day, but second through fourth year students were a whole different story. It was only the first day and already students were messing up spells or just plain causing trouble. Yami had no idea what professor Lupin was thinking trying to teach defense spells on the first day, but if one more student tried to knock Yami out with a sleep spell he might just have to knock the student out. They were young and learning, but there were some students out there that just liked to cause trouble. Two big examples were his cousins, who still caused trouble out in the real world.

Yami let out a sigh as he placed his own textbook back in his shoulder bag and left Lupin's office. He walked down the short staircase and found the professor cleaning off his teacher's desk from today's lesson. They had been through six classes and a short lunch break, so there was reason for Yami to be worn out. The only thing that made it worst was that Yuugi did not show up for his last period which was Defense against the Dark Arts and Yami's last class to co-teach. He had wanted all three of them to go to dinner together, but it seemed Yuugi had other plans.

"So any idea why Yuugi wouldn't show up," Yami asked when he reached the professor. "I know how excited he was to come to this class today."

Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it could have something to do with the little wolf that showed up in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Little wolf? I didn't know Hagrid was teaching about wolves in the first lesson." Yami said clearly not understanding what was going on. Yuugi should have enjoyed that because he could relate to wolves better than anyone else. They were his own kin even through Yuugi was part human too.

"I think Yuugi is the little wolf everyone is talking about," Lupin explained. "I've heard rumors going around that Yuugi transformed in front of his class. Students at Hogwarts can hardly keep a secret or gossip from spreading quickly."

Yami was really curious now. He knew Yuugi was trying to fit in, so it worried him that Yuugi would do something like that in front of his classmates. "Where did you hear all this?"

Remus gathered his own bag before heading out of the classroom with Yami right behind him. He locked the classroom up before the two headed down the hall. "Wolves have excellent hearing and while you were helping me get supplies for those last two classes I picked up on some of the students' quiet conversations. Yuugi has become the talk over the school and I doubt he is taking it well." He stopped briefly to look up at Yami. "Why don't you go check on him while I talk to Dumbledore about how your first day went? I'm sure you know where he likes to hide." The professor gave Yami a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Yami stood there for a minute trying to process what just happened. He knew he needed to talk to Yuugi, but he wondered why Remus wouldn't come with him. It made him wonder if years of separation may have torn a family so far apart it would take years to recover. Even through Remus wasn't there for Yuugi when he was growing up, it wouldn't hurt for him to try and be there for his son now. However all that would have to wait until Yami figured out if Yuugi truly was where he believed him to be.

As he walked at a fast pace toward the moving staircases, he ran into Joey and Ryou who stopped him before he could get too far. He may have been in a hurry, but they were like family to him and he could at least hear them out.

"So judging by your worried expression and face walking pace, I'm guessing you have heard the rumors?" Joey asked as he sat on one of the many window ledges making him the same height as Yami. Ryou stood beside him also looking worried.

Yami ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm his racing heart. He hated this side of him that always went into over protective mode when something was wrong with Yuugi. Yuugi could take care of himself, but Yami wanted to be the one to always protect him. "I didn't hear the rumors, but Remus did and I need to make sure Yuugi is okay." He explained to them, he didn't want to be rude and just walk away.

Ryou reached out and placed a hand on Yami's arm. "We figured as much, but wouldn't it be nice to know what the rumors are saying before you hear Yuugi's side of the story. I'm not sure if Yuugi has heard them and he might want to know about them." When Yami nodded his head, Ryou continued, "The main gossip is that Yuugi turned wolf when a boy went at a hippogriff during class and he tried to save the boy. Then there are stories that have been twisted to make Yuugi look bad…."

"The main rumor is that Yuugi attacked this Malfoy kid." Joey stated getting right to the point and a glare from Ryou. "I don't believe it one bit, but with whom his father is and all there are those who do believe."

"Dear Ra, this is not what we need," Yami felt like hunting who ever started that rumor and taking care of them personally. "Yuugi would never hurt anyone. If anything he would try to save someone from getting hurt if he could help it."

"We all know that, but others don't," Ryou said in concern. "We have only known Yuugi for a short period of time and he doesn't seem like that kind of person."

Joey hopped off the window ledge and threw an arm around Yami. "After you talk with him, we would like to see him if we can, so he will know there are people who won't judge him."

Yami agreed with them. "I've got to find him first, but after dinner come to the portrait with two wolves. The password is werewolf and make sure no one else knows that. If Yuugi wishes to talk with you then I'll let him." He offered them a smile as thanks before hurrying the way he was going to find his little wolf.

* * *

There was only one place Yuugi felt safe at Hogwarts and that was the safety of his common room. Yami wasn't at all surprised to find Yuugi curled up on the couch in his human form with a blanket and their cat Sphinx. Akumu was perched on the back of the couch keeping an eye on the room so no one could hurt her master. The room was dark except for the fireplace that was burning low so the heat wasn't unbearable in the room.

In a few quick steps, Yami was taking a seat at Yuugi's feet. "I hear you had a bad day?"

Yuugi didn't say anything, but nod his head as he continued to pet Sphinx.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A shake of the head was all Yami got to that question, so Yami tried a different approach. "I hear you skipped two classes. You know that's not good on your first day."

Yuugi glared at Yami. "Why should I care, I'm supposedly this genius wizard. I don't think anyone would care if I just stayed in here for the year."

Yami didn't take Yuugi's anger personally, since Yuugi had every right to be upset. "Yuugi lots of people would care. Even through this comes easy to you it will be nice for you to get out and mingle with other students. Ryou, Joey and Malik enjoy having you around. Plus I'm sure your papa would enjoy seeing your face in his class."

Yuugi sat up causing Sphinx to jump to the floor. "If people care so much why didn't papa come once he was done with his classes?"

It was easy for Yami to tell where this conversation was going. "Yuugi, you two just found each other again. You are a grown man now and not the little boy he once had. He might be scared he'll mess up and say the wrong things to you." He honestly wasn't sure what was going on with Remus, but he hoped he was telling Yuugi the truth.

"That's still no excuse..." Yuugi looked at Yami, it was then Yami could see the tears Yuugi had been crying. "I don't care if he says anything to me. I just want both you and my papa here when things get bad."

Yami pulled his lover into his arms and held him as he cried more. Things were supposed to be great now that they were at Hogwarts, but it seemed everything was just turning into a nightmare. When it was just the two of them everything was fine and now that others were here it seemed they did not take lightly to Sirius Black's son attending their school. "It's going to be okay…" He said to calm Yuugi down and he hoped his words would come true.

When Yuugi did calm down, they were able to talk more and Yami sadly had to inform Yuugi about the rumors he heard from Ryou and Joey. The news of those rumors sent Yuugi into another fit of tears as he tried to make sense of why people hated him so much. It probably wasn't so much Yuugi they hated, but who his parents were. People feared Sirius Black and saw him as a murder. Since Yuugi was his offspring, they held that same fear that Yuugi would turn into his father.

"Yuugi..?" They both turned to the doorway and found Remus had just entered. It seemed his talk with Dumbledore either never happened or was short with how quickly he returned to their living quarters. There was a silence in the air that was broken when Yuugi got up and started to leave the room. "Yuugi wait…"

Yuugi stopped with one foot on the stairs, but never turned around. Since he appeared to be listening Remus continued. "I know an apology isn't good enough, but I really am sorry for not coming sooner. I just feared you wouldn't want to see me after what happened."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Yuugi asked as he turned around.

"Because I'm the reason you are part wolf. I'm the reason you're not a normal wizard."

"I may have never asked to be part wolf, but I'm proud of who I am." Yuugi said with seriousness. "I've seen the way normal wizards and witches act around people like me and I never want to be like them. I'm upset because I'm sick of the way people look and act around me like I'm about to murder someone."

Remus was quiet as he tried to think of what to say next. This was his son for crying out loud and he should be there for him. No matter how much he wanted to comfort Yuugi, he felt like it wasn't his place anymore.

"Papa, I love you," Remus looked up at those words and it was then he noticed Yuugi had moved to stand in front of him. "Nothing is ever going to change that. I just want you to be there for me when I really need you. I may be older, but I'm still your son."

Yami couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face as he watched Yuugi and his papa embrace each other and cry together. The two really needed some time to spend together if they were going to recover from their long separation. It would take time but the family would heal one day or another.

* * *

Three days later and it was Monday once again which meant that Yuugi had classes. It had been nice to have a three day weekend away from classes so he did not have to leave his living quarters very often. Friday while everyone else had classes Yuugi stayed hidden in his room since he didn't have classes, but Saturday and Sunday were a different story. Saturday he spend the day hanging out with his papa while he planned his lessons for next week then the two of them along with Yami went down to the lake to enjoy the beautiful day. It allowed Remus and Yuugi some time to get to know each other again. Then came Sunday when Ryou, Joey, and Malik hung out with Yuugi in his bedroom just talking and hanging out like good friends, along with playing a few games that Yuugi had bought with him. Grandpa hadn't wanted Yuugi to be bored when not in classes, so he packed Yuugi some regular board games along with some wizards' games, including wizards' chess. Ryou was the only one who would play that with Yuugi since Malik and Joey hated chess. It had been an interesting weekend and Yuugi was just lucky to have so many people care for him.

The rest of the student body was a different story. When Yuugi walked to his morning classes, students would hurry out of his way or gave him dirty looks. First year students were scared to even be near him. It just showed how badly rumors could hurt someone like Yuugi. Yami, Ryou, Joey, or Malik made sure to walk with Yuugi to classes just encase someone tried to harass him, but at this point it looked like everyone feared him. Care of Magical Creatures and Divination were his first two classes of the day and they weren't as much better as last week. Just like in the halls students stayed as far away as they could. In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid let Yuugi sit the lesson out, but thanked him for his help in last week's lesson. Then in Divination Yuugi sat in the back of the class and just read the textbook not even listening to what the crazy professor was saying. Thankfully she never called on him or never noticed him in the back of her class.

It had been a relief to see Ryou's smiling face after Divination as they walked to Herbology together. That class wasn't as difficult to get through since he had Ryou as a friend. The rest of the class ignored them while the professor praised them for a job well done in the first lesson for sixth years. Most students struggled with dealing with the plants when it just came natural to both Ryou and Yuugi. In Ryou's case he studied unlike others and Yuugi he just seemed to know what he was doing. Ryou had questioned him about that, but Yuugi simply told him he had no idea why it came easy to him, since in truth he did have no idea.

Once done with Herbology the two headed to the Great Hall for lunch where they found Malik, Joey, and Yami all sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were sitting near the middle, but once Yuugi sat down between Yami and Joey, the two groups of students who had been beside their group moved down more. Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi in comfort and told him not to worry.

As they ate their lunch and made small talk, owls came in delivering mail. Yuugi did not receive anything, but Yami got a letter from his parents. The Sennen family owl perched on Yami's arm just as he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich. The letter laid neatly on top his plate with his name written in his mother's handwriting. Yami sighed as he gave the owl some food before it flew off, and then he reached for the letter to open it. Yuugi lean in close to Yami's shoulder so he could also see what it said.

_Dear Yami and Yuugi,_

_First off congratulations are in order for the both of you. Yami, me and your father never thought you would be an assistant teacher at Hogwarts, but we are so proud of you for doing something you enjoy. We always worried about you never finding a job. Yuugi, it's nice to see the idiots at the ministry finally allowed you to attend Hogwarts. It was a long time coming and we hope you make the most of your studies. You are like family to us, both you and your grandfather. We hope Yami has been treating you right if not he is going to have to answer to a very angry mother. That is a promise Yami, since I know you are reading this, take care of that boy. We hope the two of you will visit soon. At the moment things are a little hectic given the situation, but we know things will look up soon. I've been talking with Solomon about all of us getting together for Christmas, so we hope the two of you will join us when your Christmas break comes around. Yami, you cousins will be here also, so check with their lovely boyfriends if they will come home too. _

_Write back to us soon_

_Mom and Dad_

Yami looked over at Yuugi as Yuugi looked up at Yami. "So what do you think?"

"About what..?" Yuugi questioned.

"Christmas break, do you think you'll want to spend it in Egypt?"

Yuugi looked at Yami like he grown a second head. "Of course I would want to go see your family for Christmas. It will be nice to finally meet your cousins in person."

"I think you'll rethink that once you meet my cousins in person." Yami mentioned and he honestly hoped his two psycho cousins will be on their best behavior this year.

Ryou and Malik just laughed as they realized what Yami was talking about. "So the annual family Christmas get together is already being planned?" Ryou asked once he was done laughing.

Yami nodded. "I probably don't even have to ask if the three of you will be coming."

"We go every year, so you might as well tell her everyone will be coming." Malik pointed out as he continued to eat his food.

As all five of them got back to their meal there was another interruption when one student waving a newspaper walked up to his friends who were near Yuugi's group and put it down on the table. Yuugi recognize most of them as third year students and he noticed that one of them happen to be Harry with his two friends, Hermione and Ron, who Yuugi finally learned the names to. They were decent third years, but they still avoided him just like the others, but at least they did not give him dirty looks.

"He's been spotted! He's been spotted!" The boy had been shouting which got the attention of most of the Great Hall. The group of third years surrounded the newspaper as Hermione pulled the paper closer to her.

"Duff town, that's not far from here," She said which had some of the students around her worried.

"You don't think he would come here do you?" A different student asked.

"With dementors at every entrance, why would he?" Another student questioned right back.

"He's already slipped past them once hasn't he?" A braver student said, "Who's to say he won't do it again, especially with his son here."

All eyes seemed to turn on Yuugi, who curled into Yami's side more. Four pairs of eyes glared at the third year students causing them to look away. Joey rolled his eyes at how stupid everyone was being. "This is getting out of hand…" He mumbled but the ones around him could hear it.

Ryou agreed with him. "Do you really think he would risk coming here for you Yuugi?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was only three when I last saw him. I honestly don't know what he has planned." He looked up at Yami. "See if papa knows about this when you go back to class."

Yami nodded. "I'll see what he knows, but he is probably in the dark just like you."

"I've been curious," Malik spoke up but in a whisper so only their group could hear. "Do students here know that Professor Lupin is Sirius's partner?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No papa told me that no students here know he is involved with my father or that he is a werewolf. It would supposedly freak students out and their parents might pull them out. Only Dumbledore, a few professors, and a few people at the ministry know who my papa really is. My parents were married, but papa kept his last name and his name was left out of the media when my father was arrested." He looked at his friends. "I already have to be careful calling him papa in public, so it would be great if you three could keep all that a secret…."

"We would never tell a soul," Ryou informed him with Malik and Joey agreeing. It put a smile on Yuugi's face that even through all the hard times he was having he still have great people around him.

* * *

**Sakura: **Well that time skip wasn't huge, but it got Yuugi close to Defense against the Dark Arts class. That small bit about Sirius being spotted was from the movie and I thought it would be interesting to add. If there is a scene from the movie or book anyone would like to see I can maybe try and fit it in, unless it is already planned to be added in.

**Yumi: **Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **So far we are ten chapters into the story and I'm happy at all the reviews I keep getting. This chapter has one of my favorite scenes from the movie, but I changed it a little to make it fit the story. Plus Remus will tell Yuugi something he did not know... Oh and this is a continuation of the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Boggart in the Wardrobe**

Defense against the Dark Arts was Yuugi last class for the day and his papa would probably ground him if he did not show up. Honestly Yuugi would love to avoid all his classes, but he needed to quit hiding. It had always been his dream to attend Hogwarts and that dream was turning into a nightmare. The only times of day Yuugi had to look forward to were the classes he had friends in. Those were the only times he felt like he belonged, but sadly Defense against the Dark Arts was not one of those classes. He had his lover and papa in the class with him, but the looks he got from students in the hall never made him feel better about going to class. This was his first lesson with Defense against the Dark Arts, so he made sure to be early to show his family he was at least trying.

Arriving early had seemed like a big mistake as soon as Yuugi turned the corner. Outside the class room both third year Gryffindors and Slytherins stood in lines waiting for the doors to open. Gryffindors on one side while Slytherins on the other as they quietly talked in their groups. He quickly took note that Malfoy happened to be standing near the door with his back to Yuugi. A small bit of anger started to form as he stared at the blond. This one student was the cause of most of Yuugi's problems. If only the stupid kid had listened to Hagrid. A part of Yuugi hated that he had saved the boy from losing his arm, but the stronger side of him kept saying it was the right thing to do.

It seemed as fast as his anger came it went away just as quickly as a thought passed by him. If he couldn't get the students to like him, he could at least have a little fun. Yuugi wasn't one to pull pranks on someone, but it was mostly because he never tried it. Yami had once told him of some of the pranks he and his cousins pulled on others. Plus once Yuugi remembered hearing from his papa, that his father had been a big prankster. It must run through Yuugi's blood, so what was the harm.

With light foots steps and calm breathing Yuugi carefully walked up to the line of Slytherins. A lot stopped their conversation and stared at him as he walked by but he paid them no mind. Even some Gryffindors were staring his way, but he made himself focus on the blond right in his path. As quiet as a mouse Yuugi stood behind Malfoy and without warning let out a very wolf like growl.

Laughter was all that was heard throughout those halls as Malfoy and his lackeys jumped about a foot in the air. Yuugi had to bite his bottom lip to keep from busting out laughing himself. Malfoy turned with sharpness toward whoever scared him and whatever color was on his face quickly went away. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost when he looked at Yuugi.

Yuugi gave a gentle smile like he did nothing wrong. "Better watch your back, Malfoy. This wolf has a few tricks up his sleeves." He didn't wait for a respond back as he moved around the frozen boy and entered the classroom. Once the doors shut behind him, did he left out a breath and sighed. He certainly got everyone in good moods and he hoped some of his classmates would warm up to him now.

"What was with all that laughter?" Yuugi looked up as Yami walked toward him. The younger wasted no time in running into his arms. They may have just seen each other at lunch a few hours ago, but whenever Yuugi was with Yami he felt better.

"Oh nothing really, just trying to lighten the mood out there," Yuugi replied with a cheeky grin. "I have a feeling my week might be turning around."

Yami smiled at that. "That's good to hear Aibou. What kind of stunt did you pull?"

"It was nothing big, just made a boy out there nearly pee himself." Yuugi looked around Yami to make sure his papa wasn't around to hear that. There was no telling how Remus would feel about him pulling pranks. "Where is papa?"

"Upstairs in his office, I was just getting the lesson ready for the students." Yami flicked his wrist with his wand in hand and a few desks moved to the side leaving the middle of the floor empty except for them. "I think you'll like today's lesson."

Yuugi looked around the room some more but did not see anything interesting except for an old wardrobe sitting tall beside his papa's desk. "What's today's lesson about?"

"That will be a surprise if you wish to join in," Remus spoke out as he left his office and walked down the few spiral stairs to the bottom floor. He approached his desk and lean against it. "So what do you think of my classroom?"

Yuugi quickly left Yami's arms and ran up to his papa. He hugged him like he hadn't seen him in days when it had really only been hours. Since the two started to talk more they were slowly repairing their relationship. There were times when Yuugi felt he didn't hug his papa enough. "It's cozy feeling, but are you sure you can't tell me what the lesson is?" Yuugi begged as he tried his puppy dog eyes on his papa. They always worked when he was little and Yami couldn't resistant them.

Remus shook his head and patted Yuugi's shoulder. The boy let go with a pout and put his things beside the large professor's desk. Since there were no seats around, Yuugi found a nice corner of the desk to make himself comfortable on. He would probably get confused looks by sitting on the desk, but honestly he didn't care. None of those students wanted to be near him, so he would stay as far away as he could.

Yami rolled his eyes at his little lover and went to let the other students in. He pulled the two huge doors open and the students started to file in. They looked around at the room trying to figure out where the desk went, before they just stood in the middle of the room in two huge groups. Yami closed the doors once the last student walked in and made his way back to the front. He moved to stand beside Yuugi as Remus welcomed the class and began the lesson.

"Today's lesson we will have a little fun," Remus stated as he surveyed the large group. "Who would like to take a guess as to what it is I have in this wardrobe?" At the mention of the wardrobe, it gave a sudden shake startling most of the class and even Yuugi. He had no idea what his papa had trapped in there and by the way the wardrobe shook he probably didn't want to know.

Out of nowhere a student spoke up but Yuugi couldn't see who, "That's a boggart…" Yuugi had never heard of such a thing from his small lessons during the summer, but he was certainly about to find out as his papa was glad that someone at least knew what it was.

"That is correct, now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

As soon as the question was asked, Hermione seem to appear out of nowhere beside Harry and Ron startling the red hair boy. "No one knows," She stated, "Boggarts are shape shifters, it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most. That's what makes them so…"

"Terrifying…" Remus finished for her as he moved to stand closer to the wardrobe, "Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now, without wands please."

Yuugi noticed Yami breathe a sigh of relief at that. It seemed Yami was learning how hard it was to teach students who were just beginning to learn magic. If only magic came easy to everyone, but then there would be no use for schools such as this one. They continued to watch as Remus began to teach the students the spell.

"After me, please…_ Riddikulus…_"

The class followed after, "_Riddikulus!"_

"Very good," Remus said to the class, "So much for the easy part, the incantation is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to take the shape you find the most amusing, let me explain…" He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Yuugi. "Ah, Yuugi would you join me please."

Yuugi gave a shrugged and hopped off the desk heading over to his papa and standing in front of the wardrobe a few steps away like Remus wanted him to. They stood both facing each other as Remus gave him a smile. "Now Yuugi, what frightens you the most?"

That question was bound to be asked one day, but honestly Yuugi wasn't sure what he feared the most. There were things he feared such as never seeing his parents again, never having any friends, and losing either Grandpa or Yami or both someday. There used to be many things he feared but after getting to be with his papa again, finally making some friends at Hogwarts, and Yami remaining firmly by his side, there wasn't much for him to fear. "I'm not sure…"

"Well then a surprise it will be, now I want you to picture something funny. Anything at all that you might want your fear to turn into." It wasn't the best example for the start of the lesson, but in no way was Remus going to leave his son out of the fun. The only fear he had at the moment was finding out what his son might fear in life.

Yuugi nodded and started to think of something funny anything at all to make the charm work like it was supposed to. He did not want to look like a fool in front of his classmates. "Alright I'm ready…" Inside he was a nervous wreck, but he wouldn't let anyone know.

"On the count of three Yuugi," Remus stepped away to the side and everyone stepped back to give Yuugi room. "One...Two..."The professor raised his wand and pointed it at the handle on the wardrobe. "Three!"

Sparks shot from the end of the wand and the wardrobe slowly opened. It was dark inside and at first it seemed like nothing was going to happen until suddenly a bloody hand reached to grab the edge of the opening. A figure dressed in rags of a prison uniform slowly came out and once it was fully out did it raise its head. Everyone in the room gasp with a few screams. It was only a boggart, but it also seemed so life like.

Sirius Black stood before everyone in the same clothes he broke out of prison. He looked just like he did in the photo of the newspaper, but the only difference was his hands had blood all over them and it covered his upper body too. The evil smirk he wore was one of a murderer who was looking for his next kill. His sights at the moment were on Yuugi, who stood frozen to the spot. This was his fear and even he wasn't prepared for it.

Slowly the fake Sirius walked toward Yuugi, who wasn't sure what to do anymore. '_This is my fear…'_ Yuugi thought to himself as he watched his fake father approached him, '_I'm scared of my own father…'_

As Yuugi was lost in his thoughts and trying not to cry, Yami feared Yuugi wouldn't do anything. The class seemed to be frozen in fear also and Remus looked like he wasn't sure what to do. This may have been Yuugi's fear, but there was no way it wasn't part of Remus's fears too. There was a brief moment when Yami wanted to step in and stop this, but he happened to catch the new look in Yuugi's eyes.

Yuugi's eyes had changed. They grew hard and mean like he was mad about something and Yuugi was rarely ever mad. Yami stayed back and continued to watch. Deep down he knew Yuugi could handle himself.

"You're not my father," Yuugi said as if a whisper so only few caught it including Remus. The figure stopped as if trying to figure out what Yuugi had just said, but continued to hold the murderous look in its eyes. "You're not my father!" He shouted this time wanting to get that point across to everyone in the room.

"_Riddikulus!" _The charm was casted so quickly and easily without the use of a wand as Yuugi continued to glare at the thing in front of him. It reeled back a little and started to change. Before everyone's eyes the new Sirius Black had fake dog ears sitting on top its head, a fake tail attached to his pants, and paint on his nose to make it appear black with whiskers. The prison uniform changed to a simple black shirt and black pants and there was no more blood.

No one knows where the laughter started, but once someone started it everyone joined in. The boggart moved backwards unsure of what was going on. A small smile made its way onto Yuugi's face as he turned to look at his papa. Remus shared the same smile and clapped for a job well done.

"Excellent! Now everyone line up," Remus turned to an old record player behind him and played some music as the third years all tried to line up and have a turn.

Each student would walk up and the boggart would change into what they feared the most. Then the student would change it into something funny causing the whole class to laugh. Yuugi had taken his place back sitting on the desk beside Yami as he watched the boggart change from professor Snape, to a spider, to a snake, to a mummy, to a banshee, to a severed hand, to a rat, and the list kept going. It was about when they were half way through the students when Harry stepped up and Yuugi was curious to see what the boy feared.

In front of everyone's eyes the boggart took a moment before changing into the oddest thing Yuugi had ever seen. It was a hooded figure floating in midair and was reaching a skeletal hand out for Harry while leaning its hooded face closer to the boy. Remus seemed to know what it was as he quickly placed himself in front of Harry and the boggart quickly changed shape again.

Everyone looked on confused as a silvery-white orb looking almost like the moon hanging in the air in front of Remus, who said, "_Riddikulus!"_ The orb turned into a balloon which flew around the room as it lost air, before Remus finally sent it back into the wardrobe and locked it with the flick of his wand.

"Excellent!" cried the professor as the class broke into applause. "Well done, everyone… let me see five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart…." He went on to give out points to others who may have answered questions, a few Slytherins who tackled the boggart and then gave them a short homework assignment due for next lesson.

Yuugi watched as the class filed out for the day, before giving Yami a kiss. He hopped of the desk and grabbed his bag before making his way over to his papa. They stood beside each other for a moment as the last of the students left and then Yuugi turned to his papa. "If it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind dinner in our common room. I would like to talk with you about a few things."

Remus agreed and gave his son a brief hug before watching him leave. He closed the door behind Yuugi then turned back to where Yami stood waiting by the wardrobe. "That's the only class the boggart will be of any use. I'll let Dumbledore know that it needs removal from the castle." He explained as he went to work putting the desk back where they belong.

Yami nodded, but continued to stare at the wardrobe. It was amazing how much one little boggart could affect people like Yuugi and Remus. Yuugi had an unknown fear about his father, while Remus's true fear was the full moon. They both had so much pain in their lives and he wished he could do something to lessen it more. One time a boggart had happened to get into the basement of his family home and scared the crap out of Yami when he was only ten. That was when he had a huge fear of snakes since he was almost bitten when he was seven. When a six foot tall snake comes out of your basement, who wouldn't run away screaming. Now, Yami was not even going to try and see what his new fear would be, because it could be anything just like Yuugi's had been. No Yami had enough to deal with at the moment worrying over his partner.

* * *

Dinner that night in the common room ended up being fairly quiet between the three. Yami tried to make conversation with Yuugi asking him about his other classes, but it seemed the only thing on Yuugi's mind was the boggart. There was no talk about the boggart however until after supper when they ate dessert. Over a cup of tea and some cheesecake did Remus finally bring up the topic that both he and his son were dreading.

"Do you really fear your father, Yuugi?" Remus asked and had this look like he didn't even want to ask it. As much as Yuugi preached about how his father had to be innocent and that he was a good man. By the look of the boggart today it told a whole different story of what was going on in the younger's head.

Yuugi shook his head, "No I don't. I know my father is innocent, I just have stuck in my head everything that everyone has told me." He put his fork down not feeling all the up for dessert anymore. "I see those pictures of him in my head and I know what the ministry has told everyone is not true. However I guess deep down I fear that they are telling the truth."

Yami looked toward Remus. "I've heard the stories, but was there really any true evidence that Sirius did all of that?" He wanted to believe the ministry wouldn't just lock up an innocent man for no reason. His parents worked for the ministry and if it was corrupt he wanted them to stay safe.

"I heard there was evidence, but was never shown any no matter how much I wanted to see it." Remus explained as he wrapped his hands around the now cooling cup of tea. "That day will always haunt me, because I remember Sirius had come home upset over something. I hadn't seen him in a few days and I had been worried sick that something terrible had happened to him. We had friends who were killed a few days earlier and I feared the same had happened to him but no one had come to inform me that Sirius was dead." He looked to Yuugi to see his son was looking at him listening to every word he said. The boy deserved the real truth so he continued on. "It was nearing your bedtime, but Sirius was always the one to rock you to sleep. Over those few days I just waited until you feel asleep on your own since nothing else worked. That night however Sirius came barging in through the front door startling me and waking you when I almost had you asleep. He went straight upstairs toward the bedroom and I followed with you in my arms. The whole time he was rummaging through drawers and packing bags, he kept yelling at me that it wasn't safe and he had to go away for a while. You kept crying and reaching out for him, but he paid no mind to my questions or your cries…."

Yuugi nodded. "I may have only been three, but somehow I still remember bits of that night. People from the ministry came not long after and took my father away didn't they?"

"Yes, I couldn't make head or tails of what was going on. It was chaos that night and I had you to worry about, but I wanted to know why Sirius was being taken away. It wasn't until the next day when the minister himself came to the home and told me of Sirius's crimes. A day or so after that, others came and took you away saying the home wasn't safe, but that was far from the truth." Remus reached across the small table and held one of Yuugi's hands. "A werewolf would never hurt his pups for any reason. They were just lucky it wasn't the full moon or you would have never been taken from me."

The younger couldn't help the smile that came to his face at those words. He had no doubt that his papa would have protected him from anyone who tried to take him away. "I know this might be bringing up bad memories. However Dumbledore told me my father was accused of telling someone known as Voldermort the location of a family he was supposed to keep secret. Those friends you mentioned before were they apart of that family?"

"I'm not surprised Dumbledore told you most of what happened and it wouldn't be wise to say Voldermort's name out loud. Some still fear the name even though he is considered dead." Remus mentioned before returning to the question asked, "Yes, the family that was killed was a husband and wife by the names of Lily and James Potter. Lily and I had been close friends before I met and became close to Sirius. Sirius and James were the best of friends and it was thanks to James that Sirius had some place to go after his third year. My parents never approve of our relationship and when Sirius's mother died he had nowhere else to go. Lily and James were both dear friends of ours and it hurt us deeply when they died. That was why I was so worried when Sirius disappeared for those few days."

Yuugi took in every word that was said but one word stuck out. "Potter..? They aren't related to Harry Potter are they?"

Remus nodded. "Harry was their son. He was placed in the care of his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed. I almost thought Sirius would get custody of the boy since he was named Harry's godfather. Then the arrest happened so I knew Harry wouldn't be coming to live with us."

The news shocked Yuugi. If Sirius hadn't been accused of having a hand in the Potters death, then he would have maybe had a younger brother. There was still the part of Remus being a werewolf so there was a high chance he wouldn't have been placed in there care if he had an aunt and uncle who could take him in. "So was that why you stepped in front of the boggart for him?" Remus hadn't stepped in front of the boggart for Yuugi, but he did for Harry and that made Yuugi feel a little less loved at the moment.

"No, that was not it at all. I was overcome with shock at what the boggart turned in to for you, plus I knew you were strong and could change that nightmare into something happy. "Remus squeezed Yuugi's hand to reassure him. "Harry may not be my son, but I've always kept an eye on him just like I did with you even through neither of you were aware of it. Harry has an aunt and uncle who hate him and what he is, so when he comes to Hogwarts he has a place to get away. If anything I would love for the two of you to be friends. Both of you have been through so much in your short amount of years and it isn't fair to either of you."

"What was his fear?" Yuugi asked although he was still mad at Harry for hogging his papa. Harry may have been through a lot, but a possessive side of Yuugi didn't know he had wanted his parents all to himself.

"A dementor, he witnessed one on the train here and it left an impact on him. Even though it was a fake one, they still have the same effects of a real dementor. Dementors make a person relive their worst nightmare sometimes and seem to take all the happiness away." Remus explained to them as he let go of Yuugi's hand to finish his tea. "I wanted the class to be fun so I had to put a stop to it."

Yami who had been silent the whole time startle the two by speaking up, "So you fear the full moon?"

Remus nodded. "It would seem silly to most, but to a werewolf like myself it's one of the few things I fear the most. Some werewolves embrace the full moon while I would prefer to be a normal human." He took another look at Yuugi and had this sad look in his eyes. "I wish my curse wouldn't have passed onto my son, but it's good to know he embraces the wolf within him."

Yuugi couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "I'm proud of who I am and who my parents are."

Those words lifted some tension that had grown in the air and after a few moments of silences while Yuugi finished his dessert, they all decided to call it a night. Remus retired to his room, while Yami stayed up with Yuugi by the fireplace for a little while longer before they retired to their room. The day had been interesting and Yuugi could only hope the follow months he had at Hogwarts would get batter.

* * *

**Sakura: **I realize Neville was supposed to be the guinea pig to try the boggart first, but I decided to change it up. It took me forever to figure out what to make Yuugi's fear, but then I figured the best one would be his own father. As much as he wanted to believe his father is innocent, he hasn't been shown any proof that Sirius did not kill his friends.

I also decided to add Yuugi learning a little about Harry since I have something planned to bring those two close soon enough. As the story goes along Yuugi will continue to learn more and more about his parents past along with more about his own childhood, since the few pictures Yuugi has can only tell so much.

**Yumi: **Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Nothing major to report, but there is something that will happen in this chapter that I hope everyone will like. Oh and a reviewer asked me if Harry and Draco will get together. I already answered the reviewer, but I want to let all my readers know that in this story Harry and Draco will not be together. I like that pairing, but for this story they will not be together. However, I do have plans to make a sequel to this story and that is when those two might get together. Long story short, the only major pairings are puzzleshipping and RemusxSirius for the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Hogsmeade**

The months went by and before anyone really realized it, the month of October was upon Hogwarts and students were a buzz for excitement. The new Quidditch season was starting up along with the visits to Hogsmeade for the third year students and up. The only ones who could go to the little town however were those who had a permission slip. A chance to get out of the castle was a joy to anyone as long as they had that slip signed by a parent or guardian.

It was all Yuugi heard about since the start of October and he did not see the big deal in all the excitement. If anything Yuugi enjoyed being in the castle more or wondering around on the ground. His classes were not much of a challenge and since the whole wolf rumors started going around and the fact that he was Sirius's son, no one wanted to see him for tutoring. There were a few professors who had sent students to see Yuugi, but when the teachers talked to Yuugi, he informed them that no one had asked him for tutoring. It was not as big a deal to Yuugi given that it meant he had as much free time as he liked with his friends, papa, and Yami. Dumbledore was obviously not worried about it since the headmaster had not asked to speak with Yuugi since the beginning of the year.

In all honesty Yuugi hoped no one became brave enough to ask for his help. He only wanted to be around people who saw him as a person and not a criminal's son or werewolf. No matter what he could do or turn into he was still human. His friends and Yami were really proud of all he had done since the school year started and his papa loved the two of them being together. If it wasn't for all the other students still giving him dirty looks, then Yuugi could say he honestly liked being at Hogwarts.

The closer it got to the first trip to Hogsmeade, Yuugi found his friends being a little more pushy than normal trying to get Yuugi to go with them. Yami simply stayed out of it since he knew he couldn't force Yuugi to do anything he didn't want to. Yuugi just wanted to stay at Hogwarts and relax while most of the students were gone. He wanted no part of the trip and that sadly was bumming his friends out.

A few days before the event was going to happen, Yuugi's friends once again cornered him at lunch with his boyfriend trying to talk some sense into Yuugi. The lovers had been talking quietly and enjoying their meal when the three sixth year students walked up and sat across from them. Lunch had only just started so there weren't many students there yet. At first no words were said as Joey filled his plate and the other two only grabbed a few things to snack on. It was after Joey got some food into his stomach that he said the question Yuugi was sick of hearing.

"Are you honestly going to miss the Hogsmeade trip?"

Yuugi sighed, while Yami just chuckled. The older for the five reached over to his partner and rubbed his back knowing this was going to be a long tiring conversation. The smallest of the group looked at the three across from him and said, "Yes, I'm sorry, but I just don't want to go."

"That still isn't a good enough answer," Malik pointed out, "I mean this is your chance to leave the castle grounds and have some fun. It can get boring being stuck on the grounds all day."

"I think I'll live Malik, besides the shops will be packed and honestly the rest of the students still don't want anything to do with me," Yuugi argued hoping that would be the end of it. It probably wasn't the best excuse, but they weren't taking no for an answer.

Ryou took a long look at Yuugi, before he spoke up. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that sighting of your father would it?"

Four pairs of eyes looked at Yuugi as the younger bowed his head confirming the answer to Ryou's question. Ever since the second supposed sighting of Sirius Black being somewhere near Hogsmeade, Yuugi secretly dredged the trip to Hogsmeade. He didn't want to worry his friends, but he had his own fears of going to Hogsmeade and his father seeing him. Sirius wouldn't be stupid to come running to Yuugi if he saw his son, but Yuugi wasn't going to be used as bait to try and bring him out. He was sure this was why the ministry allowed his grandfather to sign the permission slip to Hogsmeade. No if he were to see his father again it would be either when he was a free man or in secret right under the minister's nose.

"Do you really think he is around that area?" Malik asked he hated the stress it bought Yuugi every time something about Sirius came up in the wizard's newspaper.

Yuugi shook his head. "No, my father wouldn't be stupid enough to be seen. The people will probably do anything to get fifteen minutes of fame. However if he is in the area, I don't want to be some bait to get my father to come out of hiding."

Yami noticed that the three across from them were concerned for his little lover and he hoped this would be the end of them bugging him to join them on the trip. "We really thank you three for the offer, but I think we'll use that day to hang out with Yuugi's papa." He let them know, so they wouldn't think him and Yuugi were only going to sit in their common room the whole time on that day.

Joey looked like he was about to stay something, but Ryou elbowed him to keep him quiet. The white hair teen smiled at the couple. "We'll be sure to bring you both something back. There will be more trips, so maybe the both of you can join us some other time."

Yuugi smiled and nodded at that. "I'll probably take you up on that offer. I am curious to see what all kinds of shops they have down there."

"Oh believe me you'll like it." Malik added in, before him and Joey started to describe some of the best places in the quiet little village of Hogsmeade. The whole time Yuugi listened to them and asked questions here and there. He seriously did hope that maybe one day he would join them and see it all for himself.

* * *

The morning of Halloween was a buzz of excitement as the older students prepared themselves for the trip to Hogsmeade. It was thankfully the weekend so Yuugi got to sleep in on that day and wake up when it was nearing noon. He had thought about seeing his friends off, but then he was worried he would change his mind about going. Yuugi had the whole day planned out and it was his favorite holiday. There were plenty of things to keep his mind occupied so long as his papa and Yami wanted to hang around him.

When he finally did wake up near noon he showered and changed into casual clothes of white-washed jeans and a navy blue muscle shirt. Before leaving his room he quickly put on his black hoodie to keep the chill off him from the autumn weather. His papa and Yami were nowhere to be found in the common room, so he left the safety of the room to go in search of them. There was no telling where his papa would be, but Yami was sure to be in the Great Hall getting lunch or in the library. Yami was taking his new job very serious and he wanted to learn as much as he could so he could one day be a professor.

It caused Yuugi's heart to swell with happiness that his boyfriend was so happy and found something he enjoyed doing. Yuugi just hoped he would be that lucky when he finally graduated and was old enough to work. There were probably part time jobs Yuugi could get in the muggle world, but Yuugi wanted to do something he would enjoy.

As the smaller entered the Great Hall he found it extremely quiet since only the first and second year students were about the only students left minus the few who did not want to go to Hogsmeade or were not allowed. The Gryffindor table was partly bare except for a few students and Yami who was sitting near the far end of the table closer to the teacher's table. No teachers had arrived for lunch yet or were having lunch in their rooms. His papa wasn't even there, so Yuugi took his spot next to Yami and snatched a finger sandwich from the older adult's plate.

Yami looked away from the newspaper he was reading long enough to give Yuugi a look. The look was always of a raised eyebrow and a small frown. No matter how many times Yami had to tell him Yuugi felt the need to take from Yami's plate rather than ask. "You could get your own plate you know that right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not that hungry," Yuugi explained before smelling the sandwich in his hands before taking a bite. The sweet taste of tuna felt good on his tongue and made his mouth water. "On second thought I might just get a plate of this."

It was as if the house elves had read his mind as a plate of two tuna sandwiches appeared in front of Yuugi along with some juice. The younger smiled in delight as he dug into the first sandwich. "These house elves are going to have me spoiled by time we leave here for summer break."

"At least the ones here can cook. Celtic never could make anything without nearly burning the kitchen down," Yami said as he ate the last of his finger sandwiches before Yuugi stole them. Celtic was the family elf to his parents ever since he was little. He had been passed down from Yami's grandfather to his father when his grandfather died. The elf was a good worker, but only when it came to cleaning or protecting the home. He was a different type of elf from the ones that worked at Hogwarts since he was taller than Yami and looked nearly human minus the elf ears.

Yuugi chuckled. "I agree with you there. I'll never understand how an elf can start a fire when making a bowl of cereal." That was one of the funnier memories Yuugi had when he first went to Egypt with his grandfather. The elf had only wanted to help Yuugi feel at home and offered to make him breakfast, so Yami told him to make some cereal. The rest was a blur as Yami's parents had to work to put out the small fire.

The memory of that day sent the two into a small laughing fit and it wasn't long before they were leaning against each other catching their breaths. Yuugi smiled up at Yami as the older lean down and gave him a kiss on the lips. It did not matter that others were probably watching them. As far as Yuugi was concerned they could all go jump in the creature infested lake.

They however had to break apart when a certain owl dropped down and sat on the table in front of them. Akumu dropped the note she was carrying and stared hungrily at the food the two boys were eating. Yuugi rolled his eyes and gave his pretty girl a small bite of tuna, before she took off.

Yami picked the note off the table and opened it to see what it said. It did not take him long to finish the note before he was handing it over to Yuugi. "It's from your papa to you."

Yuugi took the note and read it over. "Papa wants to meet with me after lunch. I wonder why he wants me to come alone."

"It's probably nothing serious. He could just want to show you something." Yami said as he went back to reading his newspaper. "You should go see what he wants."

The younger hated the idea of leaving Yami alone, but he was curious to see what his papa wanted to show him. "I'll go, but only if you promise to meet up with me later before the Halloween feast."

As soon as Yami promised to wait up for him, Yuugi quickly finished his sandwich. He gave Yami one more kiss before hurrying out of the Great Hall. Once outside the castle and into the fresh air did Yuugi transform into his wolf form. It was faster than running in his human form and he could get to his papa sooner. Plus since everyone seemed to know he could turn into a wolf, he started to transform more. It felt good to let his wolf side out every once in a while especially on the days of the full moon when he and his papa had to be in separate places. Dumbledore couldn't risk two werewolves running around so close to Hogwarts and Yuugi could understand that. It was hard on those days, but as long as Yuugi was allowed to transform in the safety of his room did he feel close to his papa. His papa hated not being in control of his werewolf side and Yuugi could honestly say he did not want to know what that feels like.

The little wolf took a sniff of the air catching his papa's scent before taking off into a run in the direction the smell was coming from. Hopefully whatever his papa had to say to him wasn't something horrible. He did not want to hear any bad news when things had been going good for him as of late.

* * *

The trip took a good five minutes, but Yuugi finally made it to the bridge that his papa had told him to come to. It connected two parts of the castle together and had a great few of the lake from up high. The young wolf stayed in his form as he walked down the bridge where he could see two people talking. One was his papa, while the other surprised Yuugi since it was the third year student named Harry. He was about the only boy in the class who did not give Yuugi dirty looks and the reasons why were unknown.

The two continued to talk to each other unaware of Yuugi's presence as they looked out at the view in front of them. "Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"You want to know why I stopped you from facing that boggart," Remus guessed and he received a nod from the third year student. "I would have thought it would be obvious. I assumed it would have taken the shape of Lord Voldermort."

"I did think of Voldermort at first, but then I remembered that night on the train and the dementor." Harry explained and this confused Yuugi greatly. He knew about Voldermort killing Harry's parents, but he was trying to understand about what happened on the train. There was not much that reached Yuugi in the gossip area since most shut up when he was around. Also since it had happened at the beginning of the year he was not surprised to not have heard about it.

"Well I'm very impressed that suggest that what you fear the most is fear itself," Remus told the boy. "This is very wise…"

"Before I fainted I heard something," Harry looked up briefly at that professor before looking back down. "A woman screaming…"

"Dementors force us to relieve our very worst memories," Remus went on to explain. "Our pain becomes their power."

Harry looked down at the small chasm below as he said, "I think it was my mother the night she was murdered."

"You know the very first time I saw you Harry, I recognized you immediately not by your scar, but by your eyes. There your mother Lily's…" Remus told the boy and could see the confusion in the younger boy's eyes. "Yes I knew your mother. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a gifted witch, but she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others. Your father James on the other hand he had a certain talent for trouble. A talent rumor has it that he passed on to you. You are more like them than you know Harry. In time you'll come to see just how much."

Harry had a smile on his face when Remus finished and it made Yuugi happy to see that his papa was still the helpful man he knew him to be. There was a pause in their talk, so Yuugi quickly shifted back to a human and walked closer to make his presence known.

"Professor…" Yuugi said getting both of their attention. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah Yuugi I'm glad you received my note," Remus placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder turning both their attention to Harry. "Harry, as I'm sure you know this is Yuugi Black. Yuugi, this is Harry Potter."

Harry and Yuugi both nodded, but didn't say a word to each other. Instead Yuugi looked up at his papa with another question. "What did you need professor?"

"I simply wanted the two of you to meet. I understand you have been having a hard time here and Harry has been through problems similar to you. The two of you have both lost your parents at young ages and it would be nice for the both of you to have someone to talk to." Remus explained and Yuugi really regretted coming at that point. "I know the both of you have friends, but there is nothing wrong with gaining another, plus I hear Harry has been having a little trouble in his potions class. I'm sure Yuugi can offer some advice or help to make things easier."

Harry blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Yuugi wasn't sure what to make of the younger boy, but he couldn't turn down helping someone in a class. It just wasn't in his nature and as long as Harry attended tutoring lessons unlike other students, Yuugi would help him.

"I'm willing to give it a try if Harry is…" Yuugi said although he made a mental note to have a serious conversation later tonight with his papa about setting this up.

"That is all I want to hear, now if you'll both excuse me, I have a few things I must attend to," Remus gave them one last smile before he walked back toward the castle.

At first it was quiet as Harry continued to look out at the view and Yuugi went to the other side across from the boy to give them a little distant. Yuugi stared at the taller boy's back as he tried to figure out what to say. They never said a word to each other in their classes, but Harry also had never been mean to Yuugi either.

"So is it true that your Sirius Black's son?"

Yuugi was surprised by the sudden question, but answered it anyway. "Yes, he is my father."

Harry turned to look at Yuugi. "Where is your mother?"

"I'm not sure. I think she walked out on us when I was younger, so I don't remember her or what she looks like." Yuugi lied. It was best to keep the truth about his papa out of the conversation. He could probably learn to trust Harry, but not enough with the truth.

"I wish my parents were still alive," Harry said out of the blue. "I know it can't be easy with your father being a criminal, but at least he is alive. My parents were killed by Lord Voldermort."

"I'm sorry, to hear that. I guess I can know how you feel since my father was accused of working for the Dark Lord. He might as well be dead in my book for turning his back on me," Yuugi said even though he hated to say it. "My grandfather is a nice man though, so at least I had him to raise me right."

Harry nodded. "You are lucky there. I wish I had grandparents who could have raised me. I got stuck with my aunt and uncle, who happened to be muggles and hate me on top of that."

They went quiet again after that, but at least to Yuugi they were getting somewhere. By the way Harry was talking to Yuugi it appeared to the older boy that Harry had no idea that Sirius may have been involved with his parents 'murder. In that case, Yuugi would have to be careful what he said around the boy, so that maybe they could be friends. If anything it would be nice to have someone else at Hogwarts who did not hate his guts or think he would follow in his father's footsteps. In his sixth year classes he had friends, but there was no one to talk to in his third year classes.

"So you have been having trouble in potions?" Yuugi asked, trying to change the subject.

Harry groaned at the mention of the class. "It's not that I have trouble, it's just since my first year here Professor Snape has hated my guts."

Yuugi had to crack a smile at that. It seemed Snape disliked all the students that weren't in Slytherin house. "I think I know how you feel. Professor Snape disliked me from the moment we met. Since I had been home schooled he figured I wouldn't know anything about potions, but I proved him wrong. Dumbledore could see that I would be fine without the class, so he let me drop it."

"Oh you so got lucky. There are many students that would kill to drop his class," Harry said with a smile. He then changed the subject by saying, "You know I don't understand why no one wants to be around you. I mean who cares what your father did. It doesn't mean you are going to turn out like him."

"I'm glad you understand that, but others don't want to take the time to get to know someone," Yuugi told the boy. "But I'll be fine so long as I have a few friends who will stand by me."

"Yeah, I have two great best friends and that is all I have ever really needed, but that doesn't mean you and I can't be friends right?"

Yuugi nodded and put out a hand to Harry. "I would like that. It's nice to finally meet someone who won't judge me."

Harry shook hands with Yuugi before letting go. "I couldn't agree more."

After that the two started to travel back into the castle continuing their talk about how horrible a professor that Snape was and Yugi giving the younger boy advice for a paper he had to write for his potions class. It was nice to be able to help someone who didn't fear him and Yuugi only could hope that Harry turned out to be a good friend to gain.

* * *

Sakura: So Harry and Yuugi are finally on speaking terms. This chapter wasn't very interesting, but hopefully the next one makes up for it.

Yumi: Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Small Note**

**Sakura:** I think my lovely readers are going to like this chapter. As promised this is where things are going to start getting very interesting…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Flight of the Fat Lady**

As night began to fall over Hogwarts, the students inside were bubbling with excitement as they headed to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. It was one of the few special holiday events that the school hosted and where students could let go and relax. Most students were still feeling the joy of having visited the town of Hogsmeade and all the goodies they bought back.

Once students had started to return from the town, Yuugi and Harry parted ways for the afternoon but promised to talk some more over the feast. It had been nice to hang out with someone different, but Yuugi was ready to get back to his older friends and partner. The teen's first task had been to retrieve Yami from the library where he was doing a little research before the two made their way to the courtyard. There they found Joey, Ryou, and Malik laughing about something and carrying goodies from the trip.

Ryou had been kind enough to save him some sweets from a shop called Honeydukes while Malik bought him a few gifts from Zonko's Joke Shop. The blond claimed a laugh every now and again was good for the soul. Joey simply agreed with his pal and promised to show Yuugi how the gifts worked. Yami was not too thrilled about Yuugi learning how the little gifts worked, but he could not really blame Yuugi for taking a liking to his new toys. The young adult remembered his days pulling pranks and enjoying his visits to that very shop years ago.

As the group of five traveled back into the halls of Hogwarts on their way to the Great Hall for the feast, Yami stayed a few steps behind and just observed the four in front of him. It had been a while since he had last seen his lover's face lit up with a happy smile. He had even seemed happy when he came to find Yami in the library. When he questioned Yuugi about it, Yuugi simply told him that his papa had helped him make a new friend. The two never kept secrets from each other, so Yami was glad Yuugi told him, but he still worried over this new friend. Yuugi had told him it was a boy named Harry Potter who was in three of his classes. The older remembered Remus talked about Harry before, so he figured that was why Remus was pushing the two to be friends. Hopefully this new friendship wouldn't back fired or Harry would regret the day he even met Yuugi.

A gentle hand grabbed Yami's snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hey is something wrong?" Yuugi's sweet voice rang in his ears causing him to stop and looked down at the younger.

Yami saw the concern written on his face, so he put on a smile. "No, nothing is wrong. I just got lost in my thoughts." He confessed as he reached forward to caress Yuugi's cheek with his other hand. The younger blushed but lean in much like a dog would when being petted.

"I was just making sure, you became quiet and looked to be deep in thought," Yuugi said before gentling closing his eyes and moving closer to his partner. He loved everything about Yami and if there was anything troubling him, Yuugi wanted to be the first to know.

Yami looked around him and took notice that they were but a few steps away from the Great Hall. The other three that had been with them were nowhere to be found, so he knew they must have already went in where the festive were already in full swing. The young adult decided to take advantage of the situation and quietly led Yuugi to a dark corner behind a statue. He leaned against the wall and pulled Yuugi closer loving the way they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

They stared at each other for a moment eyes locked together, before as if given the cue they both gently closed their eyes and Yami locked his lips with the younger. There was no wild passion or lust behind the kiss. Just the kiss of two lovers who wanted to let the other know how much they love each other. Yuugi's arms slowly came up and wrapped around Yami's neck, when he could feel the older male pull away. A small whine of protest left the little one's lips when they broke apart for some air.

"What was that for?" Yuugi asked as he lean up hoping for more of those wonderful kisses.

Yami chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Yuugi's nose. "Do I really need a reason to kiss such a beautiful person?"

"No, so long as that beautiful person is me." Yuugi teased as he stole another kiss, before pulling away. His hands traveled down Yami's arms where they came to rest on the other's hands. "Are you ready to join the others?"

"Yeah, I'm sure your friends may start to worry if we don't show up soon." Yami allowed the younger to lead him into the Great Hall, where students mingled with each other and enjoyed the wonderful food that was being served. No one was really in uniform or costumes for the holiday. It was more or less like a normal party to just allow the students to let loose. Three of the four houses students intermingled with each other and sat at tables with their friends, while Slytherin students kept to themselves at their table.

Yuugi led Yami to the front of the Gryffindor table where Ryou, Malik, and Joey had made themselves comfortable while saving a seat for their two friends. As the two passed by Harry and his friends, Yuugi and Harry shared a small wave to each other, before they moved on. The two got a few looks from students who saw it including Harry's friends who immediately started to question him about it. Yuugi seemed to pay it no mind as he sat beside Ryou and Yami took his place beside Yuugi.

"So what was that about?" Malik asked after swallowing a mouthful of rice.

"What was what about?" Yuugi questioned back as he started to fill his plate. He had an idea of what Malik was talking about but he wanted to be sure.

"That little wave with that third year kid, it seemed like the two of you were friendly." Malik stated causing Ryou to glare at him from across the table.

"What is with all the questions Malik? Yuugi can have other friends besides us." Ryou spoke out before Yuugi could talk. He truly was the mother hen of the group and it appeared he did not like the questions Malik was asking Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled his thanks to Ryou for worrying, but answered Malik's question anyway. "My papa set up a little meeting between me and Harry, the third year boy who waved at me. He is in three of my classes and is one of the few who doesn't look at me like I'm about to kill someone. I think my papa thought it would be good if I branched out more and made even more friends while I was here."

"I think that's good for ya." Joey added in once he quit stuffing his face. "He may be a third year, but as long as he treats ya right I don't see a problem with it." He then grinned at Malik. "Malik doesn't tend to trust most of the people here."

Malik stuck his tongue out at Joey, before turning his head to Yuugi with a smile. "It's just you've had a hard time here and I was just curious. I'm sure Yami can agree with us that we all worry about you."

"I can't thank you enough for all that you three have done, but I know Harry doesn't mean any harm." Yuugi said to stop their worry. "Believe me if anyone gives me trouble all four of you will be the first to know."

The conversation then took a turn away from Yuugi's new friend to stories about Joey, Ryou, and Malik's day down at Hogsmeade. They told him everything and answered any questions he had about the little town. In a way all three hoped to get Yuugi excited enough that he would probably join them next time they took another trip. Judging by how curious Yuugi was about the place they figured it might not be a problem next time.

* * *

The feast was filled with conversations and laughter and when it was drawing to a close the Hogwarts ghosts put on a little show to celebrate in their own special way. Even though they were dead, Yuugi still found it amazing that such people could still find joy in being ghosts. They entertained the students for about an hour until the headmaster said some closing remarks to end the night. All the students got the hint that it was time to retire to their common rooms, so each house followed the head boys and girls to their respected halls.

Yami and Yuugi calmly walked a little ways behind the Gryffindor house since both of their common rooms were near each other only on two different floors. Ryou, Joey, and Malik walked in front of them put behind their classmates to make sure no younger years fell behind, also to keep up a conversation going with Yuugi.

When they reached the stairs, the path had already been made, but something was slightly off. Yuugi took noticed that the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room was jammed packed with students, but no one was entering. Yami and Yuugi could easily take a different set of stairs to their room, but the younger was curious to know what was going on.

Joey and Malik seemed the most curious as they pushed their way up the stairs to see what was going. Ryou stayed behind since there was no point in all three trying to get up there. "The fat lady is probably trying to break glass again with her voice. Sometimes it can be a while before she will let the students enter." The white hair teen pointed out.

By the way Ryou talked about the painting, Yuugi felt lucky that his painting was of two wolves who never talked. It still creeped the young wizard out a little that wizards and witches had moving paintings in their homes, business, and here at Hogwarts. The feeling of someone always watching him gave him goose bumps every time. "Do you think the password got changed?"

Ryou shook his head at the question. "If it had the head boys and girls would have let the students know. That and Percy, the older head boy, would have a fit if the fat lady changed the password on him without letting him know." As he said that he took noticed that Percy was making his way up to the painting to see what the holdup was. "I'm serious glad I turned down the position when it was offered to me in my fifth year."

Yuugi looked surprised by the news. "You could have been a head boy?"

"Yeah, but I love my studies and my friends more. I care about others, but some of the other students can really get on my nerves. The job as head boy never fit right with me." Ryou said with a smile showing that he truly never regretted his decision.

Silence fell over the two as they listened to the other students whisper among themselves, before finally they heard Percy shout, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick!"

As more whispers started to form down the groups of students, Joey and Malik managed to make their way back to the others with worried looks on their faces. Ryou immediately started to question them about what they had seen and what the holdup was.

"The Fat Lady has vanished…" Joey told them, making the three before him stare at him in disbelief. "Her canvas was slashed into strips and chunks of it had been torn away."

Shock took over Ryou face as he looked at his friends. "Who could have done something so terrible?"

Malik shrugged his shoulders. "There is no telling but whoever it was probably didn't know the password and really wanted to get into our common room. Judging by the slash marks this person was really angry over something."

Slowly as the news got to other students, some started to worry about what was going to happen. Things would have become a real mess if Professor Dumbledore had not shown up at that moment with Mr. Filch, the caretaker for Hogwarts, to calm the students and see what was happening. The students moved to give the headmaster room to climb the stairs and see the damage done to the painting of the Fat Lady. As Professor Dumbledore saw the damage, Mr. Filch turned his back to the painting and began to survey the area.

"Mr. Filch round up the ghosts, do a search of every painting in the castle and find the fat lady." Dumbledore told the caretaker, but it seemed Filch already knew something others did not.

"No need for ghost professor, the fat lady is there." Mr. Filch explained as he pointed higher up to another painting higher up.

There were gasps throughout the students as they hurried up some more stairs with the professor to the painting that Filch had pointed out. Yuugi hurried along to, but unlike the others and his friends, he and Yami stopped at the painting for the fat lady and looked at the damage. Yuugi ran his fingers over the slash marks as if he knew who had done this and when he caught the scent that hit his nose, there was no doubt in his mind the person behind it.

"Yami, can I ask a favor?" Yuugi said as he looked up at his lover.

Yami nodded as he looked down at Yuugi. "Sure, what is it?"

"I'm about to do something no one is going to approve of so please cover for me. I'll explain everything once I get back." Yuugi said and right before Yami's eyes instead of one Yuugi standing in front of him there were two. However one quickly transformed into a wolf and took off down the stairs.

Yami did not even get a chance to question what had just happened as he watched his little lover take off like he was on some special lead. He looked at the double and to anyone else it looked like Yuugi, but there were differences that only people close to Yuugi could see. It confused Yami greatly about what was going on, but when he heard the Fat Lady crying and shrieking to Dumbledore he finally realized what had happened and why Yuugi took off.

"He's here in the castle…" She shouted in terror, "Sirius Black!"

Those words made Yami's blood run cold and everything Yuugi had just done made perfect sense to him. His little lover was going to search for his father himself before anyone could stop him. This was also why Yuugi wanted Yami to cover for him with the double he created since there was a chance the headmaster or others would noticed that Yuugi was already gone looking.

The headmaster shouted out for the students to return to the Great Hall and it wasn't long before all were hurrying down the stairs. When Dumbledore reached Yami he mentioned for them to follow, so Yami grabbed the hand of the double Yuugi and thanked every god out there that the double followed behind like it really was Yuugi. He honestly had no clue how much the double could do or if it could even talk. He seriously hoped Yuugi returned before he had to find out.

* * *

There was no doubt in Yuugi's mind that his father was the one to scare the Fat Lady and caused her to flee like that. The smell was all over the painting and he had no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore would not allow him to search once he also figured out the truth. The younger had no idea why his father chance coming into the castle, but he wasn't going to let anyone hunt his father down and hurt him until he got to talk with him. There was no telling if his father was truly dangerous or not, but Yuugi felt the need to find out first.

As he ran through the halls keeping up with the scent of his father, Yuugi kept an eye out for professors who were sure to start searching the halls for Sirius Black. He just hoped no one noticed his little switch with his double. He hated leaving Yami like that, but Yami would have wanted to come with him if he told him what he was doing. The little trick he pulled probably confused Yami greatly, but that was the first time he had used it in ages and he never thought of telling Yami about it. It was something he learned on his own and he wasn't sure if other wizards could do it also. Before he met Yami, creating a double of himself was the only way he could get out of the Game Shop for a few hours. It had worked for a while until Grandpa wised up about the spell and started to keep a better eye on him. The double was in every way perfect except, Yuugi had yet to learn how to make his double talk. Everything else was fine, but normal conversation was not something his double was good at. Yuugi figured it had something to do with the fact that it really wasn't a person, so it could not think for itself. It was a flaw in the spell that Yuugi really hated, but as long as everyone believed Yuugi was giving everyone the silent treatment, then Yami would be okay with covering for him. That is as long as his papa and Dumbledore did not get a good look at his double.

The scent became stronger and it was then that Yuugi noticed that he was being lead toward the courtyard. He knew he had to hurry before the castle went on lock down and judging by the new scents he had to avoid to get there it wouldn't be long. A quick short cut got him there and a minute later he was out on the grounds almost as if he was headed to Hagrid's hut. There was no smoke coming from the hut, so it was more than likely Hagrid was searching the grounds.

Yuugi cursed at how quickly news traveled and kept on the trail while keeping an eye out for the half giant. As he got over a hill he noticed he was getting closer to the tree known as the whomping willow. Yami had warned him about the tree having a temper and felt the need to whack anything that came near it, so he figured it was best to keep his distance. However as soon as he thought that, he cancelled that idea when he saw a black dog run straight into a hole at the base of the tree.

The sight of the midnight black dog confused him greatly until he caught his father's scent again. The scent lead straight toward the whomping willow and as far as Yuugi knew his father wasn't part animal at all. He knew there were such people, who could turn themselves into an animal from his studies during the summer. It was called Animagus where a witch or wizard could turn into an animal at will with or without a wand. The skill is learned rather than hereditary and taught to students in their third year. The process was said to be long and had the potential to backfire, so that is why there weren't many registered at the ministry since most witches and wizards preferred to use Transfiguration with a wand. His papa never told him if his father was an Animagus and Yuugi never thought to ask since he figured his transformations to a wolf and werewolf was from his papa.

There was never once that Yuugi thought maybe he had the ability to turn into a wolf at will because of his father. He knew that he still couldn't think like that until he knew for sure that the dog he just saw was indeed his father. So he quickly ran forward and disappeared in the hole in the bottom of the tree before the whomping willow could hit him. The only way Yuugi would find any truth was if he continued to follow the scent and find his father before anyone else did.

The landing was a little rough, but thankfully he did not break anything in the fall. He appeared to have landed in a small cave of some sort with a long tunnel ahead. There was not much light so Yuugi had to give himself a minute to get used to the darkness before taking off into another run. The tunnel appeared to be old, but he knew it was probably man made by someone long ago as a secret entrance onto the castle grounds.

Since he was in his wolf form the trip down the tunnel did not seem so long and before he knew it he was walking up some stone steps and pushing a door above him open with his head. As he walked out into the new room, he noticed it looked to be an old house of some sort. The floor boards creaked as he walked and the walls easily let in the cold from the outside. Moonlight was the only source of the light as he survey the place. He continued to follow his father's scent up two flights of stairs, before he found himself standing just outside a door. There was no telling what he would find on the other side of the door. However Yuugi was willing to take any chance he had at finally seeing his father again.

So with a deep breath he nudged the door opened with his snout and walked into what looked to be an old bedroom/sitting room with only an archway to divide the two. There was an old fireplace and piano in the sitting room, but not much else. The small wolf walked a little more into the room and turned to see if anyone was in the bedroom and that was when he saw him.

Clothes torn and tattered hanging off like they were too big to wear, his hair was a mess and it looked like he had not bathed in forever. It was easy to see the prison tattoos he wore on his chest where the prison shirt he wore hung low. He sat on the end of the broken bed with a slight smirk on his face as gray eyes bore into Yuugi's own. The day had finally come and Yuugi was almost in too much shock to believe it.

His own father, Sirius Black, was finally with him in the flesh.

* * *

**Sakura: **That is where I will leave everyone! I hope this chapter was interesting enough for my readers, because we are really getting into the story now. As you can see I had my own plans for this story to make it different and a little more exciting. I bet no one thought I would have Yuugi meeting Sirius this early….

**Yumi: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I won't bug anyone with some random nonsense. Just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sirius Black**

There was silence in the shack of a house as Yuugi stared at the man before him. He had no idea that he would actually find his father on this night. However there were no way his eyes were lying to him. Judging by his father's relaxed position he did not see Yuugi as a threat. The only thing the younger really hoped for was that his father knew who he was. His looks may have changed, but he was still the man's son.

After what felt like forever, Yuugi took a chance and changed back into his human form so that he could show Sirius who he was. The man just stared at him for the longest time, before a grin broke out on his face. He stood and with quick pace moved to stand in front of Yuugi. Heavy hands were placed on Yuugi's shoulders as he looked up at the escape prisoner. Up close it was easy to tell that time in prison had really done its number on Sirius as he looked older than he really was.

"You certainly have changed…" Sirius spoke in a raspy voice. His voice was slowly going out from either non use or probably screaming. Yuugi never wanted to know what went on in the prison his father was held in, but he hoped the man never had to see the place again.

"You know who I am?" Yuugi questioned just to be sure. He had to know if his father truly knew who he was.

A real smile broke out on the man's face as he gave Yuugi's shoulder a slight squeeze. "No matter what you look like I will always know who my son is." He gave a slight smirk before saying, "Although I had a feeling they would change your looks to disguise who you really are. I just did not think you would look so much like your great uncle. I think it's a good look on you if I do say so myself."

That was all Yuugi needed to hear before the dam of tears broke and rolled down his face. He wrapped his arms around his father and squeezed him close as sobs escaped his throat. There was no way to stop the emotions he felt from finally being reunited with his own father. This was the one man in the whole world that Yuugi wanted to see again. The younger had been around his papa plenty of times when he was growing up, but Sirius had been absence for pretty much his whole life. It's hard on children to grow up without their parents and Yuugi just wanted to heal the pain in his heart.

As Yuugi relaxed in his father's embrace he took notice on how thin the man felt. He probably had not eaten in days and that was no way for anyone to live. Yuugi knew he needed to fix that, but first he wanted to just be held by his father and spend time with him.

"I thought I would never get to see you again," Yuugi confessed once he had calmed down. He pulled back just enough to be able to look up at his father.

Sirius reached up a hand to wipe the remaining tears. "I know and I'm sorry I was away for so long. I promise if you'll have me I'll continue to be a part of your life from now on once I have cleared my name."

Yuugi nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course, it will be nice to have you around. I bet papa will be excited to hear you are so close by."

At those words, Sirius's face fell into a frown, causing Yuugi to worry that he said something wrong. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Yuugi as much as I'm happy to see you, as you probably know from the papers I'm an escaped prisoner. It's dangerous to be around me and if someone caught you being around me it would mean more trouble for our family," Sirius explained in a serious tone. "I had no idea that when I entered the castle that you would be there and have caught my scent. It is important that Remus have no idea that I'm here so close to the castle."

"It was Dumbledore's idea that I attend Hogwarts while you were on the run. I only found out you were in prisoner when Dumbledore explained everything to me." Yuugi told his father. "I would still be living with Grandpa if it had not been for him. It's thanks to the headmaster that papa and I were able to reunite."

"It's good to hear that Yuugi, but you must promise me that when you leave here you will not return."

A pout formed on Yuugi's face. "But it's not fair! I finally get to see you again and you're pushing me away."

"It's for your safety, once everything is clear up again and I'm a free man then I will make sure nothing tears us apart." Sirius stressed to his son. "We will be a family again soon I swear it."

Yuugi felt like crying all over again, but he knew his father meant well. No matter what the man in front of him said, Yuugi would find a way to visit him. However for now, he would settle for finding out some answers to put his mind at ease before returning to the castle. "Can I ask a few questions before I go?"

"I'll answer a few, but it is getting late and we will need to sneak you back into the castle before morning." Sirius said as the two walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Yuugi sat crossed legged and faced his father. "So is it true that you have killed people?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, the crimes I have been accused of committing were not done by my hands. I was a close friend to the Potters and would in no way hurt them. On the night they were killed I had gone to their home to see the truth for myself. I had to see if anyone had survived since I was supposed to be their secret keeper…"

"What's a secret keeper?" Yuugi interrupted.

"I was in charge of keeping the location of the Potter family a secret. They were being hunted down by the Dark Lord, who I am sure you have heard of by now…" When Yuugi nodded, Sirius continued. "Anyway at the last minute it was decided that another one of our friends named Peter Pettigrew would instead be the secret keeper. I knew Voldermort would think I was the keeper, so we changed at the last minute to throw him off the trail. It was a risk for me to be the decoy since I had Remus and you at the time, but I had to protect my friends. Remus knew what I was getting into and he promised he would make sure you stayed safe. I'm not sure if you remember, but a few days I would not be home just so I could make sure the two of you were safe."

Yuugi thought back and honestly he could not remember much of his toddler years except that one night when Sirius was arrested and when he was taken from his papa. "I don't remember much just only the night I saw you being dragged from us and when they came to collect me from papa."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "You were young at the time so I wouldn't think you would remember. I was a way sometime for days, but I always came back to spend time with you. Once the Potters were killed I knew I would be accused of their murder since only a few people knew that I had given the job to Peter. When I got to the house and found only Harry alive, I knew that it had to have been Peter who betrayed all of us. So I went in search of him and when I did find him he pulled a dirty little trick to make me look even more of a monster. He killed muggles right before my eyes, before he disappeared only leaving a finger behind. I know the ministry saw me before I got away and that was why I was in such a hurry to get home and pack my things. I knew what would happen to me if I was caught and I was right as I was given no trial and sent straight to Azkaban."

Yuugi looked horrified by the news. "That's not right! You should have been able to tell your side of the story. Plus there were others who knew you were not the secret keeper."

"I know that, but it was figured the faster I was locked up the better for them." Sirius patted Yuugi on the head much like he would a younger child. "As long as my family knows of my innocents then I'll be happy."

"I knew that there was no way you would do all those horrible things." Yuugi said with a bright smile before it fell as he went into deep thought. "But if Peter was yours and the Potters friend, why did he betray you all?"

"That is a good question and I wish to know that myself. That was why I went in search of Peter after the Potters were killed. He wasn't as close to me as James was and most the time he only followed our little group around in our younger days, but he was still a friend. If I could find Peter alive, then the truth can finally set me free."

Yuugi knew he had to help his father out, but it would be hard being stuck at Hogwarts. He would have to find some way to help without his father, papa, or any professors from Hogwarts finding out. "One more question why did you come into the castle tonight?"

"I have been following the trial I picked up a few days ago of Peter. As I got closer to the castle I noticed the scent was stronger so I decided to search while everyone was at the feast. The scent seemed to be coming from the Gryffindor common room, but I can't be sure because I could not get in. He is an animagus like me so he could change shape however I have no idea what he would be doing at Hogwarts. The only likely reason is that he still follows the Dark Lord and is keeping an eye on Harry." Sirius wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled him close. "Don't take this the wrong way but if I had known you were attending Hogwarts I probably would have never done that. The last thing I wanted was for you to come find me. I love both you and Remus very much but I don't want the two of you to get hurt all over again."

Yuugi wrapped his arms around his father as he hugged him again. "Do you really think Peter would bring harm to Harry?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I can't be sure and I also don't like the fact that he could be so close to you and Remus. I want you to look out for your papa for me, but don't try and do anything stupid."

"I won't, but could you tell me what he can turn into. If I knew what he looked like I could let you know if he really is in the castle." Yuugi said to his father. He wasn't stupid enough to confront a murderer, but if Peter was in Hogwarts than this was the time for him to be capture so his father can be set free.

"He can turn into a rat. After we found out that your papa was a werewolf, as his friends we made the choice to become animagus. It's a hard process and after we successful did it, we never told anyone, which came in handy when I escaped and needed to hide. James was a stag, I was a dog, and Peter turned into a rat. During the full moon the nurse normally gave Remus something to calm him down, before she brought him here during our school days, so he could transform in peace. After lights were out, we would sneak here and transform so he would have company. Werewolves have a one track mind and will hurt those it sees as a threat, but whatever the nurse gave him kept him calm so we were safe." Sirius pulled back from his son so he could look him in the eye. "Both your papa and I have no idea why you can turn into a wolf at will since animagus isn't known to be hereditary, but it's just one more thing you share with the both of us."

Yuugi grinned up at his father. "It does come in handy and I'm proud of what I am."

"That's good to hear. I always hoped for the best with you. Even though I wasn't around its good to see that you have turned into a fine young man." Sirius said with a smile to his son before he stood up. "I think it's time we sneak you back into the castle, before it gets too late."

The younger was a little upset to hear that, but he had to agree. He had left Yami alone with his double for far too long. The last thing he wanted was for Yami to get in trouble for helping him sneak away. "I'll go back, so long as you promise not to go away too far. There is someone I would like you to meet, plus I could bring you food from the castle."

"I won't go too far, but I really would feel better if you did not visit at all. It's not safe Yuugi."

"I know, but I think a few visits won't hurt. I can find a time when there won't be any classes and no one will know I'm missing." Yuugi explained he was determined to see his father as much as possible.

Sirius sighed. "There is not much I can do to stop you from coming since you followed me here, but please be careful Yuugi."

"I'm always careful," Yugi said with a smile before he transformed into a wolf. Now that he knew his father's hiding spot there was not much the man could do to keep Yuugi away. His father could go somewhere else, which would hurt Yuugi greatly, so it was best to let his father know he wanted to drop in every now and then. As his father transformed next and started to lead the way, Yuugi knew that he would not regret his decision in trying to become closer to his father and helping him out behind everyone's back.

* * *

The midnight hour was upon Hogwarts as all the Gryffindor students were fast asleep in the Great Hall. In the room all the long tables had been replaced with cots for the students to rest on, while the ceiling shown a bright starry sky. It was nice, peaceful, and quiet allowing the students to easily fall asleep and stay asleep. The worry they once held of Sirius Black being in the castle was gone from their minds. The professors who had searched the castle top to bottom had retired for the night except a few who choose to stay up to monitor the students in the Great Hall.

Yami was trapped among a sea of students with the fake Yuugi curled up beside him. Thankfully no one, but their friends tried to talk to Yuugi. Once Yami explained things to Ryou, Joey, and Malik, the three completely understood and helped Yami put up the front that Yuugi did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. They were a little confused by the fact that Yuugi could create a double of himself, but they figured they could talk to Yuugi about it later when he came back from whatever he was doing.

The young adult just continued to lay wide awake staring at nothing in particular as he waited for his little lover. He was worried about him and hoped the younger found what he was looking for. He knew that Yuugi would be safe on his own, but Yami did not know Yuugi's father that well. The only thing he heard about the man was from others and what Yuugi and Remus were able to tell. The escaped prisoner seemed like a decent guy who got mixed up in a lot of crap, but there was no way to really know until he met him.

The quiet around him was really starting to get to Yami, until he heard some noise outside of the Great Hall. It was light so only those awake would probably hear it. The professor at the doors of the Great Hall went out to look at what was going on and it was at that moment that a little black wolf sneaked his way into the room and hurried right over to Yami. The double that once laid beside Yami disappeared as Yuugi transformed back into a human and took its place.

"What took you so long?" Yami questioned in a whisper so as not to wake anyone around them. He pulled the smaller one close to him and wrapped him up in the covers. "I was starting to worry something happened to you."

Yuugi just smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. He peaked above Yami to see that the professor had returned to his post before snuggling down beside his lover. "I found my father…" He whispered back.

Yami was nearly speechless for a moment as what Yuugi just told him slowly sunk into his brain. Just moments ago Sirius was seen by the Fat Lady and had appeared to be in the castle. Now Yuugi was telling him he found his father so the rumors were supposedly true. "Seriously..?"

Yuugi nodded his head. "Yeah, I followed his scent to the whomping willow tree. It turns out there is a secret entrance to something called the Shrieking Shack at the base of the tree. My father has been hiding out there for a few days trying to figure out a way to clear his name."

"So he is innocent?" Yami questioned. He knew his partner wanted to believe his father was innocent and it was clear that Yuugi believed the words of his father over those of the minister.

"Yeah, I heard his story and I believe him. There is no way he would kill his friends and risk losing his family. Someone by the name of Peter set him up and my father thinks he could have found his way into Hogwarts and is keeping an eye on Harry."

Yami checked behind him to make sure the professor was still keeping his post and not hearing their conversation before turning back to Yuugi. "What is so important about Harry?" He knew that the boy lost his parents to the Dark Lord and that he had almost been Yuugi's younger brother, but nothing other than that.

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't know much more just that the Dark Lord wanted him when he was a baby. I'm going to try and learn more from my father when I can see him. He doesn't want my papa to know he is here so I can't talk to him about it."

"Wait you are going back to see him?" Yami was not sure how he felt about that. He knew Yuugi had been waiting a long time to see his father, but the guy was on the run. If Yuugi was caught being around his father it could mean serious trouble.

"I have to Yami. There is no telling how much time will pass before he can clear his name. Once the school year ends here, I have no idea if he will stay in this area or run off again. I want to help him as much as I can." Yuugi looked up at Yami with his puppy dog eyes. "Please Yami and I promise it won't be very often. Next time you can come along so you can meet him for yourself."

The idea of meaning a supposed criminal was not ideal, but it was extremely hard to resist his little one when he pulled out the cute eyes. Yami would do anything to make sure Yuugi was happy and sadly that also meant helping him continue to see his father. "Alright, just stop with the eyes."

Yuugi smiled up at Yami and hugged him. "I knew I could count on you. I know my daddy will love you when he sees you."

"Yeah let's hope he does," Yam mumbled, before he said, "By the way how did he know it was you? I'm sure he was shock by your new looks."

"It's all by the scent. It turns out my father is an animagus dog, so he has a strong nose just like me and my papa. He easily figured out that someone changed my looks so I looked less like his kid." Yuugi said with a small chuckle. "We did not have much time to talk tonight but he might question it more about who changed my looks when I see him again."

"Well at least he knew it was you and not someone else. I don't think any father would want to hurt his son." Yami said thinking of his own father. The man did nothing but try and protect Yami from everything given their families history.

"I knew he wouldn't hurt me, because if he was like that then I don't think my papa would have stayed with him even after he was arrested," Yuugi said, before he remembered something. "By the way how did it go with my double?"

Yami sighed. "I can tell you it was tiring. Ryou, Joey, and Malik found out the truth since we found out that your double can't talk. It was thanks to them sticking by us that professors and others just thought you were giving everyone the silent treatment. Remus only came by for a minute to say goodnight before he was glued to Dumbledore's side. Since the spotting of Sirius, Dumbledore let me know that it was better if we stayed here and Remus by his side so no one would think we were helping Sirius get in and out of the castle."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I used to pull the trick all the time on Grandpa until I found out my double could not talk. It's the one thing I cannot figure out with that spell," Yuugi replied back. "Anyway it's good that my papa is with Dumbledore, because I would hate for him to lose his job and leave me again because the ministry thinks he is helping my father."

"I don't think they would figure you would be helping him out," Yami told him with a grin. In a way he was glad that Yuugi was standing up for his father, but in another way he was deeply concerned about the path Yuugi was taking. It felt like he was on a roller coaster of emotions. The only thing he was sure of was that he would stick by Yuugi no matter what. "Just know that I'm here for you, Aibou."

Yuugi eyes lit up at that as he gave Yami another kiss. It was then the older noticed how Yuugi's eyes began to close as sleep was finally catching up with him. He made sure they were tucked in tight as he held Yuugi close. No more words were needed to be said between the two as they both finally drifted off to sleep. In the morning they could talk more away from listening ears, but for now they really needed to get some sleep after the long night they had.

* * *

**Sakura: **Out of all the chapters this one gave me the most trouble. I so badly wanted to add a reunion between father and son in the middle of the story since Harry meets Sirius near the end of the movie/book. Basely I wanted to move away from the movie/book and add my own little twist to the story. Hopefully this turned out better than I thought and my readers love it.

**Yumi: Review!**


End file.
